


Sobotni wieczór

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polski | Polish, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe





	1. Chapter 1

Tytuł: Sobotni wieczór

pairing: Kakashi Iruka  
Warning: YAOI  
rating: rather hight, the more we move into the story. Afterall they ARE adultsXD  
comedy, a bit of drama, humor, action

 

Sobotni wieczór

 

It`s the Saturday night and I hate got nobody  
I got some money, `couse I just got paid  
How I wish I had someone to talk to  
I mean the awfull way

 

Kakashi nienawidził sobót. Twierdził, że były one szkodliwe zarówno pod względem psychicznym jak i fizycznym. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Konoha dostawali tego dnia szaleju, wydawali ciężko zarobione pieniądze na rozmaite bzdety, spotykali się z całymi gromadami znajomych, żeby dyskutować o zbędnych z goła rzeczach, po czym szli się "zabawić". To ostatnie z reguły było równoznaczne z wizytą w barze i ulaniem się do nieprzytomności, pośród swoich kolegów, którzy dzielnie ten proces dublowali. Żenujące, doprawdy. 

Kakashi nigdy nie rozumiał Tsunade, która upierała się, że nawet shinobi musi mieć chwilę wytchnienia, dla, powiadała, zdrowia psychicznego i utrzymania równowagi. Kakashi niezbyt rozumiał, gdzie pijani, zadowoleni, wracający do domu po ścianach ludzie mieli ową "równowagę", ale nie pytał. Dość, że Hokage i jemu kazała praktykować takie hartowanie psychiki i pod groźbą kary za nieposłuszeństwo co sobota miał obowiązek nie wykonywać żadnych zajęć, treningów, misji, niczego. Zamiast tego dostawał swoją tygodniową zapłatę za zlecenia i przyjacielską poradę, żeby "iść i zabawić się nieco". Doprawdy, Konoha oszalała, wybierając na Hokage taką lekkomyślną, kompletnie niepoważną osobę jak Tsunade. Niestety, była ona także jednym z najlepszych strategów i oratorów, więc pomimo wewnętrznego sprzeciwu Kakashi co sobota miał swój dzień wolny.

Może i był jednym z najzdolniejszych joninów, może i wyglądał zawsze tak, jakby świat nie obchodził go ani trochę, ale do diabła ciężkiego, gdy przez jeden dzień w tygodniu nie miał do wykonania żadnej misji, treningu czy chociażby spotkania dyplomatycznego, odczuwał pewien niepokój. Poza byciem joninem nie miał czasu na nic innego, Kakashi jako osoba poza walką i sparringiem niemal nie istniał. Wolne soboty powoli acz skutecznie obnażały tą smutną prawdę, a on nie zamierzał od niej uciekać. Nigdy nie uciekał, taki już miał charakter. Życie poświęcił walce i szlifowaniu swoich umiejętności bojowych, nikogo nie powinno dziwić, że nie ma zbyt wielu znajomych, żeby uprawiać z nimi wszystkie te ukochane przez całą Konoha "praktyki sobotnie". Nie powinno dziwić, a jednak każda sobota była dla Kakashiego małym szokiem, nieprzyjemnym i denerwującym.

Oczywiście, próbował cały dzień czytać "Eldorado Flirtujących", ale jakoś skupienie się tylko na książce, a nie na paru sprawach jednocześnie, psuły całą przyjemność. Lektura smakowała zdecydowanie lepiej, gdy Naruto starał się zaatakować go Ransenganem, Sakura wrzeszczała, żeby walczył serio, a Sasuke w zaciętym milczeniu produkował nowe, trzeba przyznać, coraz lepsze pułapki. Bez tego całego zamieszania książka po prostu czytała się źle, powoli i bez smaku. Niestety, uczniowie Kakashiego, podobnie jak stuknięta Tsunade, tylko czekali na sobotę, na wolny czas, w którym Sakura szła z Ino do centrum handlowego a Sasuke zamykał się w swojej rezydencji z Naruto, i wyprawiali tam razem Bóg wie co. To znaczy Kakashi wiedział, co jego studenci wyrabiają, nieraz widział przez niedokładnie zasłonięte okno Uchihę kotłującego się z Uzumakim po łóżku i śmiejącego się cichym, zadowolonym, nieco przebiegłym śmiechem. Sam fakt, że Sasuke się śmiał, był paradoksalny, ale Kakashi się nie dziwił. W sumie od początku węszył taki obrót sprawy, należało więc tylko cieszyć się szczęściem tych szczeniaków i mieć nadzieję, że nie zrobią sobie krzywdy. I nie dostaną hemoroidów. Stosunki homoseksualne miały także swoje ciemniejsze strony. Kto, jak kto, ale Kakashi wiedział to dość dobrze.

Tak, wszyscy świetnie się bawili w czasie tych przeklętych sobót. Wszyscy poza Kakashim, który po paru próbach spędzenia tego feralnego wieczoru w barze z paroma joninami dał sobie spokój. To było doprawdy żenujące, patrzeć na umizgi Asumy i Kurenai, chociaż wszystko i tak bił Gai, spijając się w belę, wymiotując Hakate na spodnie i wyznając mu, że Marsjanie wylądowali. Nie pomagała także Anko, która przylepiła się Kakashiemu do pleców, bredząc coś o wybujałej kobiecości i wstrętnym impotencie Orochimaru. 

Stwierdzając, że nie da się czytać w takich warunkach, Hakate opuścił lokal, obiecując sobie, że nigdy więcej nie zażyje takiej uzdrawiającej psychikę kuracji, żeby mu Tsunade dopłacała... No może, gdyby dopłaciła naprawdę sporą sumę, ale znając jej twardą rękę w kwestiach finansowych, szanse na taki obrót sprawy były marne.

Kakashi wrócił z misji późną nocą z piątku na sobotę, co było korzystne o tyle, że większą część wolnej soboty spędził odsypiając zmęczenie i stres. Tym razem dostali naprawdę ciężką misję. Sasuke był ranny, Naruto razem ze swoim lisim demonem oszalał i rozniósł pół lasu włącznie z główną bazą wroga. Dwie godziny Kakashi tłumaczył się rzecznikowi osady Chmury ze zniszczeń, jakie Uzumaki spowodował na granicy osad, ale było warto. Od czasu do czasu pokaz siły dawał sąsiadom próbkę tego, co ma w zanadrzu Konoha w razie ewentualnego ataku.

Obudził się około południa, z niesmakiem w ustach i oczyma piekącymi od nadużycia sharinganu. Instynktownie rozejrzał się po sypialni, sprawdzając czy podczas jego wypoczynku nikt niepożądany jej nie odwiedził, ale nie, wszystko leżało na swoim miejscu. Wstał powoli, mrucząc zdartym głosem i rozmasowując sobie zdrętwiały kark. Cholera, gdyby miał kogoś, dajmy na to kochankę, mogłaby ona zrobić mu teraz kubek mocnej jak siekiera, czarnej kawy i pogłaskać po zbolałej głowie, ale cóż, nie zawsze mamy to, czego chcemy. Kakashi mruknął wrogo, chcąc ponownie uwydatnić światu, że nie popiera jego metod wychowawczych względem perfekcyjnych samotników i pracoholików. Czy to jego wina, że nie ma kiedy stworzyć żadnego konkretniejszego związku? Przecież trening zabiera tyle czasu, szczególnie, gdy chce się być najlepszym, najsprawniejszym ninją... no i się chce mieć odrobinę spokoju, gdy wróci się zmęczonym jak pies z misji... Do tej pory żaden z jego partnerów i partnerek nie wytrzymywało tego parcia naprzód, i odchodzili, jeden po drugim. Przestał się w końcu przejmować takimi trywialnymi detalami jak ktoś, do kogo można się przytulić, gdy jest się szczególnie zmęczonym i przygnębionym. Kawę w końcu można zrobić sobie samemu, prawda?

Kakashi powlókł się powoli do kuchni, odkrywając, że coś chrupie mu w lewej kostce. Mgliście przypomniał sobie, że trzymając wariującego Naruto wywrócili się razem i wylądował całą siłą na jednej stopie, ratując ich przed upadkiem w przepaść. Pamiętał ciche trzaśnięcie w śródstopiu, ale zignorował je, napędzany adrenaliną i chęcią walki. Teraz, gdy był już sam, bezpieczny w swoim domu, stopa postanowiła się odezwać. Cholera, kawę można oczywiście zrobić samemu, ale najpierw trzeba dojść do kuchenki... o ile łatwiej byłoby mieć kogoś, kto zrobiłby ją dla Kakashiego. No, może nie tyle łatwiej, co wygodniej. Hakate, stary egoisto, nie możesz wiązać się z ludźmi tylko po to, by robili w twoim domu za sprzęt AGD.

Usiadł na swoim jedynym stołku, jaki posiadał w kuchni, i włączył maszynkę do kawy. Za oknem padał rzadki, mały śnieżek, zasypując drobnym puchem całą ulicę i ludzi, radośnie kręcących się pomiędzy budynkami i wyraźnie podnieconych swoim przeklętym "dniem wolnym". Kakashi obracał w dłoniach pusty kubek i myślał, że właśnie dostał pieniądze za swoje wykonane zlecenia, za swoją pracę i trud i trening...i, że nie ma co z nimi zrobić. Denerwujące, zbierać plony swoich wysiłków i nie mieć zielonego pojęcia, co z nimi począć. On sam miał niewielkie potrzeby, nie miał czasu cieszyć się kupionymi rzeczami, ponieważ zaraz nadchodziła kolejna misja. I tak sprzęt audiowizualny, elektroniczny, czy inne diabelstwo, na jakie przyszła mu ochota wydać pensję, zostawało samotne w domu i nieużywane zaczynało się potwornie kurzyć. Kakashi przestał kupować rzeczy dla siebie w drugim miesiącu swojej kariery jako jonin. Mieszkanie i tak było puste, nawet, jeśli zapchałby je na amen wszelakimi nowinkami technicznymi. Gdyby chociaż miał kogoś, kto mieszkałby z nim i używał tych rzeczy, gdyby chociaż ktoś miał z nich pożytek, wtedy nabrałyby one jakiejś funkcjonalności, sensu. Tak, Kakashi szczególnie w soboty odczuwał brak sensu w swoim mieszkaniu, w swoich rzeczach, w sobie. Jeśli to miało być to uzdrawiające i przywracające równowagę ducha działanie dnia wolnego, to Tsunade była jeszcze bardziej niezrównoważona niż na to wyglądała. W te bezsensowne soboty, Kakashi, normalnie niezawracający sobie głowy takimi drobiazgami, jak kto ma z jego pracy pożytek, zaczynał zastanawiać się nad celem, ku któremu dążył. A im bardziej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej wychodziło na to, że człowiek o nazwisku Hakate, powszechnie znany jako najzdolniejszy jonin ze swojego rocznika, oddany całym sercem szlifowaniu sztuki ninjitsu, jako prywatna osoba nie istnieje. Zabawne, w tygodniu mu to absolutnie nie przeszkadzało. Walczył, bił się, wyzywał swoich studentów, droczył się z zleceniodawcami, i wszystko było OK. Ale w sobotę...w sobotę Kakashi chciał mieć osobę, na którą mógłby wydać swoje zarobione pieniądze, osobę, która cieszyłaby się z nich, cieszyłaby się z niego...

...i zrobiła tę przeklętą kawę! Hakate mruknął rozeźlony i dał maszynce do kawy lekkiego kuksańca.

"Co tak wolno, do diabła?... Tu ludzie umierają a ta się zacina..."

Maszynka milczała dystyngowanie, ignorując w zupełności jego przekleństwa, i dostojnym, powolnym ruchem dalej sączyła krople czarnego płynu do dzbanka. Kakashi gapił się nieruchomo na kamień, osadzający się na ściankach naczynia. Sobota była dniem, w którym najbardziej czuł brak kogoś...kogoś. Nie do końca potrafił powiedzieć, kogo i dlaczego, ale czuł, że byłoby mu lżej znosić ten diabelski dzień wolny, gdyby miał kogoś, na kogo mógłby wydać te swoje pieniądze i mieć poczucie, że jego praca, tak poza ratowaniem ludzkiego życia i politycznego status quo, ma jeszcze jakiś sens, bardziej prywatny.

Po dwóch kubkach kawy, godzinnej drzemce, prysznicu i całej serii kata, Kakashi wstał i zaczął się ubierać w swoje "cywilne" rzeczy. Dzisiaj miał chęć pójść do jakiegoś baru i upić się w trupa. Zawsze zastanawiał się, czemu ludzie za pomocą alkoholu pozbawiali się tego, co było cechą, czyniącą ich gatunkiem wyższym, mianowicie myślenia. Teraz, gdy w czasie wolnym nie mógł uwolnić się od swoich dziwacznych rozważań nad sensem pracy, pieniędzy, mieszkania i maszynki do kawy, zaczynał rozumieć. Przy takim tumulcie myśli chwilowa przerwa w kontaktowaniu jawiła się jako atrakcyjna, pociągająca propozycja.

Wyszedł z domu prosto w sobotni tłok, złożony z radosnych ludzi, ciągnących do barów, knajp, pubów. Miał silne postanowienie, że oto dzisiaj, sam, z premedytacją upije się do nieprzytomności i skończy z tym żałosnym czasem wolnym i głupimi myślami, jak prawdziwy shinobi. Bez wahania i bez żalu, tylko z kacem i bólem głowy.

 

It`s hard on a fellow, when he don`t know he`s play around  
If I don`t find a honey  
to help me spend my money  
I`m gonna have to blow this town

 

Bar był zatłoczony i mroczny, stylizowany na jakąś gotycką piwnicę, ceglaną i pełną rozmaitych zakamarków. To mu odpowiadało, w takim miejscu łatwo było znaleźć zaciszny kąt, skryć się gdzieś na uboczu, i poczynić w swoim organizmie, odwracalnie na szczęście, szkody za pomocą stężonych dawek alkoholu. Kakashi zamówił od razu trzy butelki sake i ulokował się w jednym z ciemnych kątów piwnicy, w jednym z jej licznych ślepych korytarzy. Oprócz jego stolika, który, zważając na niewielkie rozmiary, był pomyślany dla dwojga najwyraźniej bardzo bliskich sobie ludzi, był tutaj jeszcze tylko jeden stoliczek. Choć w sumie należałoby go nazwać kawałkiem deski, niewielkim, skromnym i zdecydowanie jednoosobowym, przy którym siedział samotny mężczyzna. Jego twarz osłaniał wielki, ciemny kaptur. To pobudziło w Hakate, uśpione do tej pory, instynkty shinobi.

Kakashi postawił swoje butelki i usiadł, zerkając dyskretnie na nieznajomego. Nie przypominał sobie, aby któryś z chuuninów nosił się w tak zamaskowany sposób. Bo zakapturzony mężczyzna był chuuninem, widać to było po jego kamizelce...Kakashi zganił się mentalnie za wścibstwo, które może i było częścią jego pracy jako shinobi, ale było niepożądaną cechą w pubie, w którym sam szukał anonimowości. Widocznie nie on jeden. Zakapturzony nieznajomy wyglądał, jakby i on chciał pozostać w mroku i tylko peryferyjnie uczestniczyć w buzującym śmiechem sobotnim życiu nocnym. Zresztą czytał coś pod stołem, rzecz niezdrowa o tyle, że w ślepym zaułku piwnicznym nie było zbyt wiele światła...

"Możesz nie przyglądać mi się, jakbym był twoim następnym celem na jakiejś zwiadowczej misji?" spytał cichym, nerwowym głosem nieznajomy i poruszył się niewygodnie. 

Kakashi zmrużył oczy.

"Iruka?..."

Zakapturzony mężczyzna zaśmiał się nerwowo i odsunął nieco swoje nakrycie głowy. Blada, szczera twarz z niedającą się pomylić blizną na nosie i czarne, postrzępione włosy ujawniły się przed Hakate powoli i jakoś wstydliwie.

"Widać, że jesteś elitarnym wojownikiem." skomentował Iruka. Jego słowa powinny być nasączone ironią, ale w jakiś przedziwny sposób nie były. Kakashi zerknął na papiery, które Umino gniótł bezwiednie pod stolikiem, po czym bez zastanowienia złapał je i wyszarpnął z nerwowych dłoni.

"Ha, więc widzę, że łamiesz przepisy zdrowotne Tsunade i to w samym sercu sobotniej nocy..." zaśmiał się cicho, kiwając głową nad dokumentami, które Iruka zdołał już porządnie zniszczyć. "Pracujesz w barze, zaszyty w najciemniejszym kącie... w sumie dobry wybór. Nikt Cię nie złapie, bo nikt nawet nie pomyśli, że można tutaj poprawiać dokumenty umów dyplomatycznych z innymi osadami..."

Iruka prychnął lekceważąco, choć najwyraźniej miał problemy z byciem nieprzyjemnym i złośliwym, bo prychnięcie, podobnie jak słowny przytyk, nie było ani trochę ironiczne czy zjadliwe. Kakashi spojrzał ciekawie na bladą twarz, która znienacka nabierała żywszych kolorów, zaczynając przybierać odcień cegieł, z których zbudowana była piwnica.

"A Ty jesteś tutaj, bo się z kimś umówiłeś? Czy tylko polujesz na tych, co łamią nakaz Tsunade i nie lubią sobotnich wieczorów marnotrawić na bezsensowne zabawy?" spytał Iruka i wyszarpnął papiery z dłoni Hakate, który tylko uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. "Może tylko przyszedłeś się upić, żeby jakoś przeżyć ten cały dzień wolny?"

Wzrok Kakashiego powędrował na trzy butelki sake, które jak wyrzut sumienia stały bezwstydnie na jego stoliku. Oboje wiedzieli, że nikt nie pojawi się, żeby napić się z Hakate a taka ilość trunku na jedną osobę była zamierzonym, popełnionym z premedytacją zamachem na własną trzeźwość i zdolność myślenia. Iruka popatrzył na Kakashiego uważnym, czarnym jak węgiel spojrzeniem, po czym zmieszany spuścił wzrok.

"No nie trzeba zaraz się peszyć!" huknął jowialnym głosem Hakate i ujął jedną z butelek za szyjkę, unosząc ją powoli do ust. "Mogę pomóc Tobie i twoim papierom i posłużyć Ci jako osłona! Przesiądź się do mnie a jak Cię zasłonię. Gdy będę się upijać jak każdy zrównoważony ninja w sobotni wieczór, Ty możesz bezpiecznie skrobać na tych dokumentach, czy jakim innym diable...he he...no nie patrz tak, serio mówię..."

Czarne oczy zmierzyły go jeszcze raz uważnym spojrzeniem, po czym Iruka ponownie naciągnął na głowę kaptur. Nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby się przesiąść, co w jakiś dziwny sposób zirytowało Kakashiego. Wziął porządny łyk sake, która rozlała mu się po brzuchu parzącym gorącem, i wytarł rękawem usta.

"Co za ludzie teraz siedzą w tych barach! Albo zamknięci w sobie pracoholicy, nieposiadający życia towarzyskiego, ani życia płciowego, ani, cholera, jakiegokolwiek życia, poza swoimi zadaniami, misjami, papierami, treningami! Albo uciekający przed samotnością paranoicy, którzy gdy nie pracują, tracą sens wszystkiego i już tylko tęsknią za tym, żeby przestać myśleć! Cholera, Tsunade będzie musiała mi wyjaśnić, czemu dla wewnętrznej harmonii shinobi musi mieć dzień wolny, skoro ninja poza swoją drogą wojownika znika! Puff, i nie ma! I nigdy nie było! Ot tak! Czy mam w ten sposób doświadczyć swojej pustki, tak w myśl zasad zen, czy może zobaczyć jak żałosnym człowiekiem jestem...jesteśmy...Powinno się utworzyć specjalne oddziały shinobi, które nie dostawałyby zapłaty za swoją pracę, tylko zgrupowane byłyby w jednym budynku, takim jak jakiś hotel. Dostawaliby wszystko na miejscu, robiono by im kawy i pozwolono pracować cały rok!... Bez żadnych świąt, dni wolnych i innych rozpraszających uwagę wojownika głupot! Nic tylko szlifowanie swoich umiejętności i misje, żadnego udawania, że mają jakieś życie prywatne, że potrafią je w ogóle mieć...Prosto i na temat, armia profesjonalnych ninjów, kroczących jasną ścieżką! A nie jakieś soboty, pieniądze, z którymi nie mam co zrobić...cholera, nawet nie wiem, ile mam na koncie... ileś... starcza... chociaż jak zrobię zakupy, to gdy wrócę z jakiejś misji, wszystko jest już nieświeże i do wyrzucenia, bo nagle okazało się, że mała potyczka, zamieniła się w małą wojnę graniczną! Cha cha, nie uważasz, molu książkowy, że to zabawne, wracać do domu tylko do skiśniętego parę dni temu mleka?..."

"Upiłeś się?"

Kakashi spojrzał ciekawie w stronę Iruki, który siedział sztywno na swoim miejscu, trzymając pod blatem stołu swoje papiery.

"Nie." odparł miękko, bawiąc się do połowy już opróżnioną butelką. "Nie, nie upiłem się. Jeszcze nie w każdym razie."

"Brzmisz, jakbyś był już zawiany. I to dość poważnie." ostrożnie skomentował Iruka, ale Kakashi i tak zauważył lekki uśmiech, czający mu się w kącikach ust. Z niewiadomych powodów ten drobny gest poprawił mu nastrój

"Tobie też, Umino, niezbyt podoba się ta cała sobota, i to wszystko, jak sądzę... Powiedz, co konkretnie Cię wkurza? Mnie na przykład, zabija fakt, że nie ma mi kto zrobić kawy...Normalnie w tygodniu nie mam czasu zastanawiać się nad tym, że byłoby miło choć raz nie robić jej samemu... A Ty?"

Czarne oczy drgnęły lekko, po czym spojrzały z napięciem na stojącą obok, drugą z kolei, butelkę sake. Kakashi uśmiechnął się krzywo i podsunął trunek chuuninowi, który podziękował mu niemym skinieniem głowy i zaplótł dłonie na małym, porcelanowym spodku, który Kakashi przyniósł, aby spożyć swój alkohol w sposób cywilizowany. Wyszło oczywiście inaczej, i teraz Iruka pił z umiarem, czarka po czarce, powoli, ale sukcesywnie, podczas gdy on ciągnął z gwinta. Miał gdzieś to jak teraz wygląda. Była sobota, psiakrew, i nikt nie powinien się czepiać o coś tak nieważnego jak etykieta.

"Nie cierpię nie mieć nikogo." odezwał się niespodziewanie Iruka. Jego blada twarz zaczynała ponownie nabierać koloru, tym razem przez alkohol, który najwyraźniej już zaczynał na niego działać. "To chyba normalne, że ludzie chcą kogoś mieć. Tylko swojego, tylko dla siebie. Chcą mieć dla tego kogoś czas, miejsce... u siebie. Stąd ten dziki gon w sobotę wieczór, tak myślę."

Kakashi łyknął jeszcze trochę sake, wydał z siebie rytualne "haaaaa", po czym podrapał się w brodę, obserwując Irukę spod przymkniętych powiek.

"Nie rozumiem." przyznał po chwili, czując coraz wyraźniej rozluźniający wpływ alkoholu. "Kto chciałby być z kimś, kto ma dla niego tylko jeden dzień w tygodniu? Jak do tej pory nie udało mi się znaleźć takiej osoby... i czasu na nią też jakoś znaleźć nie mogłem... cholera, nic w moim życiu nie mogę znaleźć! Cha cha, coś czuję, że patrzenie pod spód rzeczy wypacza psychikę."

"Widocznie nie szukasz zbyt intensywnie." skwitował luźno Iruka, najwyraźniej także doświadczając już rozluźniającego działania sake. "Nic tylko trenujesz, i wykonujesz misje, i trenujesz...i tak w kółko... co Ty sobie myślisz, że ktoś pokocha Cię, bo pozna twoje wnętrze z daleka? I potem będzie już tylko czekał cały tydzień, żeby spędzić z Tobą jeden, pieprzony dzień? Te rzeczy wymagają czasu... odwagi..."

Kakashi zagapił się na czarkę, która po raz kolejny powędrowała do ust Iruki, odrobinę zbyt szybko i nieco gwałtownie. Taktownie przemilczał wiszące nad nimi stwierdzenie, że Iruka właśnie tak myślał, iż zostanie poznany od razu, od pierwszego spojrzenia zostanie przeniknięty przez tą specjalną, szczególna osobę. W sposób oczywisty nikt nigdy tego nie zrobił.

"Hej, tylko mi tu się nie rozklejaj, Umino!..." mruknął Kakashi, machając do barmana i zamawiając w ten niewyszukany sposób kolejne trzy butelki. "Obaj nie dajemy szansy ludziom, którzy ewentualnie chcieliby nas poznać. Zakładając, że tacy w ogóle istnieją, he he... Zresztą, nie łatwo jest sprostać wymaganiom tak utalentowanych ninjów jak my. Ja, dajmy na to, aby uzyskać partnerkę idealną, musiałbym skrzyżować jakąś masażystkę z maszynką do kawy!"

"...A ja wielką przytulankę z drukarką i skanerem! Ha ha ha..." Iruka spojrzał z bliska na Kakashiego, po czym pijanym gestem poklepał go przyjacielsko po ramieniu, powodując u Hakate przypływ alkoholowej czułości.

"Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Umino..." oznajmił głośno, zrzucając ze stolika zapomniane papiery, nad którymi pracował Iruka. "Nie pomyślałbym w życiu, że taki sztywny, nadopiekuńczy, nudny chuunin może być tak dobrym człowiekiem!..."

"Ja też nie zgadłbym nigdy, że taki niepoważny, zadufany w sobie jonin, czytający jedynie pornograficzne opowiadanka przeznaczone do masturbacji dla chłopców w wieku lat nastu, może być tak interesującym kompanem..." zrewanżował się słodkim głosem Iruka, zrzucając ostatni dokument, którego Kakashi jakimś cudem nie zdołał strącić ze stolika. "I nie mówię tego dlatego, że właśnie stawiasz mi sake, ale dlatego, że dobry z Ciebie człowiek..."

"Pewnie... jak stawia, to zaraz dobry..." zaśmiał się dobrodusznie Hakate i z zadowoleniem obserwował, jak kelnerka stawia przed nimi kolejne butelki. "Świetnie, cholera, fajnie się z Tobą gada, gryzipiórku...i pieniądze wydaje się na Ciebie też fajnie. Ja, proszę Ciebie, jeżeli czegoś w tym całym biznesie nie lubię, to faktu, że nie mam na kogo wydać tego, na co tak haruję przecież... trochę bez sensu, nie sądzisz? Zarabiam kasę i nikt nic z tego nie ma...a przecież...chciałbym komuś radość sprawić..."

Iruka pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, po czym pochłonął kolejną czarkę sake.

"Pieniędzmi nie sprawia się radości...czyk...chyba...to znaczy taka prawdziwa radość...czyk...pochodzi ze spędzania ze sobą czasu...a nie z prezentów...czyk..." Iruka zaczynał plątać się w zeznaniach, co nie było niczym dziwnym, zważywszy na ilość pustych butelek, które stały dookoła stolika jak jakieś trofea wojenne.

"No, ale ja mam pieniądze...i czas w sobotę też mam...tylko nie ma kogoś, komu mógłbym to dać..." zwierzył się niespodziewanie dla samego siebie Kakashi i spojrzał z bliska w zaczerwienioną, przystojną twarz Umino. "A jakoś chciałbym, żeby...to, co robię przynosiło komuś radość..."

"He he, i przynosi, Hakate, przynosi! Twoja maszynka...czyk... do kawy jest z pewnością zadowolona!" wybuchnął nerwowym śmiechem Iruka i osunął się płynnym ruchem na podłogę, wciąż wydając z siebie dziwny rechot, przerywany czkawką. "Głupi, zawód ninji...czyk...nie przynosi nikomu radości...czyk...tylko pokój...w sensie politycznym."

"Nie wierzą w polityczne pokoje, ale możemy nie kłócić się w tej kwestii?" spytał retorycznie Kakashi, pomagając Umino wstać i usiąść z powrotem na krześle. "Hej! A czy Ty teraz jesteś zadowolony?"

Iruka zmierzył Hakate pustym, szklanym wzrokiem, jakby nie do końca zrozumiał pytanie.

"Jeśli to jest propozycja związku, to przykro mi...czyk...ale muszę udzielić odpowiedzi negatyw...czyk...nej...Jestem raczej hetero... a Ty nie masz zainstalowanej w sobie...czyk...funkcji skanowania...he he..." zaśmiał się Umino, podnosząc do ust kolejną czarkę sake. Kakashi złapał jego rękę za przegub właśnie w chwili, gdy brzeg naczynia był tuż koło ust chuunina.

"Głupi gryzipiórek!...Jakbym miał chęć na seks, to zamontowałbym seks lalę na mojej maszynce do kawy!" fuknął w udawanym gniewie i odsunął czarkę od Umino, po czym sam opróżnił ją jednym haustem, uśmiechając się krzywo. "Pytam, bo może moglibyśmy tak się spotykać... i pić, czy w ogóle...coś robić... co sobota..."

"Moglibyśmy..." zgodził się łatwo Iruka i uśmiechnął się, wyrywając rękę z uścisku jonina. "Ale nie wiem... czyk... Bo ja jestem... jak to mawia mój psychoanalityk... osobowością notorycznie zamkniętą i niestabilną... czyk... he he..."

Kakashi wydął pogardliwie usta i wziął porządnego łyka ze swojej butelki.

"Słuchaj tych czubków, a zgłupiejesz naprawdę!..." wygłosił proroczym tonem, opierając się ciężko o stolik. "Myślę, że muszę już iść...niedobrze mi..."

"A idź, idź." udzielił swojej zgody Iruka, wielkopańskim gestem wskazując na toalety. "Do domu idziesz, czy do... czyk.... wygódki, Hakate?"

Chuunin zdawał się pod wpływem alkoholu rozwijać przewrotne poczucie humoru, co było ciekawe o tyle, że uchodził za osobę raczej poważną i pełną dystansu. Uśmiech Umino sprawił, że w zamroczonym umyśle Kakashiego pojawiła się dziwna iskierka uczucia, którą dopiero po chwili rozpoznał jako radość. Egzaltowanie poklepał Irukę po głowie, mierzwiąc mu postrzępionego kucyka i elektryzując włosy.

"Do domu... Miło było, gryzipiórku... Do rychłego..." to mówiąc Kakashi zatoczył się lekko, nie tracąc swoich instynktów shinobi nawet w stanie upojenia alkoholowego, i natychmiast łapiąc się ceglanej ściany. "A Ty dokończ te... dokumenty... he he... dobranoc..."

Nie pamiętał, jak doszedł do domu. Wiedział tylko, że ludzie, których mijał przy wejściu do baru patrzyli na niego dziwnym wzrokiem, jakby zobaczyli jakąś botaniczną ciekawostkę. Wydawało mu się, że jego mózg założył cztery pary skarpet i kompletnie nie nadaje się do użytku, przez co nie mógł znaleźć kluczy do swojego mieszkania i musiał otworzyć je techniką ninjitsu. Z rozrzewnieniem pomyślał o ślusarzu, który będzie naprawiał jego zawiasy w poniedziałek, po czym wtoczył się do pokoju.

"Niiieeeee... najpierw do kuchniiii..."usłyszał swój własny, mrukliwy głos i zawrócił do przedpokoju. Gdy był już w kuchni otworzył na oścież okno i wyrzucił przez nie maszynkę do kawy, po czym jak po dobrze wykonanej robocie, zatarł ręce i poszedł do sypialni. Z pewną trudnością wydostał się ze swojego ubrania, przesiąkniętego papierosowym dymem i zapachem sake, po czym rzucił się na swoje łóżko.

"Miła sobota.... naprawdę miła sobota..." wymamrotał do siebie i z zadowolonym westchnieniem zasnął, oddając się we władanie relaksującemu snowi, pełnemu butelek sake, błagających o litość maszynek do kawy i brązowych, pełnych zrozumienia oczu, które skądś znał, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć skąd.

 

How I wish I had someone to talk to  
I mean the awfull way

 

"Podobno spił się jak świnia!..." zwierzał się scenicznym szeptem Naruto słuchającym go z niedowierzaniem kolegom z drużyny. "I szedł przez osadę zakładając techniki, od których pękały ludziom ściany w domach! A Iruka, który podobno pił razem z nim, był znaleziony przez barmana nad ranem z całym plikiem papierów i dokumentów i innych, teges tam teges, bezsensownych druczków... Podobno coś bełkotał o pracy i gryzipiórkach..."

Naruto umilkł, wyczuwając obecność Kakashiego tuż za swoimi plecami. Za późno. Hakate usłyszał już wszystko, co go interesowało, i nie zamierzał mścić się na Uzumakim za to, że rozsiewa plotki o sobotnich wyczynach swoich nauczycieli.

"Mam nadzieję, że dotarł jakoś do swojego mieszkania w jednym kawałku?" spytał Hakate, mrużąc w rozbawieniu swoje jedno widoczne oko na widok obwiśniętych nagle szczęk swoich studentów. "Nieźle daliśmy czadu, myślę, co jednak nie przeszkodzi mi w urządzeniu wam dzisiaj na treningu prawdziwego piekła..."

Przez cały tydzień Kakashi nie spotkał Iruki ani razu. Nie, żeby go jakoś szukał, był zbyt zajęty swoimi misjami i trenowaniem drużyny siódmej. Wypełniony pracą czas minął bardzo szybko i zanim Hakate się obejrzał, stanął ponownie oko w oko z zagrożeniem swojego zdrowia umysłowego, płynącym z wolnej soboty.

"Cholera jasna!"

Nowa maszynka do kawy była co prawda szybsza niż ta, którą wyrzucił tydzień temu za okno, ale za to potrafiła znienacka zacząć pachnieć spalonymi kablami i elektryką. Kakashi obdarzył urządzenie wściekłym spojrzeniem, po czym poddał się i zaczął przyrządzać sobie kawę rozpuszczalną. Nienawidził z całego serca tego miksu emuglatorów i sztucznych zapachów, który pachniał jak kawa, ale smak miał podobny do pomyj. Dzwonek u drzwi otrząsnął Hakate z mściwych myśli względem podstępnej maszynerii kuchennej.

"Kto tam?" spytał, odruchowo stając po lewej stronie drzwi, na wypadek, gdyby pukający był seryjnym mordercą, jakich w zawodzie ninji było aż za wiele. Ktoś, stojący po drugiej stronie drzwi zaszurał butami i postawił na podłodze jakąś szeleszczącą torbę, po czym odważył się w końcu odezwać. Dobrze, bo Kakashi już wyciągał kunai.

"Umino."

Nakazując sobie spokój Kakashi otworzył z niejaką trudnością zamek u drzwi, który świeżo wymieniony, jeszcze nie chodził tak, jak należy. Iruka stał w progu, niepewny i widocznie speszony swoim niespodziewanym najściem, jakiego dokonał na Hakate. Blada twarz zaczynała już rumienić się zabawnie, od strony kości policzkowych i w jakiś pokręcony sposób był to bardzo swojski, przyjemny widok. Kakashi wykrzywił się żartobliwie pod swoją maską.

"Wchodź, Iruka, nie mam całego dnia, żeby stać tutaj z Tobą i podziwiać twoje rumieńce." nie ma nic bardziej zabawnego i rozładowującego napięcie, niż prawda powiedziana prosto z mostu. Umino uśmiechnął się lekko i wszedł do przedpokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

"Właśnie, że masz cały dzień. Jest sobota, zapomniałeś?"

Kakashi burknął coś o szaleństwie wolnych dni, nawiedzonych Hokage, rozwalającej się maszynce do kawy i świecie, który uwziął się go dzisiaj męczyć dosłownie wszystkim, od obrzydliwej rozpuszczalnej imitacji kofeiny, po złośliwych chuuninów. Iruka poszedł za nim do kuchni, śmiejąc się z jego gadaniny.

"Faktycznie, nie masz szczęścia w soboty...Ale może poprawię Ci nastrój." Kakashi łypnął ciekawie okiem na torbę, którą Umino postawił na kuchennym stole. "W ramach rewanżu za tamto...spotkanie tydzień temu...Mam dla Ciebie prezent..."

"Seks lalę? Ależ nie trzeba było!" sarknął rozbawiony Hakate i zatrzymał się w pół ruchu, zastanawiając się, dlaczego obecność Iruki jest w stanie tak szybko odmienić jego parszywy nastrój. Na miłość Boską, przecież właśnie zaczęła się sobota, dzień zagłady, okropne, bezsensowne, męczące dwadzieścia cztery godziny męki, bez pracy, bez treningu, bez sensu.

"Ja, gdy mam chęć na seks, nie bawię się lalkami, głupi." zganił go Iruka, ale oczy mu się śmiały, gdy ze swojej torby wyciągnął nowy, lśniący młynek do kawy. Przez chwilę w kuchni panowała cisza, po czym Hakate wstał i wylał do zlewu rozpuszczalne świństwo, które ktoś przez sadystyczne poczucie humoru nazwał kawą.

"Nie trzeba było." Kakashi nigdy nie potrafił być delikatny i pruderyjny w kwestiach prezentów, nigdy też nie umiał powściągać się przed okazaniem nadmiernego z nich zadowolenia. "Rany, jest świetny! Jeszcze powiedz, że zrobisz nam kawę i normalnie zacznę lubić soboty! Cholera, wstrzeliłeś się idealnie w moje sobotnie potrzeby, he he..."

"Zrobię kawę. Nie spałem dzisiaj, bo musiałem wypełniać nowe zobowiązania podatkowe akademii, więc też chętnie się napiję." obwieścił pogodnym głosem Iruka i zaczął mielić ziarnka kawy, a po kuchni rozszedł się wspaniały, świeży zapach. Kakashi westchnął i leniwie opadł na swój stołek, po czym rozparł się na blacie stołu, wdychając z błogością smakowity aromat. Spod przymkniętych powiek patrzył na stojącego przy kredensie Umino, na jego smukłą, umięśnioną dyskretnie sylwetkę, i myślał, że chuunin idealnie pasuje do obrazu jego kuchni w sobotę rano. Nawet, jeżeli idiota niepoważny nie spał ostatnią noc.

"Nie jesteś zmęczony? Może usiądź." Kakashi wstał ze swojego stołka i podsunął do Iruce, który obdarzył go zabawnym spojrzeniem człowieka, który uważa sen za zbędne męczenie organizmu i wybijanie go z rytmu pracy.

"Masz tylko jedno krzesło?" spytał Umino, z gracją omijając odpowiedź na pytanie Hakate. "No, radości to tu nikt u Ciebie nie użyje, masz to jak w banku...Co, kolejne partnerki wynosiły się razem z meblami?"

Kakashi skrzywił się lekko, opierając się leniwie o zlew i obserwując wprawę, z jaką Iruka wsypywał kawę do kubków.

"Partnerzy i partnerki...ja jestem bi... i z reguły jeden stołek starczał, bo rzadko bywałem w domu."

"Rzadko BYWASZ w domu." poprawił Umino, zalewając wrzątkiem aromatyczny pył kawowy i stawiając na stole dwa pełne pachnącej, świeżej kawy kubki. "Jesteś bi... jak... bi?"  
Kakashi zaśmiał się ochrypłym głosem i wsypał do swojego kubka trzy pełne łyżeczki cukru. Gdy wykonał gest, by obsłużyć również Irukę, ten tylko potrząsnął przecząco głową. Miał zmęczone oczy, ale nie wyglądał najgorzej, stwierdził z małym uśmiechem Hakate. Wyglądało na to, że dla Iruki zarwane noce były chlebem powszednim i raczej nie czyniły uszczerbków na jego umyśle.

"Tak, jestem bi jak bi. A moi partnerzy siedzieli na tym stołku i nie było sensu kupować drugiego, skoro raczej rzadko byliśmy w domu razem... i raczej rzadko, gdy już byliśmy razem, siedzieliśmy w kuchni. Sypialnia była bardziej eksploatowanym terenem, jeśli wiesz, o czym mówię." Kakashi łyknął swojej kawy i westchnął z zadowoleniem. "Potrafisz zrobić dobrą siekierę, gryzipiórku, ale wygodniej będzie, jak usiądziemy razem. Przejdźmy do mojej sypialni, tak mam dwa fotele."

Iruka skinął głową i uśmiechnął się lekko. Jego czarne oczy były okolone ciemnymi obwódkami i najwyraźniej nie była to jego pierwsza kawa tego ranka, jeśli brać pod uwagę zaczerwienione powieki i drżące lekko dłonie.

"Mam nadzieję, że twoje bi nie odezwie się w nieodpowiednim czasie. Zamiast dwóch foteli w sypialni, powinieneś mieć dwa stołki w kuchni." skomentował Umino i podążył za Kakashim, który ostrożnie manewrując pomiędzy rozrzuconymi po podłodze ubraniami i zwojami technik dotarł już do skórzanych, miękkich siedzeń i niskiego stolika z wiśniowego drzewa. Hakate mierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem znawcy wszelkiego rodzaju bezsenności i zaburzeń snu.

"Spokojnie, moje bi jest grzeczne i nie uaktywnia się tak często jakbym sobie tego życzył. Umino, przepraszam za wstawkę edukacyjną, ale człowiek, żeby poprawnie funkcjonować musi spać."

"Przesąd." skomentował Iruka, biorąc dużego łyka kawy z miną żołnierza zażywającego morfinę. "Wymyślili go wrogowie rewolucji, żeby mamić masy zdrowym stylem życia i fundamentalistycznymi pogadankami o lepszym, ekologicznym świecie. A ninjowie są narodem wybranym, dlatego nigdy nie nabierają się na tego typu kłamstwa, nawet, gdy wykonują papierkową robotę."

"Amen." zaśmiał się Kakashi, rozpierając się wygodnie w fotelu i kładąc nogi na pobliskiej pufie. "Ale Ty właśnie zasypiasz, Iruka, gryzipiórku."

"Nie, pozwalam tylko odpocząć oczom." Umino westchnął a głowa opadła mu na miękkie oparcie fotela. Czarne, postrzępione włosy rozsypały się po brązowej skórze obicia. "Zaraz sobie pójdę...zaraz..."

Kakashi po cichu wstał, odstawił swój pusty kubek po kawie do zlewu, uprzątnął jako tako rozrzucone ubrania, wpychając je na siłę do jakiejś przydrożnej szafy, po czym zaciągnął żaluzje, pozwalając, aby mrok ogarnął sypialnię swoim szarym szalem. Za oknem zresztą także było szaro, całe niebo zasnute było ponurą, jednolitą chmurą, przygnębiającą i ciężką. Iruka spłynął po oparciu fotela na jego szerokie siedzenie i teraz na wpółleżał na brązowej skórze obicia, odcinając się od niego zieloną kamizelką chuunina. Musiał być rzeczywiście nieludzko zmęczony, skoro zasnął po takiej dawce kofeiny. I na pewno nie spał dłużej, niż się do tego przyznawał. Kakashi uśmiechnął się bezwiednie, po czym zgarnął nie bez trudności nagle niesamowicie ciężkiego Umino i przetaszczył go na łóżko. Następnie przykrył całkiem wyłączonego ze świata żywych Irukę swoim kocem w shurikeny i usiadł na fotelu. Ta sobota zapowiadała się ciekawie.

Musiał zasnąć, bo gdy ponownie otworzył oczy, zobaczył pochylającą się nad nim postać, uśmiechającą się niepewnie. Za oknem było prawie ciemno.

"Śpij dalej, nie chciałem Cię budzić. Już sobie idę, przepraszam za najście i za to, że się zdrzemnąłem."

Umysł Kakashiego dryfował jeszcze w przestrzeniach snu, jednak na ciche, wyważone ostrożnie słowa zareagował natychmiast. Czarne oczy rozszerzyły się nieznacznie, w reakcji na jego niespodziewany ruch. Jakby ich właściciel był gotowy do ucieczki, pomyślał Hakate. Słowa wyleciały z jego ust całkiem bez udziału jego woli.

"Wojownik musi czasem odpocząć, nieważne, co mówią korporacje i wrogowie rewolucji..."

Miał wrażenie, że powiedział coś nie tak, bo Iruka spojrzał na niego zabawnie, po czym nakrył mu twarz kocem.

"Odpoczywaj, Hakate. Miłej soboty."

Kakashi spał, zanim okrycie dotknęło jego ramion.

 

It`s the Saturday night and I hate got nobody  
I got the money, `couse I just got paid.  
How I wish I had someone to talk to  
I mean the awfull way

 

Kakashi był dobry w obserwowaniu innych. Niektórzy mówili, że był wręcz świetny. Jednak, jeżeli chodziło o rozeznanie jego własnego stanu ducha, zdarzało mu się czasem pomylić. Cholera, zdarzało mu się czasem całkowicie zbłądzić, i jak dziecko we mgle wpatrywać się z bliska w coś, co widzieli wszyscy poza nim. Teraz nie było wyjątku.

Wszystko zaczęło się od Sakury, która swoim okropnym zwyczajem zaobserwowała u Hakate niejakie oznaki dobrego humoru i ogólnej poprawy samopoczucia. Kakashi zawsze żył w świadomości, że z jego samopoczuciem jest całkiem dobrze, nie wiedział, jak mogło poprawić się coś, co było w całkowitym porządku... No, we względnym porządku, ale całkowicie pod kontrolą i bez problemów... Dobra, jeśli cały czasu miało się swoje własne samopoczucie pod ścisłą kontrolą, to sprawy chyba nie miały się zbyt dobrze. Sakura, wścibska i jak zwykle piekielnie spostrzegawcza, po którejś z rzędu sobocie spędzonej przez Kakashiego z Iruką, spytała bez ogródek, kim jest szczęśliwa wybranka. Z początku Kakashi nie rozumiał, o co jej chodzi, a gdy zrozumiał, zareagował nerwowym śmiechem i czymś, co zawsze sukcesywnie odwracało uwagę studentów od jego prywatnych spraw.  
"Dobra, panowie i panie. Skoro macie aż tyle energii, żeby marnować ją na bezsensowne spekulacje, proponuję trening siłowy! I raz i...."

Parę godzin później Sakura nie miała już sił na wypowiedzenie ani jednego słowa a Naruto, pomimo swojej dodatkowej, lisiej czakry, zamiast na nią krzyczeć, że ten morderczy trening to jej wina, już tylko warczał. Sasuke, jedyny, który wyszedł jako tako bez szwanku, zwinął swojego chłopaka niczym dywanik, zarzucił sobie na plecy i zniknął, zakładając technikę, która była całkiem udaną kopią techniki Hakate. Uchiha robił coraz większe postępy, należało mieć go na oku. Szczeniak nie tylko nabierał cech zadowolonego ze swojego życia, spełnionego uczuciowo i seksualnie młodego mężczyzny, zaczynał także w zastraszającym tempie doganiać swojego mistrza. Kakashi patrzył szklanym wzrokiem, jak z zaciętego w sobie, psychotycznego milczka Sasuke przeistacza się w otwartego, żyjącego pełnią życia chłopaka, i zastanawiał się nad uzdrawiającym wpływem związków partnerskich na wszelkie choroby duszy i ciała. Kwestia wydawała się wciąż nierozstrzygnięta i w bolesny sposób na czasie....

Chrzanić Tsunade i jej wolne soboty!... Wojownik nie powinien martwić się takimi bzdetami, nie powinien mieć żadnych dni wolnych, które mogłyby zachwiać jego wolą, chęcią walki i samotnością dobrą...

... bo z wyboru.

Kakashi był pewien, że poza tym, że był osobnikiem wysoce nieprzystosowanym do przebywania z innymi ludźmi, był ironiczny i samolubny, fakt, że był sam stanowił jego własny wybór. Gdyby uparł się odpowiednio, któryś z partnerów z pewnością zostałby z nim w jego jednostołkowym domu. Jakoś. Hakate z przerażającym drżeniem pomyślał o tym, jakby to było mieć kogoś teraz, czekającego na niego, uśmiechniętego, mającego chęć na wyrafinowany seks i przytulanie potem. Nie, łatwiej i wygodniej, bezpieczniej było mieć kogoś tylko w soboty a nie na całym etacie. Tylko, kto miałby chęć na okazjonalne spotkania w sobotę, niepociągające za sobą żadnych konsekwencji?

Wyjście było, a jakże, ale nie satysfakcjonowało go ono ani w ząb. Mógłby skorzystać z domu publicznego, ale prędzej popełniłby harakiri tępą łyżką, niż oddał obcej osobie ten fragment siebie, którego się bał i któremu nie ufał. Otworzenie się przed stałym partnerem było dla niego wystarczająco trudne, nie mówiąc już o otworzeniu się przed kimś nieznajomym. Kakashi miał świadomość, że ze swoim charakterem powinien być człowiekiem z wrodzoną zdolnością do one-night stand`ów, ale niestety nie był. Przeznaczenie w tej materii zakpiło sobie z niego okrutnie. Głowa nie przywiązująca wagi do drugiego człowieka a penis przywiązujący do niego wagę aż nadto. Ktokolwiek skonstruował Hakate w ten irracjonalny sposób, miał ciekawe poczucie humoru. Kakashi śmiałby się z tej specyficznej ironii życia, ale jakoś nie miał nastroju.

Nigdy, nawet w soboty nie miał nastroju i zaczynało to być coraz bardziej widoczne.

 

If I don`t find a honey  
to help me spend my money  
I`m gonna have to blow this town

 

Około dziesiątej wieczorem powlókł się leniwie przepełnionymi uliczkami, prosto do baru, w którym po raz pierwszy spotkał Irukę. Wewnątrz było relatywnie pusto a nad stolikami nie unosiła się gęsta chmura dymu. W każdym razie jeszcze nie. Kakashi zamówił trzy butelki sake, w ramach powtórki swojego planu samozniszczenia najmniejszej nawet myśli o tęsknocie do kogoś, która czaiła się w zakamarkach jego umysłu. Usiadł przy stoliku, który od swojej pierwszej wyprawy do baru przydzielił sobie i ogłosił jego przywłaszczenie przez swoją osobę, po czym z niesmakiem odkrył, że nie ma nawet chęci się upić.

"Czy te butelki coś Ci zrobiły, Hakate?"

Z trudem opanował instynkt, każący mu wyciągnąć trzy kunai i przygwoździć nieznajomego do ściany. Ale nieznajomy był Iruką, Kakashi miał tylko dwa kunai a ściana była za daleko. Psia krew.

"Co tutaj robisz?" burknął niegrzecznie jonin, opanowując obronne i agresywne skulenie ramion. "Wypełniasz papiery?"

Iruka zrobił głupią minę, całkiem nieprzystającą do osoby jego rangi i statusu dyplomatycznego, po czym wskazał na pusty stolik przed sobą. Nie było na nim nawet grama dokumentów, druków, czy innych, zbędnych zdaniem Hakate, bzdetów.

"Nie, no co Ty. Ja tu tylko na Ciebie czekam."

Dobra, tyle na temat samoopanowania. Kakashi miał przedziwne uczucie, że szczęka opada mu łagodnie gdzieś w okolicach lewego obojczyka, gdyż właśnie po jego lewej stronie siedział Umino, gryzipiórek, niepozorny chuunin, pracoholik, pedant... W pewnym momencie słowa przestawały działać, ustępując miejsca mieszanym uczuciom. Kakashiemu zawsze wydawało się, że zna Irukę. Nawet, jeżeli zamienił z nim jedynie dwa słowa miał wrażenie, że doskonale wie, co siedzi w Umino. Teraz okazywało się, że żył w iluzji, a ten śmiejący się przebiegle chuunin, o czarnym, intensywnym spojrzeniu i postrzępionych włosach, jest kimś kompletnie innym, różnym od wyobrażeń Hakate. I ma poczucie humoru na dodatek. Gorzej już być nie może.

"Czekasz tutaj na mnie?" podjął bez zająknięcia jonin, z pełnym luzem przyjmując wyzwanie, czające się na krawędzi słów Iruki. "Ale wiesz, ja jestem bi jak bi, czekanie na mnie może być niebezpieczne. Szczególnie dla hetero pracoholików."

"Przeżyję, nie doceniasz mnie." zaśmiał się swobodnie Umino i pochylił się tak, że jego oddech połaskotał Kakashiego po policzku. "Pracoholicy mają naprawdę stalowe charaktery. Zwłaszcza Ci, którym jesteś winien dług wdzięczności, bo nie pozwalają Ci zdemolować osady w ramach swojego brodzenia w samotności, niezrozumieniu i innych chorych płodach chorego umysłu. Ta sobota jest specjalnym dniem...ponieważ..."

Kakashi w osłupieniu patrzył, jak Iruka pochyla się tak, że jego twarz znajduje się już całkiem blisko, zasłaniając mętne światło baru. Skóra na szyi Hakate, odsłonięta i bezbronna, stężała w oczekiwaniu na dotyk, który się nie pojawił. Umino uśmiechnął się dziwnie i odsunął się od Kakashiego, pozostawiając go pokrytego na całym ciele całkowicie niewytłumaczalną empirycznie gęsią skórką, wściekłego na psychologiczne zagrywki chuunina, który nagle ujawnił całkiem inną stronę swojego ja.

"...Dzisiaj będziemy rozmawiać." dokończył Iruka, odchylając się na krześle. Miał nie skoncentrowany wzrok i chwiał się lekko. Kakashi zmrużył oczy. Albo Umino łyknął jakieś antybiotyki i popił je alkoholem, albo ktoś alkoholem właśnie podrasował mu jedną z jego mocnych jak siekiera kaw. Zaśmiewająca się do rozpuku Tsunade przemknęła przez umysł Hakate niczym stuprocentowa zmora. Tak, to by wiele wyjaśniało.

"Co piłeś Umino?"

Czarne oczy spojrzały na niego, jakby właśnie popełnił jakiś gruby nietakt.

"Kawę. Jakieś pół godziny temu. Ale któryś z uczynnych współpracowników akademii, którzy postanowili ucieszyć mnie swoją obecnością w tą piękną, wolną sobotę, wlał mi coś do niej." jego głos był stuprocentowo neutralny i nie mógłby być bardziej obojętny, nawet gdyby był pomalowany na beżowo. "Nie mogą już patrzeć, jak pracuję. Moja praca jawi im się jako katorga i męka, jaką sam sobie narzucam, jak jakiś masochista albo co... Ja widzę to trochę inaczej, ale nie do końca jestem pewny, kto ma w tej kwestii rację..."

"Może powinieneś trochę zwolnić i odpuścić sobie." zaproponował równie neutralnie Kakashi, podsuwając Umino butelkę. "Słyszałem, że dokumentom dobrze robi, jak sprawdza je ktoś, kto śpi chociaż pięć godzin na dobę."

"I kto to mówi?" spytał zjadliwie Iruka, pociągając długi łyk sake. "Doskonale wiem, że przyjmujesz po dwie misje na dzień, wyrabiasz sto procent normy i, co muszę dodać, poważnie podwyższasz standardy bycia joninem, przez co reszta ekipy wyraźnie Cię nie lubi. Wykonujesz w tydzień tyle misji, ile co poniektórzy w miesiąc. Ktoś taki jak Ty nie ma prawa sugerować mi zwolnienia tempa i 'odpuszczenia sobie' czegokolwiek."

Przez chwile panowała cisza. Kakashi patrzył nieruchomym wzrokiem na bladą, zmęczoną twarz Umino, który nagle jakby spuścił z tonu i teraz miał wyraźne problemy ze spojrzeniem mu w oczy.

"Przepraszam."

"Nie ma za co. Zostawili Cię samego, ci twoi kumple z akademii?" Kakashi miał wrażenie, że gdyby jeden z tych idiotów aktualnie znalazł się gdzieś w pobliżu, dwa kunai starczyłyby mu całkowicie, żeby wypatroszyć delikwenta jak jesiotra. Zostawienie samemu sobie człowieka pracy bez pracy było tutaj jasnym dowodem na okrucieństwo i kompletny brak empatii ze strony tego całego akademickiego motłochu. Nie, żeby Kakashi spodziewał się po nich czegoś innego. Nigdy nie lubił papierów, podobnie jak ludzi, którzy się nimi zajmowali. Poza Iruką. Irukę lubił, bo w jakiś irracjonalny sposób, jak nikt do tej pory, wymykał się jego sądowi.

"Nie. Poszli clubbingować dalej, a mnie nie chciało się iść z nimi. Zresztą ja nie potrafię z nimi rozmawiać, to co mówią, potężnie mnie nudzi. Ja z kolei nudzę ich, nie widzę sensu przybywania z ludźmi, z którymi się męczę."

Kakashi pokiwał smętnie głową i podniósł czarkę do sake, po czym podał ją Umino, który przyjął ją z lekkim skinieniem głowy. Hakate rozumiał, dlaczego Iruka był w podłym nastroju. Sam miał dokładnie takie same myśli po tych kilku wieczorach, spędzonych z innymi joninami w pubach. Miał po tym wszystkim tylko ból głowy, niesmak w ustach i poczucie wyobcowania i zbędności. Zbędny. Kakashi nienawidził być zbędny, wolał już samemu siedzieć zaszytym w ślepym korytarzu piwnicznego baru, niż wlec się na siłę z ludźmi, którym w sumie było wszystko jedno, czy z nimi idzie, czy nie.

Dziwne. Z Umino nie miał takich odczuć. I nie miał chęci uciekać.

"Mam nadzieję, że ze mną się nie męczysz, Iruka." oznajmił jowialnym tonem, poklepując po plecach rozluźniającego się już po wpływem alkoholu chuunina. "Bo zamierzam tutaj siedzieć aż do rana i truć Ci o moim nieistniejącym życiu..."

"Jak to nieistniejącym....?" najwyraźniej sake sprawiała, że Iruce pierwsza w kolejności zawieszała się funkcja poprawnego mówienia. Kakashi uśmiechnął się pod swoją maską, po czym odsłonił twarz jednym, płynnym ruchem, zostawiając ją ściągniętą. Iruka zagapił się na niego przez chwilę, po czym powoli zaczął robić się czerwony.

"A tak to. Nie masz czasem wrażenia, że poza swoją praca, poza tym, co robisz dzień w dzień, tak naprawdę już Ciebie nie ma? Że kończysz się tam, gdzie kończy się twoja praca? I poza nią nie ma już nic?" cholera, Hakate, zamknij się już. "...A Ty masz chęć, żeby poza pracą był jeszcze jeden Ty, taki normalny, nadający się do kochania...eee...człowiek?" Idioto, ani słowa więcej. Hakate, ty żałosna podróbko ninji...

Iruka patrzył się na Kakashiego szklanym wzrokiem.

"Nie. Poza pracą mam chęć na seks. Czasami." wyznał całkiem poważnym głosem i wychylił kolejną czarkę sake. Kakashi zagapił się na niego, jak na jakąś anomalię przyrodniczą, po czym stwierdził, że nie, nie jest to nic dziwnego. Wcale nie, on sam miał tak samo.

"Czemu nie pójdziesz do zamtuzu jakiegoś?"

Iruka spojrzał na niego, jakby usłyszał największą głupotę w swoim życiu.

"Czemu Ty do jakiegoś nie pójdziesz? Daj spokój, Hakate.' Płać i wyjdź' to nie w moim stylu. Może i jestem już starym cynikiem, ale w jakiś bezsprzecznie idiotyczny sposób wciąż wierzę, że seks jest najgłębszym wyrazem miłości. A że ta jakoś mnie omijała, więc i seksu w moim życiu było... średnio dużo, jeśli wiesz, o czym mówię..."

Język Iruki powoli zaczynał się plątać w oratoryjnych zakrętach, ale logika wywodu wstrząsnęła nieco Kakashim. Cholera, ten chuunin miał dokładnie taki sam problem co on, i zdecydowanie bardziej wyrobione poglądy na ten temat. On jest podobny do mnie, pomyślał z niemym zadziwieniem Hakate, i myśli nawet tak jak ja...

"Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś Ty rozładowywał swoje napięcie seksualne w zamtuzach." tokował dalej Iruka, nieświadomy procesu, jaki jego słowa zapoczątkowały w głowie jonina. "To jest zbyt intymne, zbyt... do diabła, nie wiem jakie! Jakieś. Tego się nie robi z byle kim... Tylko im dalej w pole, tym mniej drzew...cha cha...i człowiek spotyka coraz mniej potencjalnych partnerów, i do miłości i do seksu, jeżeli mogę te dwa rozdzielić, co w moim pokręconym świecie wartości, jest nie do pomyślenia... Kurde, świat tak może a ja nie, ot i cały problem. Wszyscy gżą się w toaletach baru, one-nihgt-standy czy jak im tam...."

Ale ja jestem ironiczny, ale ja jestem paskudny cynik, pomyślał Kakashi, wytłumiając słowa Umino i zagapiając się w jego przystojną, regularną twarz. Było w niej coś, od czego nie mógł odwrócić wzroku.

"... próbowałem się oczywiście nauczyć takiego traktowania tych spraw, ale nie mogę i już. Najwyraźniej moje części intymne mają wbudowane czujniki etyczno-moralne, bo przy obcej partnerce tylko się denerwuję i wierz mi, nie jest to zdenerwowanie podniecające..."

Ale ja używam dziwnych słów, i głupi jestem, że szukam strzępów miłości u nieznajomych, zamiast oswoić sobie jakiegoś człowieka i mieć go na własność. Kakashi oparł się ciężko o blat stolika.

"...Muszę mieć stałą partnerkę, żeby się zrelaksować i czerpać przyjemność z seksu, i z życia w ogóle. Ale u mnie wszystko dobrze żre i zdycha. Nawet nie wiem, o co im chodziło, gdy mnie opuszczały. Jakieś brednie o samotności i oziębłości. Wcale nie wyobrażam sobie siebie jako osoby oziębłej. Jestem po prostu zmęczony po pracy i nie mam wtedy chęci, żeby mnie ktoś dotykał, smęcił o kolacji i domagał się komplementów..."

Ale ja jestem samolubnym, egoistycznym partnerem. Chociaż trochę racji mam. Człowiek ma prawo do odpoczynku. Tak czy owak, co za idioci się nabierali na mój wątpliwy czar, że chcieli ze mną być? Makabra! Koszmar! Degrengolada! I ja się zastanawiałem, czemu odchodzą. Nikt nie wytrzymałby z takim typkiem jak ja. No może tylko taki typek jak ja. 

Czyli on.

Czyli Iruka.

"...ja lubię być sam, Kakashi, serio, nie kłamię...tylko czasem..."

"Masz ochotę na seks?"

Kakashi z rozbawieniem patrzył na otwarte w połowie słowa usta Iruki, które uformowały idealny kształt litery "o".

"Teraz?" wykrztusił chuunin, zaciskając kurczowo palce na pustej butelce. Kakashi zdusił w sobie lekką irytację, która, wiedział z doświadczenia, była efektem ubocznym wypicia... ilu butelek sake? Nieważne, najpierw priorytety.

"Powinieneś się zapytać, z kim, a nie czy teraz." sprostował Hakate poważnym głosem, opanowując irytację. Zaczynało mu szumieć w głowie, ale jednak zdołał usłyszeć głos Umino.

"Aha, przepraszam... no dobrze, to z kim mam mieć ochotę na seks?" Iruka zdawał się być kompletnie zagubiony w swoich słowach, jednak sensy docierały do niego całkiem sprawnie. Jeżeli czerwone rumieńce, narastające mu ładnie od kości policzkowych w kierunku nosa, były tutaj jakimś świadectwem.

"Ze mną." wywarczał Kakashi, zły, że jego misterna pułapka słowna została staranowana przez nieskoordynowane procesy myślowe Umino, widocznie spowolnione i zakłócone przez sake. Soboty generalnie nie należały do szczęśliwych dni Hakate, a ta była wręcz wroga swojemu użytkownikowi!

Iruka wyglądał, jakby rozważał coś bardzo poważnie. Czarne oczy zapatrzyły się w przeciwległą ścianę, jakby było w niej coś niesamowicie interesującego. Hakate odkrył niespodziewanie, że żarty żartami, ale Umino był osobą, z którą mógłby spróbować one-night-standu, jak zwał tak zwał. Może nawet udałoby mu się to i owo. Z przyjacielem tego jeszcze nie próbował... była szansa, że może...

Umino jednak miał nieco inną koncepcję przyjaźni, która nie uwzględniała okazjonalnego seksu i w ogóle nie miała w swoim interaktywnym menu żadnej opcji erotycznej.  
"No co Ty, Hakate! Chyba na ostatniej misji ktoś uderzył Cię w głowę!" zaśmiał się tak głośno, że zbierający się już w barze klienci spojrzeli na niego dziwnie. "Ja tego z przyjaciółmi nie robię. Poza tym, jestem hetero... wesoły, ale hetero... co nie zmienia postaci rzeczy, że nie zamierzam zastępować Ci dziewczyny..."

"Żadnej z Tobą zabawy, gryzipiórku." skomentował Kakashi, czując jak sake uderza mu z całą mocą do głowy, tak, że za chwilę spadnie ze swojego krzesła, i chodząca legenda jonina z sharinganem w oku sięgnie bruku. Dosłownie i w przenośni.

"Zabawy ze mną żadnej, fakt! Ale jak się miło rozmawia..." gadał dalej Iruka, całkiem dla siebie nietypowo podpierając się krzywo na stoliku. "Bo ja w sumie... chciałem z Tobą porozmawiać... tylko jakoś zapomniałem, o czym... he he.."

"Wypijmy za nasze niegdysiejsze miłości!" Kakashi wstał z trudem ze swojego krzesła i wzniósł toast prawie pustą butelką sake. "Za mojego pierwszego chłopaka, panie świeć nad jego duszą! Bo dobry był z niego chłop!"

"To on umarł?" Iruka także gramolił się już na nogi, aby stuknąć w pustą butelkę Hakate swoją własną pustą butelką.

"Nie, umarł mój drugi chłopak. I moja dziewczyna, ale ją akurat średnio lubiłem..." przyznał Kakashi ze zdziwieniem odkrywając, że powiedzenie na głos tak traumatycznego wyznania, nie jest wcale takie trudne, a wręcz przeciwnie. Jest kojące.

"Przykro mi." wydusił po jakimś czasie Iruka, najwyraźniej nie wyczuwając, że Kakashi przeżywa właśnie katharsis związane z wieloletnim wypieraniem ze swojej świadomości odejścia i śmierci pewnych istotnych dla niego osób.

"Mnie też było przykro. Zwłaszcza z chłopakiem. On zginął nawet nie wiedząc, że w ogóle był dla mnie... kimś wyjątkowym..." Iruka milczał mądrze, nie komentując pokrętnych związków, w jakie wplątywał się Hakate, jego upartości, skrytości i wąskotorowego myślenia. Kakashi był mu za to wdzięczny, więc kontynuował kiślowatym, lekko drżącym głosem. "Natomiast z dziewczyną nie było mi aż tak przykro. Ona wiedziała, cholera, ale nigdy nic mi nie powiedziała... i niezbyt mnie lubiła a ja rewanżowałem się jej podobnymi odczuciami..."

"...No to się nie ma czym martwić... ale po co z nią byłeś, skoro jej nie lubiłeś?" Iruka opadł na swoje krzesło z westchnieniem ulgi i skinął na kelnera, zamawiając kolejne butelki sake.

"Miała ładny biust." odparł prostodusznie Hakate, po czym razem zanieśli się głupkowatym śmiechem. Normalnie z takich żartów oboje wstydziliby się śmiać, publicznie w każdym razie. Ale nic już nie było normalne, więc się nie przejmowali.

I tak zaczęła się sobotnia noc zwierzeń, w czasie której Kakashi dowiedział się, że wszystkie partnerki Umino były nieśmiałymi kobietami, które bały się wypowiedzieć na głos swoje potrzeby, a jeśli już to robiły, to tylko ekstremalnie sprowokowane. Na przykład, gdy Umino nie pojawiał się w domu przez tydzień, bo nadeszły nowe umowy graniczne z innymi osadami i zapominał je zawiadomić. Iruka natomiast dowiedział się, że partnerzy Kakashiego uważali, że jonin zbytnio się angażuje, podczas gdy partnerki zarzucały mu brak zaangażowania. Sam Hakate przyznawał, że nie poczuwa się do obu zarzutów, jeśli jest czemuś winny to tylko temu, że lubi ostry seks i nie cierpi włosów na umywalce. No i czasem potrzebuje być sam; nie lubi mówić kiedy nie trzeba tego robić; ma uczulenie na koty i skłonność do hemoroidów. To ostatnie było jakoby pamiątką po wyjątkowo krótkim, ale jakże intensywnym seksualnie związku, w którym tyłek Kakashiego zażył rozkoszy z najwyższej półki, po czym ciężko ją odchorował. Przeklęte, słabe naczynka. Tak, to one były winne temu, że jonin nie mógł znaleźć sobie kogoś na stałe!

Żaden z nich nie pamiętał drogi do domu, ani kiedy padła decyzja, że idą do mieszkania Kakashiego, bo jest bliżej a płyty chodnikowe nie zachowują się jak porządne, dobrze wychowane płyty chodnikowe, tylko wirują pod stopami i drgają w rytmie reggae. Hakate pamiętał tylko, jak tłumaczył Iruce, gdzie ma schowany zapasowy klucz (w doniczce kwiatka stojącego na klatce schodowej koło jego drzwi), bo on sam swój gdzieś zgubił. Reszta rozpłynęła się w pijanym, szczęśliwym zmęczeniu, cieple pościeli i przyjemnym uczuciu, które leniwie krystalizowało się w ramię, trzymające Kakashiego mocno w pasie. Hakate mruknął coś zadowolony, pozwalając sobie odpłynąć w nietypowo dla niego spokojny, łagodny sen. Ręka, owinięta dookoła jego brzucha będzie z pewnością nad nim czuwała, więc inne środki ostrożności, niezbędne dla jonina, tym razem będą niepotrzebne. Zasnął ukołysany cichym oddechem, owiewającym mu lekko kark i okolice.

Poranek przyszedł zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Nie, żeby Kakashi przejął się zbytnio tym faktem. Z silnym postanowieniem zignorowania słońca, zaczynającego wchodzić do sypialni, odwrócił się na drugi bok, przysuwając się do miękkiego ciepła, które gdzieś w tych okolicach rezydowało. Głowa łupała tępym bólem a w ustach miał smak czterodniowej skarpety. Nigdy nie miał w ustach czegoś takiego jak czterodniowa skarpeta, ale jeśliby kiedyś miał, na pewno byłby to zbliżony aromat. Z mrukliwym jękiem Kakashi przylgnął do kojącego ciepła, które westchnęło parę razy, po czym zaczęło lekko pochrapywać, najwyraźniej mając ten sam plan, co Hakate ignorowania poranka tak długo jak się da.

"Dobrze..." mruknął z aprobatą Kakashi, pochwalając mądrą decyzję miękkiego ciepła, które znieruchomiało w swoim własnym śnie.

A potem Hakate zrobił coś, czego pod żadnym pozorem nie powinien robić. Otworzył oczy.

Miękkie ciepło zmaterializowało się koło niego jako półnagie ciało Umino Iruki, który spał snem sprawiedliwego, kompletnie zaplątany w kołdry. Kakashi poczuł, że robi mu się sucho w ustach.

 

How I wish I had someone to talk to  
I mean the awfull way  
He means the awfull way  
I mean the awfull way

 

END  
by Homoviator 03/2005


	2. Leniwe dni

Tytuł: Sobotni wieczór  
part II - Leniwe dni  
pairing: Kakashi Iruka  
Warnings: see below  
YAOI,  
rating: high at this particular moment...

 

 

LENIWE DNI  
Roz2

 

Lazy old day  
rolling away  
dreaming the day away  
don`t want to go  
now that I`m in the flow  
crazy amaizing day

 

Kakashi patrzył ze swojej kryjówki pośród ośnieżonych gałęzi drzew, jak z akademii wysypuje się gromada dzieci, która ciągnie za sobą swojego opiekuna. Nagle biały, cichy świat zmienił się w pełen wrzasku i pisku śnieżny kocioł, ale Iruka nie wyglądał na poruszonego. Pewnie był do tego hałasu i jazgotu przyzwyczajony. A może po prostu to lubił, radosne i ruchliwe życie, jakim promieniowali jego uczniowie. Kakashi wiedział, że Umino prowadzi teraz lekcje w akademii już tylko trzy razy w tygodniu, zajęty misjami dyplomatycznymi. Jędza Tsunade wywęszyła już jego talent w tej dziedzinie i teraz niecnie go eksploatowała, tak, że Iruka nie miał nawet chwili spokoju.

Kakashi wiedział to wszystko, bo obserwował Umino z daleka już od tygodnia, od kiedy... Hakate westchnął. Nawet teraz ciężko było mu myśleć o tym epizodzie z ostatniej soboty, który niespodziewanie skończył się w jego łóżku. Pamiętał tak, jakby to było wczoraj; swoje przerażenie, gdy odkrył obok siebie roznegliżowanego, śpiącego Irukę. Pamiętał także, co się działo dalej. Czarne oczy Umino otworzyły się powoli, zamglone jeszcze snem i czymś, od czego penis Hakate, podstępne, zdradliwe stworzenie, drgnął nerwowo. Iruka poruszył się, chyba wyczuwając owo drgnięcie swoim nagim udem, leżącym akurat w okolicach. Czarne oczy zmrużyły się, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie, gdzie są, a potem spojrzały Kakashiemu prosto w twarz.

Było w tym coś bezbronnego i otwartego, coś, czego nie da się wypowiedzieć, na co można tylko zareagować, instynktownie i fizycznie. W jakiś niezrozumiały dla siebie sposób Hakate chciał, żeby ten moment trwał jeszcze parę godzin, ale Iruka zamrugał niepewnie, zajrzał pod kołdrę, odkrył, że oboje są niemal nadzy, zbladł, po czym powoli wygrzebał się z pościeli i zaczął szybko się ubierać.

Kakashi pamiętał, że mówił coś o tym, że nic nie zaszło, żeby przestał zachowywać się jak histeryk i go wysłuchał. W sumie jego słowa były niepotrzebne, bo Umino nawet się nie odezwał, tylko ubrał się i nie odwracając się za siebie wyszedł, choć Hakate po spiętych mięśniach jego ramion, widział, że Iruka chce coś powiedzieć. Ale nie powiedział, tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi, zostawiając jonina samego ze swoimi nic nie znaczącymi słowami.

Resztę dnia Hakate spędził leżąc w łóżku i rozważając, co to wszystko do cholery ma znaczyć. Wszelkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały na to, że on i Umino nie uprawiali tej nocy seksu, że tylko spali, przytuleni do siebie luźno. Po co więc ta cała szopka? Chociaż, Kakashi przyznawał to dość niechętnie, ale nie potrafił aż tak się samo oszukiwać, Iruka żadnej szopki nie odstawił. Ani nie rzucił się na niego z pięściami, ani nie zaczął krzyczeć, ani go nie wyzwał, nie zrobił nic, czego spodziewałby się po nim Kakashi.  
Tylko wyszedł. W milczeniu. W jakiś dziwaczny sposób to stawiało sytuację w jeszcze mniej przyjemnym świetle.

Gdyby Hakate był człowiekiem dojrzałym emocjonalnie i gdyby nie wytrenował w sobie przez wiele lat odruchowego instynktu wypierania ze świadomości rzeczy niewygodnych, poszedłby do Iruki, porozmawiałby, wyjaśniliby sobie sprawę i poszli w następną sobotę na grzane wino z ziołami. Ale Kakashi, pomimo, iż był jednym z najlepszych ninja w Konoha, dojrzały nie był, więc ta opcja odpadała. I tak, zamiast zająć się kolejnymi nadprogramowymi misjami, jak porządny pracoholik, jonin siedział ukryty na drzewie i patrzył, jak Umino tarza się z dzieciakami w śniegu.

Kakashi zdusił w sobie poirytowane westchnienie i poprawił swój kamuflaż, który zaczepił się o chropowatą korę gałęzi. Nie lubił dzieci. Były wrzaskliwe, denerwujące i zadawały setki głupich pytań, ale Iruka zdawał się z nimi doskonale dogadywać. Teraz na przykład próbował wstać ze śniegu, pomimo przyczepionych do niego małymi rączkami szkrabów, które jak w potrzasku trzymały go za rękawy i nogawki, piszcząc w uciechy zdartymi głosikami. Zaczerwieniony, uśmiechnięty Umino, z czarnymi włosami wymykającymi się spod czapki, stanowił całkiem ładny, przyjemny widok. Hakate nie wiedział, czemu przyznaje to z niechęcią. Przecież każdemu wolno wyglądać ładnie, prawda?

Jedna z mniejszych dziewczynek, która usadowiła się na ramieniu Umino, pochyliła się nad nim i z zaaferowaną miną szpiega zdradzającego tajemnicę, szepnęła mu coś do ucha. Kakashi instynktownie zamarł w bezruchu, gdy chuunin powoli podniósł się ze śniegu, pomimo dzieci, uczepionych jego ubrania jak wielkie, kolorowe rzepy. A potem Iruka spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

"Długo będziesz tak siedział na tej gałęzi, jak zmarznięta wrona?" krzyknął, machając ręką w zapraszającym geście. Z ramienia zwisała mu z przebiegłym uśmiechem dziewczynka-szpieg, szczerząc zęby i ukazując światu, że właśnie zgubiła obie górne dwójki. Hakate przewrócił oczyma i zeskoczył z drzewa jednym płynnym ruchem. Gdy wylądował koło Umino, dzieciaki westchnęły z podziwem i jeszcze ciaśniej oblepiły Irukę, jakby nie do końca ufając nieznajomemu, nawet, jeśli ich wychowawca go znał. Dobry instynkt, ocenił Kakashi z krzywym uśmiechem, ale nie ma co się dziwić, mają dobrego nauczyciela.

"Witam, gryzipiórku." odezwał się chropowatym głosem Kakashi, starając się ignorować dociekliwe spojrzenia dwunastu par wścibskich, dziecięcych oczu, błyszczących radością, ciekawością i chęcią psocenia. "Masz do siebie przyczepione mnóstwo małych rzeczy, jak widzę."

Iruka prychnął, a dzieci zmrużyły ślepka, jednak nie wychwyciły gagu, odbywającego się ich kosztem.

"Tak, ludzie nazywają je dziećmi. To takie małe wersje dorosłych." poinformował poważnie Umino, sadzając sobie dziewczynkę-szpiega na ramieniu. "Starzejesz się, Hakate. Nawet dzieci potrafią Cię już wpatrzeć."

Hakate spojrzał złym wzrokiem na szczerbatą mądralę, ale ta tylko pokazała mu język i schowała się za barkiem Iruki.

"Nie denerwuj się, Fei ma takie zdolności rodzinne. Potrafi wypatrzyć nawet dobrze zamaskowanego anbu, co dopiero jonina, który wręcz czeka, żeby być wypatrzonym, bo chce porozmawiać."

A więc jednak Umino był zły. To przynajmniej stawiało sprawę na pewniejszym gruncie, na którym Kakashi potrafił się już jako tako poruszać.

"Słuchaj, nie wykorzystałem Cię tamtej nocy i nie dobrałem Ci się do majtek. Czy do bokserek raczej, bo nosisz bokserki i to w alfabetyczny druczek. Człowieku, nie wiedziałem, że istnieje taki deseń w bokserkach, musisz mi powiedzieć, gdzie je kupiłeś! Ale wracając do tematu, nic nie zaszło, tylko po pijaku przespaliśmy się razem w jednym łóżku! Więc nie patrz się na mnie, jakbym Ci rodzinę zabił, tylko powiedz, że wszystko w porządku i spotkajmy się w tą sobotę. Najpierw u mnie, zrobię Ci nowy rodzaj kawy, który odkryłem na ostatniej misji, a potem pójdziemy się upić. Obiecuję już nigdy, ale to nigdy nie proponować Ci nocowania w moim domu. To jak, jesteśmy OK?"

Kakashi, co wymaga przypomnienia, nigdy nie twierdził, że na pewniejszym gruncie potrafi poruszać się perfekcyjnie. Iruka otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Dzieci, przylgnięte kurczowo do swojego nauczyciela, patrzyły na Hakate szeroko otwartymi oczyma, jakby zobaczyły prawdziwego smoka z legend, pytającego o drogę do supermarketu. Przez moment panowała kompletna cisza, którą, niczym jakieś czarodziejskie zaklęcie, przerwał śmiech Iruki.

"Jesteśmy OK, Kakashi, cokolwiek to znaczy."

Jakoś oboje nie mogli przerwać swojego kontaktu wzrokowego, dopóki jakiś rozedrgany wrzask, na granicy histerii rozdarł przyjemne milczenie, które między nimi zapadło. Kakashi bezwiednie wyciągnął cztery kunai a Iruka rozejrzał się dookoła, momentalnie lokalizując źródło krzyku. Chyba był naprawdę wprawiony w pracy z dziećmi, bo jednym susem dopadł stojącej o dwadzieścia metrów od nich kamiennej ławki, przy której siedział na śniegu chłopiec w czerwonej czapce, rycząc w niebogłosy. Obok niego stali jego osłupiali rówieśnicy, także na krawędzi płaczu.

"Co się stało?!" spytał Umino, klękając przy chłopcu i zmuszając go delikatnie do podniesienia twarzy. Kakashi zauważył na buzi chłopca jasną, rozmazaną już nieco krew. Jednocześnie spostrzegł w Iruce coś tak macierzyńskiego, że aż niezręcznie było patrzeć, jak zabeczany malec przytula się do niego z całej siły. Całkiem jak do matki, pomyślał z rozbawieniem Hakate. Chociaż może było to jego prywatne skrzywienie. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby ojciec, sławny Biały Kieł, przytulił go kiedykolwiek.

"Co się stało?" mruknął już ciszej Iruka, uspokajająco gładząc chłopca po dużo za dużej czapce. "Mnie możesz powiedzieć."

"Zleciałem z ławki i... hyyyy... hyyyyyy... straciłem zęby!!!" zawył straszliwym głosem zasmarkany malec, ukazując brak dolnych trójek, po czym zapadł się ponownie w macierzyński uścisk Umino. Kakashi zaśmiał się na cały głos, ale chuunin łypnął na niego wściekłym wzrokiem.

"Nic się nie stało! Odrosną Ci! To były tylko mleczaki..." uspokajał Iruka, a Hakate odwrócił się do reszty grupy, która widząc nieszczęście kolegi, także zaczynała się już krzywić i wprowadzać w stan płaczu i lamentu.

"Dobra, moi drodzy! Koledze nic się nie stało! Rozejść się i... eeee... lepić bałwana!" huknął, aby zapobiec szerzącemu się płaczliwemu nastrojowi. Dzieci spojrzały na niego ciekawie. Może jednak nie było aż tak trudno poradzić sobie z nimi.

"... za pomocą czakry, oczywiście! " dokończył Kakashi, uśmiechając się pod maską na widok otworzonych w zadziwieniu ust dzieciarni. "Nie używamy ani rąk ani innej części ciała, tylko przyciągamy do siebie śnieg i układamy go w bałwana! Już, raz, dwa, trzy!..."

Gdy Iruka wrócił z infirmerii, gdzie odstawił swojego zabeczanego, tymczasowo bezzębnego ucznia, czekały już na niego wszelkiej maści i rozmiarów bałwany. Jedne były malutkie i misterne, niektóre wielkie i niezdarne jak nieobrobione kloce drzewa. Kakashi siedział na kamiennej ławce, przyczynie całego nieszczęścia, i obserwował radosną pracę dzieciaków. Tak, sposób, w jaki używały swoich czakr dużo mówił o ich charakterze i psychice. I było to dość dobre ćwiczenie, może drużyna siódma powinna nieco popracować ze śniegiem.

"Widzę, że dałeś sobie z nimi radę." powiedział z uznaniem Iruka, siadając obok Hakate na ławce. "I to w bardzo edukacyjny sposób."

"Tak, ale muszę już iść. Zmarnowałem sporo czasu." jakoś wcale nie chciało się Kakashiemu wstawać z tego zimnego, kamiennego siedziska, ale zmusił się do tego siłą woli. "A więc jesteśmy umówieni. Przyjdź do mnie w tą sobotę. Przepraszam za cały ten wcześniejszy... rwetes. Aha, i mam jeszcze jedną prośbę."

Czarne oczy spojrzały na niego z zaciekawieniem.

"Ulepisz mi bałwanka, gryzipiórku?"

Nie myślał, że prośba będzie wzięta na poważnie, ale Iruka tylko się uśmiechnął i wyciągnął dłoń. Kakashi poczuł tętnienie ciepłej, niebieskiej czakry a w następnej chwili na dłoni Umino pojawił się mały, dwudziestocentymetrowy delfin, ulepiony precyzyjnie z mocno ściśniętego śniegu. Kakashi patrzył się na niego przez moment, jakby śniegowa figurka miała ożyć i uderzyć go płetwą ogonową w twarz.

"Twoja kontrola czakry jest co najmniej na poziomie jonina." powiedział powoli i wziął z ręki Umino nietypowego bałwanka. "Powinieneś przystąpić do egzaminu."

"Nie chcę." odparł krótko chuunin i uśmiechnął się słabo. Widać było, że coś smutnego i melancholijnego przypomniało mu się w tej chwili i nie chce, żeby ktoś obcy to zobaczył. Hakate zdziwił się, że myśl, iż Umino uważa go za kogoś obcego, jest dla niego wysoce denerwująca i niekomfortowa. Podrzucił śniegowego delfina tak, że wylądował na kamiennej ławce. Figurka nawet nie pękła, tak mocno ściśnięty był śnieg, z którego została ulepiona.

"Do zobaczenia w sobotę."

"Do zobaczenia."

Kakashi złożył dłonie w pieczęć, myśląc, że jeśli używanie czakry do lepienia bałwanów jest jakimś miernikiem charakteru jej użytkownika, to Iruka jest najbardziej skrytym, zamkniętym, osamotnionym, ściśniętym w sobie człowiekiem, jakiego znał. Definicja ta była jednak nie pełna, ponieważ nie uwzględnił w niej siebie.

 

One red baloon  
floats to the moon  
just let it fly away  
I only know  
that I`m longing to go  
back to my lazy day

 

Następna sobota minęła Kakashiemu dość szybko. Chodził po mieście i szukał prezentu, którym mógłby się zrewanżować Iruce za młynek do kawy. W końcu nie mogąc znaleźć nic odpowiedniego postanowił dokupić do kuchni drugi stołek. Coś mówiło mu, że Umino jeszcze nieraz pojawi się w jego zakurzonym mieszkaniu, pełnym nieużywanych rzeczy i kompletnie pozbawionym ludzkiej obecności. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, a wręcz cieszył się na taką ewentualną, sobotnią wizytę. Zawsze lepiej było się ponudzić we dwoje niż samemu. Wrócił do mieszkania zadowolony z solidnym stołkiem z sosnowego drewna i zaczął przygotowywać kawę, nucąc sobie pod nosem. Miał wrażenie, że chuunin pojawi się lada moment. A potem pogadają nieco, po czym pójdą do jakiegoś baru i obalą parę butelek sake, dogryzając sobie dobrodusznie. Generalnie wieczór zapowiadał się dobrze i może nawet przygnębiające myśli sobotnie nie dopadną Hakate jak to zwykle bywa i wezmą sobie wolne.

Ale Iruka się nie pojawił. Kakashi wypił trzecią kawę, umył kubek, schował go do szafki, po czym stwierdzając, że jest już jedenasta w nocy, przyznał się sam przed sobą, że czeka na kogoś, kto nie przyjdzie. W sumie, co on sobie myślał, że Umino raz goszcząc w jego mieszkaniu nabierze od razu nawyku odwiedzania go co sobota? Szczególnie po tej nocy, którą spędzili jak prawdziwi przyjaciele, wpółnago w łóżku, zawinięci w kołdrę i w siebie na wzajem.

Może Umino został przytrzaśnięty przez Tsunade kopą papierowej roboty, może woli kawę rozpuszczalną, może najzwyczajniej w świecie nie ma chęci spędzać czasu z kimś takim jak Kakashi... Ta ostatnia opcja wywołała u Hakate niekontrolowane skrzywienie twarzy i dziwny ból w klatce piersiowej. A nie powinna, Kakashi całkowicie akceptował fakt, że nie jest osobą atrakcyjną towarzysko. Wiedział, że większość ludzi nie miałaby ani chęci ani siły, żeby oswajać się z jego oryginalnym sposobem bycia. I to było w porządku, jak długo Iruka nie zaliczał się do tej większości.

Hakate nie miał chęci iść samemu do baru, nie chciało mu się nic poza zaszyciem się w swojej sypialni. Był to nietypowy dla niego akt ucieczki od myślenia, ale nie zastanawiał się zbytnio nad nim. W dziwnej, martwej ciszy wsunął się pod kołdry i zasłonił rolety. A teraz będzie tu leżał i myślał o tym, jakim samotnym, nikomu niepotrzebnym człowiekiem jest Hakate Kakashi, który ma dzień wolny. I będzie na siebie wściekły, będzie klął na swoją tęsknotę za niewiadomo czym, i już nigdy nie użyje młynka do kawy, bo będzie mu się on kojarzył z kuchnią, która bez Iruki była w jakiś bardziej dotkliwy sposób niż zwykle, pusta.

Niedzielny poranek był pochmurny, kompletnie szary i w opinii Kakashiego nie nadawał się całkowicie do użytku. W takie dni można było tylko spać a i to nie za dobrze, bo niewiadomo, z jakiego powodu człowieka bolała głowa, tak, że nie dało rady wyczołgać się z łóżka, pomijając inne, bardziej frapujące aktywności. Mimo to Hakate postanowił około południa opuścić swoje mieszkanie i pospacerować sobie po osadzie, żeby się nieco przewietrzyć i odegnać ospałość, jaka zaćmiewała jego umysł i osłabiała ciało. Wychodząc spojrzał z wyrzutem na nowy, całkiem nie pasujący do kuchni stołek, który jak wyrzut sumienia stał w kącie, niczym zaniedbany przyjaciel. Iruka nie przyszedł. 

Trudno.

Nie zdziwił się, gdy jego nogi, kierując się jakimś przedziwnym instynktem i swoją własną, mięśniowo-fizjologiczną intuicją zaniosły go pod blok, w którym mieszkał Umino. Nie pozwolił sobie także na dłuższą refleksję nad tym faktem. Zbyt długo był shinobi, aby nie widzieć, co kryje się pod spodem tego "spaceru" i nie wiedzieć, że nie spodoba mu się to ani w ząb. Łatwiej było nie przyglądać się zbytnio, zignorować i poczekać, aż samo przejdzie.

Gdy na klatce schodowej wpadła na niego rozemocjonowana Tsunade, flankowana przez śpiącą na stojąco Shizune, Kakashi poczuł coś, czego nie czuł już dawno. Małe, ledwie wykrywalne drżenie, coś na kształt bardzo niedobrego przeczucia, podszyte lękiem i wyparciem tego lęku, dźgnęło go pod żebra. Nie lubił tego stanu, zbyt przypominał mu śmierć Obito i innych...przyjaciół.

Zauważył, że Tsunade coś do niego mówi i szybko zreflektował się, wytężając nieco nadwątloną uwagę. Zignorował dziwne spojrzenie Shizune i uśmiech Hokage, jak na jego smak zbyt przebiegły. Czemu ta niezrównoważona hazardzista miałaby mieć przebiegłą minę? Może odpowiedź będzie wynikać z tego, co mówi...

"...dobrze, że Iruka ma przyjaciela...Znaczy się, kogoś, kto będzie na niego uważał i troszczył się o niego. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że wy dwoje się zaprzyjaźnicie. To dobrze. To bardzo dobrze. Szczególnie po tym, co teraz przeszedł."

Kakashi zdusił w sobie kolejną falę drżącego, niedobrego przeczucia. Cholera, wiedział, że weekendy to przeklęty czas.

"Coś mu się stało?" nie podobał mu się ton jego głosu, niepewny i jakby trochę...zmartwiony. Jako elitarny ninja nie powinien objawiać w sposób tak oczywisty swoich uczuć. Jako elitarny ninja powinien w ogóle ich nie mieć. Więc jak to się dzieje, że właśnie je ma i to w tak niewygodnej, uwłaczającej jego godności wojownika formie?

Tsunade mierzyła go nieruchomym, dziwnie rozumiejącym spojrzeniem. Shizune ziewnęła i oparła się o ścianę.

"Z Iruką już wszystko w porządku. Odniósł tylko zewnętrzne obrażenia, nic, czego odpoczynek i parę technik leczniczych nie mogą zniwelować. Ale jego partnerka, która także brała udział w tej misji zginęła." Tsunade miała minę, jakby ugryzła coś nieświeżego. "Nikt nie podejrzewał, że obcy napastnicy mogą zaatakować posłańców dyplomatycznych. To była jakaś nieznana grupa zbiegłych ninjów z osady Dźwięku. Nie patrzyli, w kogo biją. Mordowali i posłańców z Dźwięku i z Konoha."

Obrażenia zewnętrzne. Misja. Partnerka. Śmierć. Tak, teraz Kakashi wiedział, skąd to nieprzyjemne uczucie lęku i niepokoju, czającego się gdzieś za oczyma, z tyłu głowy, tam, gdzie rodzą się sny i koszmary. Szczególnie te drugie miały tendencję do wydarzania się w rzeczywistości.

"Ale z Iruką wszystko w porządku?" nie potrafił powstrzymać się od zadania tego obnażającego słabość pytania, ale coś mówiło mu, że jeśli nie spyta, stanie się coś naprawdę bardzo, bardzo złego.

"Fizycznie tak." westchnęła Tsunade, pocierając zmęczone oczy i tłumiąc ziewnięcie. "Pracowałyśmy nad jego wstrząsem mózgu pół nocy, reszta to tylko siniaki i zadrapania. Ale... Umino niezbyt dobrze przechodzi śmierć swoich znajomych. Ha, śmierć kogokolwiek jest dla niego zawsze małą, osobistą traumą... nie jesteś odpowiednią osobą do konwersacji na ten temat.... Tak czy owak Umino nie powinien teraz być sam."

Kakashi patrzył tępo w drzwi z dębowego drewna, z prostą, metalową tabliczką ogłaszającą światu, że Iruka Umino mieszka właśnie tutaj. Tutaj przychodzi, gdy na jego oczach zamordują mu znajomego człowieka, gdy pogruchoczą mu kości, gdy po trzech nie przespanych nocach z rzędu, nie może już patrzeć na kawę a Hokage sama wypycha go do domu. I tutaj teraz leży. Sam. W jakiś sposób ta ostatnia myśl wydawała się Kakashiemu niesprawiedliwa i okrutna.

"Co przez to rozumiesz, Tsunade?"

Hokage spojrzała na niego jak na bardzo mądrego człowieka, który przez swoją wiedzę i umiejętności nie potrafi dojrzeć rzeczy najbardziej oczywistych. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu Hakate był skłonny przyznać jej rację.

"On nie ma przyjaciół. Czy Ty... wy...Czy ty masz..?" Tsunade starała się brzmieć racjonalnie. Nie wyszło.

"Ja mam pracę." uciął w zarodku jej niewypowiedzianą prośbę o wygospodarowanie czasu na odwiedzenie Umino, głównie dlatego, że zgoda przyszłaby mu zbyt łatwo. Podejrzanie zbyt łatwo. Dla kogoś tak oddanego swojej pracy oznaka ta mogła być pierwszym syndromem wewnętrznego rozpadania się, kryzysu wieku średniego i początku wrzodów.

"Masz całkowite zwolnienie z wszelkich obowiązków przez następne trzy dni." swobodnie odparła Tsunade, całkowicie nie wytrącona z rytmu rozmowy. "Pilnuj go. I opiekuj się nim. I nawet nie próbuj protestować, bo zdegraduję Cię do rangi genina."

"Możesz coś takiego zrobić?"

"Chcesz spraktykować?"

Przez moment mierzyli się ciężkim wzrokiem. Żadne z nich nie spuściło oczu. A więc Hokage wiedziała o ich wspólnych, sobotnich eskapadach i nocnych spotkaniach. Kakashiego nie zdziwiło to ani trochę, skąd więc ta dusząca kula w gardle? Należało jednak pewne rzeczy dookreślić, zanim sprawy wymkną się całkiem spod kontroli.

"Nie wydaje mi się, żebym był kimś, kogo Iruka mógłby nazwać przyjacielem."

Tsunade prychnęła ironicznie i otworzyła drzwi Umino odrobinę za mocno, gestem nakazując Hakate wejście do zacienionego przedpokoju. Shizune drgnęła, wyrwana jej gwałtownym ruchem z lekkiej drzemki przy ścianie.

"A więc pilnuj go, bo taki jest mój rozkaz. Potraktuj to jako priorytetowe polecenie od szefowej osady."

Kakashi cieszył się, że ma na twarzy maskę, bo wiedział na pewno, że na jego ustach widniał teraz brzydki, pogardliwy uśmiech. Nie była to niechęć do Tsunade, a w pełni uzasadniona złość na siebie, ponieważ właśnie odkrył, że nawet gdyby strzeżenie Iruki nie było poleceniem Hokage, sam i tak pilnowałby Umino. Tak dla pewności, że zamachowcy nie pojawią się ponownie. To odkrycie było jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemne niż wcześniejsze lękliwe drżenie i niepokój. Zdradzało, że jest słaby i pozwala sobie na rozluźnienie gardy tylko przez jakieś sentymentalne brednie.

Wszedł do pokoju powoli, podświadomie szykując się do jakiegoś niespodziewanego ataku jakiś wyimaginowanych przeciwników. Ale w wąskim, niemal pustym przedpokoju nikogo nie było. Z westchnieniem skierował się do sypialni. Poznał, że mały pokój na lewo od drzwi wejściowych jest sypialnią głównie po zapachu leków.

Sypialnia była niewielkim, podłużnym pokojem z oknem na wschód i paprotkami, zwisającymi ze ścian zielonymi, bujnymi grzywami. Na wąskim, świeżo pościelonym łóżku, w pościeli o kolorze pestki dyni, leżał Iruka. Miał zamknięte oczy i wyglądał, jak ktoś, kto nie ma teraz siły radzić sobie z rzeczywistością. Musiał wyczuć wejście Kakashiego, ale nie zareagował na nie w żaden sposób. Po prostu leżał nadal, w bezruchu, traktując Hakate jak zły sen, któremu trzeba dać trochę czasu, żeby zorientował się, że jest zły, i odszedł. Kakashi poczuł nagle, że nie, nie zostawi tego upartego gryzipiórka nawet, gdy ten zdecyduje się go całkowicie ignorować przez następne trzy dni.

"Cześć, jak się masz?"

Nienawidził siebie za nerwowe drgnięcie, które było dość dobrze słyszalne w jego głosie. Iruka nie odpowiedział ani nie otworzył oczu, tylko jego usta zacisnęły się boleśnie. Nie ma siły, pomyślał Kakashi i bez zastanowienia usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, odsuwając ostrożnie kołdrę. Nie ma siły i jest zmęczony tym wszystkim tak, że nawet nie chce patrzeć. Nawet na mnie.

"Wygląda na to, że miałeś ciężką misję."

Nie wiedział, dlaczego Tsunade uważała, że Umino potrzebował teraz czyjejś obecności, skoro był tak responsywnym rozmówcą jak kawał granitu i podobnie jak on zimnym. Zimnym, hmmm... może jednak jędza hokage miała jakiś zamysł w tym swoim bezsensownym planie. Patrząc na nieruchomą figurę Umino, leżącą na wznak pośród swoich dyniowych pościeli, Kakashi zaczynał się orientować, czemu gryzipiórkowi tak potrzebny był przyjaciel.

"Odezwij się do mnie chociaż. Wiesz, mówienie do tak nieprzyjaznego użytkownikowi rozmówcy, naprawdę wysusza natchnienie." żart nawet w jego własnych uszach brzmiał żałośnie i słabo.

Iruka nie otwierając oczu przewrócił się na lewy bok, twarzą do ściany. Hakate westchnął poirytowany. Czy on sam zachowywał się w podobny sposób po śmierci Obito? Jak przez mgłę pamiętał pierwsze dwa dni, kiedy leżał w szpitalu a Czwarty Hokage próbował z nim rozmawiać. Na próżno. Mały Hakate, kiedy zechciał, potrafił być niezwykle upartym, niereformowalnym szczeniakiem, a wtedy właśnie, jak nigdy w swoim życiu, pragnął być sam. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, dopóki faktycznie nie zostawiono go samemu sobie. Wtedy przyznał się do błędu, który kosztował życie jego przyjaciela i prawie oszalał. Zabawne, nie pamiętał, co się dokładnie stało, tylko tyle, że ocknął się i ktoś go przytulał. Nie wiedział do dziś, kto to był. Może Czwarty, może Trzeci, może jakaś przydrożna pielęgniarka. Ale wiedział na pewno, ze stuprocentową pewnością, że gdyby nie tamta osoba, załamałby się i już nigdy nie wziął kunai do ręki. Nigdy nie byłby już na tyle silny, żeby być ninją.

Tsunade chciała, żeby zrobił dla Umino to, co wtedy zrobiła dla niego ta bezimienna osoba, której twarz zamazała się z latami, jeżeli w ogóle była zapamiętana, pośród tych wszystkich pomieszanych uczuć, żalu, goryczy, wściekłości, bezsilności, aż wreszcie pogodzenia... Umarli odeszli a żywi żyją. Koło toczy się dalej i trzeba patrzeć dalej niż sięga ludzki wzrok, aby zrozumieć tą prawdę.

Kakashi nigdy dla nikogo tego nie robił, nie znał się zbytnio na pocieszaniu ludzi, więc wydawało mu się, że wygląda śmiesznie i idiotycznie, gdy pochyla się nad odwróconym Iruką i kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu.

"Ta kobieta, która odeszła... To był ktoś dla Ciebie ważny?" Nie podobało mu się podwójne dno tej wypowiedzi, tak jakby sondował głębokość uczuć Umino do jego zmarłej partnerki. A przecież nie o to chodziło.

Powolny ruch, szelest pościeli i łypnięcie czarnego, podbitego czerwienią oka.

"Ona nie odeszła tylko została zamordowana. Nie używaj względem mnie eufemizmów, jakbyś tłumaczył dziecku, że śmierć to odwieczne koło życia a żywi żyją dalej." Kakashi zamknął usta, które nagle otworzyły mu się bezwiednie w słabym proteście a twarz Umino złagodniała na jedną, pełną napięcia i niepewności chwilę. "Przepraszam. Dla mnie każdy mieszkaniec Konoha jest kimś ważnym."

"Więc po mnie rozpaczałbyś tak samo?" spytał Kakashi, jak na swój gust zbyt pospiesznie i na serio.

"..." Iruka wygiął dziwnie usta, jakby chciał się rozpłakać, albo roześmiać i nie był do końca pewny, za którym rozwiązaniem optować. Wreszcie zdecydował się uciec i odwrócił się na powrót plecami do Hakate, zwijając się w defensywną kulkę, z której wręcz biła frustracja, smutek i stłumiony gniew.

"Idź już. Nie potrzebuję litości." obwieścił twardy, zdecydowany głos, choć skulone plecy i zwinięte obronnie ramiona mówiły, co innego. Kakashi był już za stary, żeby dać się zwieść słowom, i Umino to wiedział.

"Będę w kuchni. Zrobię herbatę, bo wątpię, czy masz chęć na kawę. Na pewno potrzebujesz snu." powiedział w formie luźnej propozycji, spod której wyzierało stalowe postanowienie, że albo Iruka zaakceptuje jego pomoc i pogodzi się z faktem, że następne trzy dni mieszka z Hakate, albo może już teraz zacząć wyprowadzać się ze swojego mieszkania, bo pewien znany z upartości jonin, nigdzie się stąd nie wybiera. Umino wyczuł stalowe brzmienie głosu Kakashiego i siąknął nosem w odpowiedzi, że rozumie i godzi się ze swoim losem, jednakowoż czyni to niechętnie.

W kuchni Umino były dwa stołki, przy czym jeden był meblem niedawno zakupionym, bo metka dyndała jeszcze z jego nogi, obwieszczając niezbyt wysoką, ale też niemałą cenę. Kakashi uśmiechnął się smętnie. Tak, zatrważające, ile cech wspólnych mieli on i Iruka. Można by pomyśleć, że miał pod nosem brata bliźniaka, o którym nikt nic nie wiedział, i dopiero teraz dowiaduje się fascynujących detali z jego życia. Fascynujących, bo niemal dokładnie odzwierciedlających jego własne smutne, samotne, poświęcone wyłącznie pracy życie.

Kakashi wyglądał przez wąskie okno kuchni na zaśnieżoną ulicę i czekał, aż zagotuje się woda. Dla siebie znalazł kawę, rozpuszczalną, ale z przyzwoitego gatunku, i postanowił się nią obsłużyć. Iruce zrobił herbatę z hibiskusa.

Gdy powrócił do sypialni, z dwoma parującymi kubkami i tacą, Umino już spał. Kakashi postawił herbatę na nocnym stoliku, upychając uprzednio leżące tam papiery do jakiejś szuflady, a potem usiadł ponownie na krawędzi łóżka, ze swoją kawą w dłoni. Iruka wyglądał źle, był blady i miał podkrążone sinawo oczy a czarne włosy zlepiły się w jeden supeł w jego kitce, leżącej jak poskręcany mop na poduszce.

"Biedny, mały chuunin." Kakashi nie wiedział, dlaczego to powiedział i tym bardziej, dlaczego na głos.

"Biedny, mały jonin."

Głos Iruki był cichy i spokojny a mimo to potrafił zadać całkiem mocny cios. Hakate zacisnął palce na swoim kubku, chociaż w sumie nie był zły. Umino nie po raz pierwszy pokazał, że jest inteligentnym, przebiegłym strategiem i ironicznym rozmówcą. W sumie to, że nie mógł zasnąć, było raczej zrozumiałe. Kakashi przypomniał sobie swoją żałobę po przyjacielu i bezimiennego osobnika, który mu wtedy pomógł.

"Chcesz, żeby Cię przytulić?"

"Nie." głos Iruki był nadal martwo spokojny i cichy. Jonin zmrużył oczy.

"Pewnie, Ty tego nie potrzebujesz, ale ja tak." odpowiedział powoli. "Więc bądź tak dobry i mnie przytul, gryzipiórku."

Iruka usiadł na łóżku, jego kark napięty a barki drgające jeszcze od jakiegoś wielkiego wysiłku. Na jego skroni widniał wielki, czarno -pomarańczowy siniak a na szyi miał czerwone, zaognione ślady duszenia. Nie otworzył oczu. Hakate odstawił szybko swoją kawę i przysunął się powoli do Umino, niepewny, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale zdeterminowany dowiedzieć się, i to jak najszybciej. Iruka nie wykonał więcej żadnego ruchu, siedział tylko tak, w tej swojej pościeli, więc Hakate sam oplótł ramionami umięśnioną, smukłą sylwetkę. Chwila wiercenia się, szukania odpowiedniej pozycji. Kakashi nigdy nie był człowiekiem odpowiednim do przytulania, jednak przytulenie Umino zdawało się nie być tak trudne jak przypuszczał. Chuunin rozluźnił się, dopasowując się do tego niezgrabnego, niedźwiedziowatego ruchu. Hakate czuł jego oddech na swoim karku, wolny i spokojny, a słowa same wyleciały mu z ust.

"Teraz jest czas, żeby płakać. Jeśli chcesz."

Ale Iruka odmówił sobie prawa do płaczu. Po paru napiętych minutach wyślizgnął się z uścisku Kakashiego i sięgnął po herbatę, która już zaczynała stygnąć. Hakate patrzył na niego jak na osobę nieco niepoczytalną, chociaż nie przejawiał żadnych oznak psychicznego rozkładu czy zachwiania. Po prostu wypił swoją herbatę, wręczył joninowi pusty kubek i położył się z powrotem. Kątem oka Kakashi zauważył, że smutne, sfrustrowane spięcie ramion Iruki rozluźniło się trochę.

Gdy Iruka zasnął i tym razem Kakashi sprawdził, czy na pewno, Hakate poszedł do swojego mieszkania po parę niezbędnych rzeczy. Właściwie nie poszedł tylko pobiegł, i to po dachach, tak szybko, że jedynie paru anbu, patrolujących Konoha zauważyło jego pośpiech. Spakował ubrania na zmianę, trzy tomu "Eldorada Flirtujących", szczoteczkę do zębów i młynek do kawy, po czym wyślizgnął się ze swojego pustego jak zwykle domu. Tam gdzieś, zagrzebany w swojej dyniowej pościeli czekał na niego człowiek. I nawet, jeśli się do tego nie przyznawał, obecność Kakashiego była dla niego nieodzowna.

W jakiś całkiem obcy mu sposób, ta myśl była ważniejsza niż wszystkie misje, jakie wykonał w ostatnim tygodniu.

I only know  
that I`m longing to go  
back to my lazy day

Cały pierwszy dzień Iruka ignorował obecność Hakate w swoim domu, co było dla nich obu o tyle korzystne, że po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu mogli się wyspać dłużej niż parę godzin bez presji, że już jutro znowu zaleje ich strumień niekończącej się pracy, misji i papierów. Umino spał w swojej sypialni a Kakashi na kanapie w ciemnym, przytulnym salonie z wielkim oknem na wschód i ścianami wypełnionymi półkami książek. Bez słów mijali się w przedpokoju, w drodze do kuchni i do łazienki, i w jakiś pokręcony sposób cała sytuacja była nawet przyjemna. W każdym razie dla Hakate. Iruka okazał się nie tylko dobrym kompanem do rozmowy, ale także świetnym kompanem do milczenia a jego obecność nie była obciążająca ani krępująca. Jonin dawno nie czuł się tak swobodnie w cudzym mieszkaniu.

Drugiego dnia, gdy Kakashi siedząc w kuchni na nowym stołku jadł właśnie tosty z serem i zapijał je bawarką, Iruka przyszedł do niego i usiadł na przeciwko, mierząc go nieruchomym wzrokiem. Miał lekko czerwonawe oczy, ale zmęczenie zaczynało już ustępować z jego twarzy. Jakaś peryferyjna część mózgu Hakate zauważyła, że Umino ładnie wygląda w szmaragdowym szlafroku, zawiązanym niedbale i wyglądającym tak, że miało się chęć go dotknąć. Zanim Kakashi zdołał zagłuszyć tą zdradziecką myśl, Iruka westchnął i odezwał się niskim, zamyślonym głosem.

"Szkoda aż trzech dni na takie nic nie robienie. Skoro już tutaj ze mną utknąłeś, to może potrenujemy?"

Chciał sprawdzić, czy uczucia nie zakłócają już jego walki i sprawności. I bał się, że jeszcze do końca go nie opuściły. Kakashi rozumiał intencję Iruki i skinął głową, przełykając ostatni kęs tosta.

"Dobrze. Sam tego chciałeś."

Plac treningowy z tyłu akademii był pusty i zamarznięty na kość. Po pierwszych paru minutach sparingu okazało się, że Umino jest niesamowicie wytrzymały, po półgodzinie, że potrafi założyć techniki, z którymi miała problem nawet sama Tsunade, a po godzinie Kakashi zwalił się razem z nim na śnieg, tarzając się dziko i nie umiejąc opanować rozdrażnienia. Oto właśnie walczył jak równy z równym z chuuninem! I to takim chuuninem biurowym, którego plecy nie bolą z przetrenowania a od zbyt długiego siedzenia za biurkiem!

Jak zwykle Kakashi w pewnym momencie stracił cierpliwość i bez żadnych wstępów czy zakładania pieczęci, zaczął się z przeciwnikiem tłuc pięściami. Tak zwyczajnie, twardo i bez reguł. Iruka nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, a wręcz przeciwnie jakby na to czekał. Pośród ciszy przerywanej tylko świszczącymi oddechami, okładali się pięściami i kopali poniżej pasa. Nie był to klasyczny sparing shinobi, nie był to żaden styl walki, ninjitsu, taijutsu czy inna usankcjonowana forma powalenia przeciwnika, tylko wyładowanie gniewu, skręconego w jeden supeł z siłą, adrenaliną i pragnieniem zapomnienia.

Gdy Umino opadł na kolana, trzymając się za złamany chyba przez pięść Kakashiego nos, a Hakate wypluł sporą ilość ciemnoczerwonej, niemal czarnej krwi, jak zaczęli bez słowa, tak i bez słowa przestali się bić. Jonin usiadł ciężko obok chuunina i spojrzeli razem na porozrzucany, zbrukany śnieg, który stał się dla nich areną walki. Dookoła panowała cisza, jaką czasem można było spotkać w świątyniach.

"Dziękuję." odezwał się niechętnie Iruka, zdejmując sobie rękawiczkę i przykładając garść śniegu na nos.

"Nie ma za co. Musimy robić to częściej." odpowiedział uprzejmie Kakashi i zaśmiał się lekko, jakby wcale nie miał krwi w ustach i nie wypływała mu ona z rozciętej wargi. "Masz kwalifikacje na jonina i to jednego z lepszych. Dlaczego nie podchodzisz do egzaminu?"

Czarne oczu błysnęły smutno, po czym stwardniały, przybierając na powrót wygląd zamkniętych okien weneckich, w których można było zobaczyć tylko siebie, nigdy zaś zajrzeć do środka. Hakate pożałował, że zadał pytanie.

"To mój interes, kim chcę być i gdzie pracować." uciął sztywno Iruka, wstając i otrzepując się ze śniegu. "Jestem jeszcze trochę zmęczony, wracam do domu."

Hakate skinął głową i podążył za Umino, zamyślając się nieco nad niedopowiedzeniami, które stosował gryzipiórek.

Resztę dnia spędzili siedząc w salonie, oglądając głupawe programy telewizyjne. Czasem Iruka zasypiał, z głową na oparciu kanapy i udem, dotykającym luźno boku Kakashiego. Czasem robili sobie herbatę i jakieś przekąski. Obecność Umino miała w sobie coś kojącego i Hakate odkrył, co to takiego dopiero, gdy około północy Iruka stwierdził, że idzie spać i poszedł do swoich pościeli w kolorze pestki dyni. W chuuninie była akceptacja drugiej osoby, niezależnie od tego, co owa druga osoba chciała robić. Zarówno słowa jak i milczenie przyjmowane były naturalnie, pozwalając na całkowitą swobodę i nie powodując żadnego skrępowania. Hakate miał wrażenie, że w każdej chwili może zasnąć, wyjść na spacer, czy nawet wziąć dłuższą kąpiel, i nikt nie zada mu nawet jednego pytania, nic nie wspominając o krytykach czy sprzeciwach.

Iruka dawał każdemu, kto przebywał w jego towarzystwie spokojne, nie narzucające się poczucie wolności. Kakashi krótko zastanowił się, dlaczego żadne z jego partnerów (ek) nie miał takiej właściwości. Życie wydawałoby się wtedy łatwiejsze i bardziej znośne.

Trzeciego dnia Umino wstał wcześniej niż Kakashi, i jakimś magicznym sposobem zdołał nie obudzić go, wychodząc po zakupy i wracając z torbami pełnymi świeżego pieczywa, mleka i pomidorów. Hakate mruknął niekomunikatywnie i otworzył oczy, gapiąc się w sufit. Dopiero po chwili odkrył, że obudził go ładny, domowy zapach kawy zbożowej. Przez moment nie pamiętał gdzie jest, więc leżał tak w bezruchu, spowity mrokiem zimowego poranka i ciepłym kocem. Zza uchylonych drzwi wpadało delikatnie żółte światło z kuchni i oświetlało nikłe wzory na firance, szczelnie zasłaniającej okno.

Nie chciało mu się w ogóle wstawać, tak przyjemnie było leżeć sobie w milczeniu i w bezruchu pozwalać, aby cicha obecność kogoś drugiego rozchodziła się po zaciemnionym świecie salonu falami zapachu zbożowej kawy. Hakate odkrył, że nie było mu tak przyjemnie od bardzo dawna, od nie pamiętał nawet kiedy... i że miał by chęć, żeby takie drobne wydarzenia powtarzały się częściej.

Wylazł z salonu i drapiąc się po głowie wymamrotał jakieś zaspane 'dzbry' w kierunku kuchni, po czym powlekł się do łazienki. Tam schlapał się zimną wodą, spojrzał w lustro i prawie podskoczył z przerażenia, gdy zobaczył w nim obcą twarz.

"Cholera!"

Na szczęce widniał obrzydliwy, zielono-pomarańczowy siniak, oko z sharinganem było opuchnięte tak, że nie mógł go otworzyć choćby chciał, a rozcięta warga zrobiła się fioletowa i bolała jak diabli. Hakate z niedowierzaniem patrzył na swoje lico, wyglądające tak, jakby przejechał po nim kombajn. Jakim cudem nie zauważył tego wszystkiego wczoraj? Świat się kończy! Dobrze, że chociaż będzie mógł część tych obrażeń ukryć pod maską. Naruto nie dałby mu spokoju przez najbliższy miesiąc, śmiejąc się, że w końcu ktoś dopadł jego 'przystojną twarzyczkę'. I może miałby rację, ktoś faktycznie dopadł Hakate, i ten ktoś robił mu właśnie śniadanie, grzechocząc zapałkami i stukając nożem. 

Paradoks na paradoksie i wszystko przez te głupie wolne soboty. Kakashi przysiągł sobie w duchu, że gdy tylko zobaczy Tsunade, powie jej, co o tym całym galimatiasie myśli i to w niewybrednych słowach.

Ostrożnie umył twarz pod zimną wodą i nie przebierając się z pidżamy potoczył się w kierunku kuchni.

"Zdaj egzamin na jonina. Łatwiej mi będzie przyznać się przed sobą, że załatwił mnie ktoś mojej rangi." wydusił zdławionym głosem, siadając na swoim stołku i opadając na blat w rozlazłym, leniwym geście.

Iruka odwrócił się od kuchenki z czajnikiem w jednej ręce i jogurtem w drugiej, po czym zalał dwie szklanki mięty. Jego twarz także wyglądała nie wyjściowo, chyba, że w tym roku modnymi kolorami była zieleń podbita fioletami w pomarańczowe pręgi. Hakate skrzywił się, widząc wspaniale znokautowany nos właśnie w tych barwach. Niech mu jeszcze raz ktoś wyjaśni, czemu ludzie lubią i w ogóle chcą się sparować. Ach tak.

"Już Ci lepiej?"

Oczy Iruki drgnęły i na jedną, wspaniałą chwilę stały się miękkie i aksamitne. Blada, silna dłoń postawiła przed Kakashim wielki, prawie litrowy kubek kawy zbożowej, po czym wróciła do swojej mięty i zaplotła się nerwowo na uchu szklanki.

"Tak. Chociaż przyznam, że wolałbym tego nie robić zbyt często. Mam chyba wyłamany bark i coś z palcem u stopy. Ale przeszło mi już, dziękuję raz jeszcze. Teraz możesz spokojnie iść do siebie, Tsunade nie powinna już się wtrącać." głos Umino był cichy i nieco kpiący, i to po nim Hakate poznał, że faktycznie Iruka naprawdę ma się lepiej. Jednak myśl, że już musi opuścić jego nienapastliwą, pełną aprobaty obecność, zapach kawy i ciemny salon, który adoptował na jakiś czas na swoją sypialnię, była w przedziwny sposób niewygodna.

"Zostanę do wieczora. Ty rozmasujesz mi otarte plecy a ja zrobię porządek z twoim paluchem i barkiem, zgoda?"

Iruka uśmiechnął się ostrożnie i skinął głową. Potem nastąpiło śniadanie złożone ze świeżych bułek z dżemem i rozmaitymi jogurtami, suto zaprawione kawą zbożową i psyknięciami, za każdym razem, gdy któryś z nich uraził jakąś ranę. Wtedy Kakashi spoglądał na Irukę i wymieniali porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i uśmiech.

"Wiesz, może powinienem przenieść się do Ciebie na dłużej? Miesiąc, dajmy na to. Jest spora szansa, że nauczyłbyś mnie jak na dłuższą metę wytrzymywać z innymi ludźmi pod tym samym dachem." drażnił Hakate, z zadowoleniem poddając się wprawnym, silnym dłoniom, masującym mu obolałe plecy. "Mam wrażenie, że znalazłem tutaj coś, czego szukam już od dawna."

Hakate leżał wyciągnięty na kanapie w salonie, oddając się we władanie ugniataniu i uciskom, jakie serwował mu siedzący na jego udach Iruka. Ciepło Umino promieniowało łagodnie na dolne regiony ciała Kakashiego, budząc leniwe, zadowolone mruczenie w częściach, których ostatnio dość rzadko... używał.

"Trzymaj swoje bi na uwięzi, Kakashi." w głosie Iruki słychać było uśmiech. "Ja nie mam zamiaru być jednym z NICH. Mam swój własny stołek w kuchni i nie potrzebuję wiązać się bezmyślnie z człowiekiem, który sam już parę razy mi wyznawał, że nie nadaje się na stworzenie normalnego związku."

"Normalne związki?! Są takie???" udał zdziwienie Hakate i syknął, gdy jedna z dłoni, masujących mu teraz dolne części pleców, dźgnęła go nieco zbyt mocno. "Auć, cholera! Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz zadawać ból."

"Nie wiedziałem, że chcesz się do mnie przeprowadzić i spróbować żyć 'normalnie'. Szczególnie po tym, jak sobie zmasakrowaliśmy twarze." odparował Umino, podejmując rozluźniające mięśnie ruchy w okolicach nerek Kakashiego. Jego dłonie były ciepłe i pachniały olejkiem migdałowym. Hakate westchnął, dając spokój utarczkom słownym i powracając do swojej prywatnej medytacji. Łagodny dotyk palców, tych samych, które wcześniej go poraniły, teraz zabierał ból, wprawiając go w stan bliski zenowi. Inercja, wypełniona ciepłem i spokojem pustka, bezpieczeństwo. Czuł się tak, jakby właśnie wypuścił z rąk coś, co trzymał kurczowo wieki całe, tak długo, że już o tym zapomniał... I nie był to ostatni tom "Eldorada flirtujących".

Obudził się późnym popołudniem, rozluźniony pysznie i rozprężony, gotowy stawić czoła wszystkim misjom świata. Obok niego siedział z nogami podciągniętymi pod brodę Iruka, i drzemał, zawinięty w swoją dyniową kołdrę. Część niej okrywała ramiona Kakashiego, kręcąc mu w nosie zapachem jaśminu i drzewa sandałowego. Podniósł się ostrożnie, aby nie obudzić Umino, po czym wstał i podreptał do łazienki. Starając się nie patrzeć w lustro, załatwił wszystkie potrzeby związane z fizjologią, która najwyraźniej nie weszła w stan zen, wypił cztery szklanki wody, przyklepał odstające włosy i wrócił do salonu.

Iruka nadal siedział w niezmienionej pozycji, tylko teraz pochrapywał lekko i skulił się bardziej, z powodu braku ciepła, jakiego dostarczało mu ciało Kakashiego. Hakate uśmiechnął się bezwiednie, po czym delikatnie, tak, żeby nie obudzić w Umino instynktów wojownika, ułożył go na kanapie, wyciągając mu nogi i nakrywając całkowicie kołdrą. Czarne oczy otworzyły się zaspane a blada dłoń schwyciła na spodnie pidżamy jonina, który dopiero teraz zauważył, że cały dzień przechodził w stroju nocnym. Chociaż w sumie cały dzień spał, więc może to i dobrze.

Hakate ujął dłoń, trzymającą mocno jego spodnie w okolicach uda i spróbował podważyć jej palce.

"Puść, gryzipiórku. Muszę już iść do siebie. Jutro mamy już normalny, pracujący dzień."

Czarne oczy skołowane spojrzały na niego, lśniące i bezbronne. Widok zaiste niesamowity, zważywszy, że Umino zdawał się mieć zawsze jakąś obronną maskę, zasieki i mury dookoła siebie.

"...nie iśś... j... szcze...Zosstń" nie kończąc zdania, Iruka zapadł się ponownie w głąb swojej dyniowej kołdry.

Hakate nie wiedział, czemu czuje gdzieś w okolicach klatki piersiowej tępy ból na myśl, że zaraz wyjdzie z tego mieszkania i już nigdy nikt nie zrobi mu kawy zbożowej w tak naturalny, swobodny sposób jak Umino. Nie wiedział też, czemu uklęknął przy kanapie, tak, że jego usta znalazły się tuż obok głowy Iruki, która potoczyła się po poduszce i wyglądała teraz, jakby chciała oprzeć się mu na piersi. Hakate zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, uspokajając swoje nienaturalnie pobudzone libido.

"Słuchaj, muszę iść. Moje bi może dostać hopla, gdy tak tutaj po ciemku siedzimy." dlaczego szeptał też było dla niego tajemnicą, ale jakoś nie mógł się powstrzymać. Czarna, potargana głowa osunęła się dalej na poduszkę a parę strzępiastych kosmyków musnęło Hakate po twarzy. Zdołał restartować myślenie za drugim podejściem. "Fajnie się z Tobą spędza czas, gryzipiórku, naprawdę. I dlatego nie chcę zrobić Ci krzywdy, korzystając z chwilowej niemocy twojego zdrowego rozsądku a mojej samotności. Tak nie można, szczególnie, że jesteś bardzo inteligentnym gryzipiórkiem i nie dasz się namówić na żaden układ, a ja bez układu ani rusz. Bo stary egoista jestem i koniec. Nie chcesz chyba robić dożywotnio kawy komuś, kogo prawie w ogóle nie ma w domu, a jak już jest, to śpi, hm? Tak myślałem, więc teraz grzecznie puść moją pidżamę i wyśpij się dobrze, bo Tsunade zasypie Cię jutro wspaniałymi, pachnącymi świeżością drukami do wypełnienia i znowu nie będziesz spać przez tydzień. A ja sobie już pójdę, cześć."

Ale dłoń nie chciała puścić jego pidżamy, natomiast czarne oczy otworzyły się powoli, nagle dziwnie świadome i błyszczące.

"Mnie nie ma w domu prawie cały tydzień i Ciebie nie ma w domu prawie przez cały tydzień. To będzie oszczędność, gdybyśmy zamieszkali razem. I zyskanie na czasie, bo zamiast szwendać się w sobotę po pubach, będziemy mogli zapijać się w trupa u siebie w salonie." głos Iruki był cichy, jednak dało się w nim wyczuć pewne napięcie. Kakashi zamarł w bezruchu, głośno przełykając ślinę.

"Nie proponujesz mi chyba..." jakoś słowo 'związek' nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło, ale szczęśliwie nie musiało, bo Iruka, będąc jak to on, przenikliwym, szybko wyciągającym wnioski szczwanym lisem, wiedział od razu, czego się boi Kakashi.

"Nie, nie proponuję związku, tylko współlokatorstwo, jeżeli takie słowo w ogóle istnieje." objaśnił szybko, puszczając spodnie Hakate. "Jeśli będziesz pilnował swojego bi tak jak należy, możemy zamieszkać razem. Mniej kłopotu, taniej i przyjemniej. Będziemy się widywać raczej rzadko, bo obaj wracamy dość późno w pracy i nie jesteśmy wtedy zbyt rozmowni."

Kakashi patrzył na zamazaną ciemnością twarz Umino i miał mętne wrażenie, że wszystko, co działo się przez ten miesiąc, właśnie do tego zmierzało. Zarówno kupowanie nowego stołka, sobotnie sesje z sake, młynek do kawy, tragiczna misja Iruki, wszystko to powoli, ale bezwzględnie prowadziło do jednego mieszkania. I przyjaźni.  
Jakoś nie bał się już tego słowa. Może dlatego, że nie było żadnego bardziej trafnego określenia na tą delikatną, przepełnioną ostrożnością a jednocześnie wiarą, więź, jaka zaczęła się między nimi budować już w czasie ich pierwszego, sobotniego spotkania w piwnicznym pubie.

"Dobrze, gryzipiórku. Ale jeśli będzie między nami coś skrzypiało, wracam do siebie i nie masz do mnie urazy i nadal spotykamy się w soboty, OK? Wiesz, ja nie należę do ludzi łatwych we współżyciu... w użyciu, chciałem powiedzieć, i dlatego..."

Iruka spał. Hakate westchnął, schował pod kołdrę wiszącą bezwładnie, bladą rękę, i złożył dłonie w pieczęć. Przeniesienie wszystkich jego rzeczy do domu Umino nie będzie trudne. Nie miał ich aż tak dużo. W ogóle nie posiadał zbyt wiele, ani przedmiotów ani ludzi, których najzwyczajniej w świecie posiadać się nie dało. Albo przychodzili sami, albo ich nie było. Hakate czuł, że zwinięty w bezpieczny kłębek dyniowej kołdry Iruka, właśnie do niego przyszedł. Paradoksy życia. Umino przyszedł do niego nie wychodząc nawet ze swojej pościeli i leżąc w swoim domu.

Kakashi uśmiechnął się na taką ironię, ale zabolał go siniak na szczęce, więc przestał.

 

And how it sings and how it sighs  
and how it never stay  
And how it rings and how it cries  
and how it sails away... away... away...

 

Przez następny tydzień Hakate widział Irukę tylko rano przy śniadaniu, które na mocy jakiejś niepisanej umowy, zawsze jedli razem, nieważne, o której wychodzili do pracy. Umino wiedział, że Kakashi od piątej rano przeprowadza swój własny, prywatny trening, ukryty przed oczyma wszystkich i nic nie mówił, gdy jonin wychodził o cztery godziny wcześniej niż wymagał tego jego grafik. Hakate był mu za to wdzięczny. Normalnie jego wcześniejsi partnerzy jęczeli zawsze, żeby ich także zabrał i poćwiczył z nimi, nie rozumiejąc, że shinobi musi mieć parę technik, o których nikt nic nie powinien wiedzieć. Umino zdawał się znać tę zasadę i bez słowa punktualnie o piątej rano wstawiał wodę na kawę. Kakashi podejrzewał, że Delfin prowadził także swoje tajne treningi i także robił to we wczesnych godzinach porannych.

Misji było coraz więcej. Konoha, znana z wielu młodych talentów, miała niezwykłe powodzenie i zgarniała co ważniejsze zlecenia bez większych sprzeciwów innych osad. Byli najlepsi, szczególnie, jeśli chodziło o misje w terenie i te, które wymagały operacji zamaskowanych. Kakashi wykonywał jedno, dwa polecenia z drużyną siódmą, po czym jeszcze sam, prywatnie wyruszał na jakiś mały rekonesans czy zwykłą misję infiltracyjną. Był w formie. Nawet Tsunade to widziała i obiecywała podwyżkę. Hakate nie przejął się zbytnio atencją kolegów, Gaia, Kurenai, Asumy, którzy kiwali głową nad 'niemożliwym' Sharinganem, zdolnym wciąż podwyższać swoje kwalifikacje i utrzymywać zdrowie psychiczne jednocześnie. Pracowało mu się świetnie a walczyło wręcz doskonale i nic innego się nie liczyło. Miał poczucie kompletnego spełnienia, lubił to co robił i robił to dobrze. Niepotrzebne, nocne myśli i głupie rozważania zniknęły, pozostawiając tylko zdrowy, mocny sen i świadomość rozwoju.

Kakashi nienawidził poczucia, że doszedł już do swojego limitu, że nic już więcej nie osiągnie. Życie było nieustanną drogą, kołem, które kręciło się pod ręką. Jeśli zaciskałeś dłoń, zatrzymywało się i uniemożliwiało rozwój, ale jeśli pozwoliłeś mu się swobodnie toczyć... Hakate czuł, że żyje, tak mocno, jak jeszcze nigdy.

Drużyna siódma z zadziwieniem patrzyła na swojego mistrza, który stał się nagle ruchliwy i złośliwy bardziej niż zwykle, dorównując energią Naruto, który odbierał to jako osobistą obrazę. Uzumaki ostatnio nieco opadł z sił. Sasuke okazał się wymagającym, nieustępliwym partnerem i wymęczał swojego "młotka" czymś więcej niż tylko sparingiem. Słynne, klanowe libido Uchihów zaczynało się odzywać i działo się to kosztem czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego i tyłka Naruto. Kakashi nie komentował. Jego studenci w sposób wyraźny byli szczęśliwi i pomimo zmęczenia spełnieni, co tylko podkreślało jego własny spokój i zadowolenie z siebie. Gdyby wiedział, że mieszkanie z przyjacielem tak wpływa na postawę człowieka, zrobiłby to już dawno z jednym ze swoich byłych partnerów, którzy jakoś nigdy nie nakładali się na pojęcie ‘przyjaciela’ jako takiego. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego obecny stan jest efektem przeprowadzki do Iruki. Nie potrafił powiedzieć dlaczego. Może lepiej wypoczywało się, gdy jakaś inna istota ludzka spała za ścianą i pochrapywała lekko, zanurzona w swoim zmęczonym, sprawiedliwym śnie?

Oczywiście, niesnaski między Umino a Hakate zdarzały się, ale z braku czasu rozgrywane były na kartkach, przyczepianych magnesami na lodówce. Iruka nie znosił, gdy Kakashi zostawiał brudne szklanki w zlewie i po prysznicu przecierał lustro w łazience za pomocą ręcznika, zostawiając maleńkie kłaczki na zamglonej, zaparowanej powierzchni. Hakate z kolei czuł się czasem lekko podenerwowany znajdowaniem swojego szlafroka w shurikenowy deseń w przedpokoju. Fakt, czasem zdarzyło mu się założyć jakąś koszulkę Umino i użyć jego kremu do rąk albo rzucić gdzieś na podłogę mokry ręcznik, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że chuunin może sobie używać czegoś tak intymnego jak jego szlafrok! Nigdy jednak nie przemówili się z tego powodu, zostawiali tylko krótkie, ironiczne notki na lodówce. Czasami Hakate łapał się na tym, że czeka na odpowiedź Umino i jest ciekawy, co tym razem odpisze jego gryzipiórek. Czasem były to zwykłe, pragmatyczne polecenia, które Umino zapisywał czarnym flamastrem, zapełniając karteczki swoim równym, ściśniętym mocno pismem. W sumie nie były niczym odkrywczym i ogłaszały tylko, że ‘skończyło się masło’ albo ‘nie wyżeraj moich płatków śniadaniowych tak ewidentnie’, ale do nich Hakate także dopisywał swoje komentarze w stylu ‘po co nam mydło lawendowe, rumianek Ci się już znudził?’, albo ‘nudny jogurt bezsmakowy należy zamienić chociaż raz na deser czekoladowy, inaczej pochorujemy się od zdrowej żywności’, czy inne, wesołe komentarze, na które Umino czasem reagował, chociaż częściej ignorował. Kakashi był jednak pewien, że Iruka czyta uważnie wszystkie jego dopiski, poczynione czerwonym, grubym pisakiem, należącym do oprzyrządowania shinobi i pozwalającym zaznaczać drogę powrotną. Przy śniadaniu zdarzało się chuuninowi wybuchnąć śmiechem przy odczycie kolejnej kartki, na której Hakate proponował upić Tsunade likierem owocowym (zabójcza rzecz) albo wzniecić pożar w biurze, żeby odbyć poza programową sesję z sake, w ramach przyspieszenia soboty. Gdzieś pomiędzy docinkami, przyczepianymi na lodówce, a masażami i przyjemnymi, męskimi wieczorami, zakrapianymi dobrym trunkiem, Hakate odkrył, że właściwie nie ma nic przeciwko temu znienawidzonemu dniowi wolnemu, jak długo ma pod ręką porządny gatunek grzańca, lub sake, i jest z nim Umino.

W sumie soboty stały się jego ulubionym dniem, na który czekał już od wtorku. Weekendy nabierały smaku, gdy Iruka z kpiącym uśmiechem przynosił Kakashiemu kawę do łóżka i rozmasowywał zbolałe od nieludzkiego treningu członki jonina. Hakate zawsze pytał, czemu to robi, skoro sam jest zmęczony i wcale nie musi spełniać samolubnych, sobotnich zachcianek jakiegoś tam współlokatora. Wtedy Umino robił poważną minę, pod którą czaiła się dobroduszna ironia i odpowiadał, że owszem, ale on także robi to z egoistycznych pobudek, mianowicie udaje przed samym sobą, że nie jest aż tak samotny jak ma się to w rzeczywistości. Czasami umysł Umino pracował w dziwny sposób, ale skoro to powodowało, że co sobota Kakashi miał dostarczaną do łóżka mocną, dobrze zmieloną kawę, nie zamierzał niczego krytykować.

Parę razy odezwało się u Hakate nieznośne i całkiem nie dające się opanować bi, ale zagłuszał je skutecznie myślami, że lepiej mieszkać z przyjacielem, niż z kochankiem. Poza tym Iruka wydawał się być niezmiernie wrażliwy na punkcie swojej seksualności i niezbyt dobrze reagował nawet na żarty w kontekście miłości między mężczyznami. Oczywiście, nie przeszkadzało to zdradzieckiej części intymnej Kakashiego w radosnym drganiu, ilekroć zapomniał, czyje plecy masuje i z przyjemnością gładził powolnymi, wyrafinowanymi ruchami napięte pod wpływem stresu mięśnie Umino. Ciało Iruki nie było ciałem wyjątkowej piękności, prawdę rzekłszy było to całkiem zwyczajnie ciało shinobi, ani nie przeładowane mięśniami ani nie za chude. Normalne, a przez co całkiem miłe, swojskie i dające się bez krępacji ugniatać i uciskać w rozluźniającym masażu, jaki zawsze w sobotę wieczorem aplikował mu Kakashi. Właśnie łatwość, z którą można było zbliżyć się do tego 'przyjacielskiego' ciała była jego atutem. Hakate nigdy nie myślał, że bliskość i niemal intymna znajomość czyichś pleców jest w stanie pobudzić go seksualnie, a jednak czasem właśnie tak się działo. Umino, uśpiony łagodnymi dotykami, nie zauważał podniecenia Kakashiego i całe szczęście, po z pewnością uciekłby z krzykiem człowieka słusznie urażonego i zniesławionego. Hakate nie zwracał uwagi na wybryki swojego penisa, który ostatnio ekscytował się przedziwnymi rzeczami, takimi jak ciepła skóra na karku Iruki, czy też jego ładnie ukształtowane łopatki. Człowiek nie kontrolował przecież swoich marzeń, szczególnie tych niegroźnych, malutkich i niemożliwych do zrealizowania.

Czasami Hakate zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób Umino radzi sobie z popędami. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby chuunin miał kogoś, poza tym sam twierdził, że seks jest dla niego przyjemny tylko z osobą, którą darzy jakimś głębszym uczuciem. O ile Kakashi dobrze się orientował, Iruka aktualnie nie posiadał takiej osoby, więc pewnie pozostawała mu zawsze mało romantyczna, ale zawsze efektywna ręka. Takie rozważania kończyły się dla Hakate paroma pchnięciami w jego własną, także mało romantyczną, ale efektywną dłoń. Mokre bokserki także nie należały do przyjemności, więc starał się raczej nie drążyć tematu zbyt często. Gryzipiórek umiał sobie poradzić ze swoją własną fizjologią, on także powinien umieć się opanować. Cholera, może robota biurowa zmniejszała potrzeby seksualne, może Iruka uprawiał gdzieś potajemnie seks z sekretarkami Tsunade, może najzwyczajniej w świecie lepiej panował nad swoimi myślami... Hakate z pogardą rozważał tą ostatnią opcję. Nie, żaden chuunin, choćby nie wiem jak wygadany i dobry w walce, nie będzie mógł chwalić się tym, ze ma lepszą samokontrolę niż Hakate Kakashi!

Pewnej nocy Iruka przyszedł wyjątkowo późno, gdy Kakashi leżał już u siebie w salonie, adoptowanym na jego prywatny pokój, próbując zasnąć. Jonin usłyszał nietypowy dla Umino ciężki ruch wieszania płaszcza i zdejmowania butów. Pomyślał, że chuunin był na jakiejś misji w terenie i może jest ranny, skoro porusza się z takim trudem i nie zwraca uwagi na to, że może obudzić swojego współlokatora. Lekko wkurzony Kakashi zerknął na budzik, który wskazywał drugą nad ranem, i już zaczął się podnosić, żeby pomóc Iruce i zobaczyć, czy nie potrzebuje on jakiejś pomocy, ale zatrzymał się w pół ruchu.

Smukła, zacieniona postać stanęła przed drzwiami do salonu, odbijając się w szklanej szybie niczym jakiś niemy duch. Kakashi obserwował w bezruchu mroczną figurę, jak unosi dłoń, aby zapukać i jak po chwili wahania opuszcza ją bezgłośnie. A potem Hakate usłyszał urywane westchnienie, które postawiło mu na karku wszystkie włosy. Bez namysłu zerwał się z łóżka, zawinął się niedbale w szlafrok i nie troszcząc się o kapcie, na bosaka wstał i z rozmachem otworzył drzwi. Postać za nimi niemal podskoczyła z zaskoczenia. Kakashi stał przez moment w całkowitym bezruchu, gapiąc się prosto w czarne, zaćmione bólem oczy i miał wrażenie, że za chwilę zmiażdży klamkę, którą bezwiednie ściskał w dłoni.

Przed drzwiami do jego pokoju stał zmęczony jak pies, w poszarpanym ubraniu i z krwią na rękach Umino Iruka. I płakał.

"Co się stało?!" zdołał wydukać Kakashi, zanim mocne ramiona złapały go w przerażająco silny, kruszący kości uścisk.

"Nic się nie stało!" warknął mokrym głosem Umino. "Tylko Naruto właśnie został zaatakowany w rezydencji Uchiha przez Itachiego!... Wal...czą..."

"Kiedy, jak to?!" wydusił Hakate zmuszając Umino do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Czarne ślepia były podbite na fioletowo a duże, wrażliwe powieki zaczerwienione od długo wstrzymywanego płaczu. Iruka spuścił wzrok, najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że wygląda strasznie.

"Itachi przyszedł do Sasuke... Właśnie teraz walczy tam Tsunade i Jiraiya, mnie nie pozwolili iść i kazali Tobie też powiedzieć, że nie możesz... Rany boskie, oni tam zginą! Naruto zginie!!!"

Hakate przełknął pierwszą, największą pigułkę nowych wiadomości i podszedł do całej rzeczy praktycznie. Nie było sensu panikować, szczególnie z bliskim szoku chuuninem w ramionach. Kakashi wyczuwał, że Umino chodziło nie tyle o ewentualną śmierć Uzumakiego, co o jakieś dawne wspomnienie, które do tej pory zagrzebane w świadomości, teraz nagle wydobyło się na powierzchnię. Takimi ludźmi należało się szybko zająć, zwłaszcza, jeżeli dysponowali taką siłą jak Iruka. Kakashi bez zbędnych słów złapał Umino za kark i zaprowadził do łazienki, gdzie przemocą władował mu głowę pod kran i odkręcił zimną wodę.

"Co robisz, idioto!!!"

Kakashi nie zareagował. Złapał jakiś ręcznik, zarzucił na czarną, potarganą czuprynę i smutno sterczącą resztkę kitki, po czym metodycznie zaczął pozbawiać Irukę części jego poszarpanej, pokrwawionej odzieży. Umino nagle oklapł i przestał oponować, biernie poddając się zabiegom Hakate. Jonin ściągnął mu skarpety i zawinął w swój szlafrok (szlafrok Umino akurat pechowo był w praniu), po czym bez słów odeskortował do salonu i zmusił do położenia się w swojej jeszcze ciepłej pościeli. Chuunin zrobił ruch, jakby chciał wstać, ale Kakashi złapał go za ramiona i spojrzał z bliska w bladą, wykrzywioną szokiem twarz.

"Słuchaj no, gryzipiórku! Nie wiem, co się tam dzieje, ale wiem jedno. Naruto i Sasuke są na tyle silni, że dadzą sobie radę sami. Pomaga im dwóch senninów, ani Ty ani ja nie jesteśmy tam potrzebni. Szczególnie Ty, bo wyglądasz, jakbyś zaraz miał paść trupem... Wiem, że zależy Ci na Uzumakim, ale bez głupot!!! Leż tutaj i nawet nie próbuj zwiać, bo złapię Cię, zanim zdążysz się odwrócić do okna i Bóg mi świadkiem, skopię Ci tyłek! A teraz idę do kuchni zrobić herbatę a Ty nawet nie waż się drgnąć! Leż i uspokój się! Trzęsiesz się jak w febrze! Wygląda na to, że sam będziesz potrzebował pomocy lekarskiej bardziej niż oni!!!"

"Muszę im pomóc...muszę..." zaczął Iruka, ale Hakate tylko zarzucił na niego szorstkim, brutalnym ruchem jeszcze jeden koc. Doprawdy, mały, uparty, oszukujący sam siebie chuunin mógł być denerwującym elementem, kiedy chciał.

"Więc dlaczego tutaj przybiegłeś, panie logiczny chuuninie? Nie odpowiesz? Dobrze, więc sam sobie udzielę odpowiedzi! Doskonale wiesz, że ani ja ani ty nie jesteśmy w stanie im pomóc i z tej właśnie przyczyny wróciłeś do domu. Bo wiesz, że nic nie możesz zrobić!..."

Czarne oczy spojrzały na Kakashiego z wściekłością i nieskrywanym bólem, od którego coś zacisnęło mu się na gardle, ale wytrzymał mężnie pod tym wzrokiem i tylko wydął pogardliwie wargi. Wyglądało na to, że Iruka potrafił doskonale uciekać przed prawdą. I był w tym prawie tak dobry jak sam Hakate.

"Dadzą sobie radę. To twardzi wojownicy i świetni ninja. Znam ich możliwości, i wiem, że dadzą radę więc uspokój się wreszcie. Idę robić herbatę."

Wstał i pomaszerował do kuchni krokiem osobnika wkurzonego na cały świat, z głośnym brzękiem postawił czajnik na gazie i wyciągnął z szafki dwa kubki. Nie zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał otwierające się drzwi od salonu, ale był nieco zaskoczony faktem, że Umino zamiast pobiec do wyjścia, poszedł do kuchni, spojrzał na niego dziwnym wzorkiem. Czarne włosy, rozpuszczone i wciąż mokre, opadały mu na ramiona, na twarz, a usta były czerwone i wilgotne, uchylone jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, i nie mogło mu to przejść przez gardło. Hakate przewrócił oczyma, czując jak jego bi reaguje momentalnie na taki obraz chuunina w rozchełstanym szlafroku, z pasmami grubych, sztywnych włosów, zasłaniającymi twarz i rozognionymi gorączkowo oczyma. Umino zbliżył się jeszcze o dwa kroki tak, że Kakashi poczuł przez pidżamę ciepło jego rozgorączkowanego ciała i wyciągnął rękę, żeby się odgrodzić.

"Słuchaj, ja nie..."

Zanim Hakate zdążył dokończyć zdanie, Umino w błyskawicznym tempie, którego nie zarejestrował nawet sharingan, podszedł do Kakashiego i wyciągnął ramiona. A potem zimne, drżące lekko usta zaaplikowały mu najbardziej podniecający pocałunek w całym jego samotniczym, egoistycznym życiu.

 

And how it sings, and how it sights  
and how it never stay  
And how it rings, and how it cries  
and how it sails away...away...away...

 

end

 

Homoviator 2005


	3. Meant for

Tytuł: Sobotni wieczór  
part - III- Meant for  
pairing: Kakashi Iruka  
warning" see below  
YAOI

 

MEANT FOR

 

I know, that you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you

Rzucili się na siebie jak wściekłe zwierzęta, szarpiąc ubrania, drapiąc się po drżących pośród pośpiesznych ruchów ramionach. W milczeniu, przerywanym tylko westchnieniami zadowolenia i warknięciami niecierpliwości, walczyli z upartym zacięciem o to, kto komu sprawi większą rozkosz, kto kogo szybciej doprowadzi do bezsilnych drgawek przyjemności gorączkowej, rozedrganej i pośpiesznej. Kakashi ujął w dłonie pośladki Iruki i uścisnął je mocno, wydając z siebie gardłowy pomruk dezaprobaty, gdy ręce Umino opuściły jego potargane włosy. Chuunin rozumiał go bez słów, a jego ciekawskie palce znalazły swoją drogę pośród rozchełstanej pidżamy prosto od sutków po dolne regiony podbrzusza.

Nie było czasu na normalny, zwykły, wolny pocałunek, to, co robili było raczej jakimś szaleńczym kąsaniem, gryzieniem warg, policzków, szyi i wszystkiego, co znajdowało się w zasięgu ich ust. Kakashi przylepił się całym ciałem do rozgrzanego torsu Iruki, który już kompletnie obnażony wystawał zza zsuniętego całkowicie szlafroka. Nie do końca pamiętał, kto zaczął, po prostu Hakate złapał głębiej smakowicie twarde pośladki Umino akurat wtedy, gdy Iruka podniósł uda i oplótł go nimi w talii. Potem było już tylko czyste szaleństwo ocierających się o siebie, na wpół obnażonych erekcji, ciężkie, przyspieszone oddechy i dłonie, które wciąż nie dość mogły dosięgnąć wijących się w rozkoszy ciał i chwytały chciwie za ramiona, kark, szyję, łydki. Percepcja Kakashiego zawężyła się jedynie do pysznie zaczerwienionego od gryzienia, malinek i innych, radosnych czynności ramienia Iruki i miejsca, w których stykały się i pocierały powoli ich męskości, wściekłe, wyjące i drażniące bestie, słuchające tylko swoich własnych, nieodgadnionych argumentacji. Hakate nie zauważył, kiedy i jak rozpłaszczył Umino na jednym z bocznych blatów kuchennych, wpakował się całym ciężarem między jego nogi i powolnym, agonijnym ruchem zaczął doprowadzać ich obu do frustrującego stanu, kiedy stosunek będzie zbędny, ponieważ będzie... po fakcie.

"Mffffczekaj!" Hakate oderwał swoje usta od Iruki, który wpił się w nie desperacko jak wampir i z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem pozwalał się od nich odsunąć. Twarz Umino była mieszaniną pożądania, niepewności i czegoś, co wyglądało podejrzanie jak jakaś rezygnacja. Hakate nie spodobał się ten zestaw sprzecznych emocji, ale nie miał okazji przyjrzeć się mu bliżej, ponieważ Iruka z gniewnym warknięciem przyciągnął go ponownie swoimi udami a jego dłonie spłynęły w dół luźnych, pidżamowych spodni Kakashiego, poczyniając kolejne szkody w motoryce myślenia i osądu jonina. Umino podjął powolny i miażdżący ruch, który wzniecał w Hakate ogień, biały i wygłuszający całą resztę świata.  
Stwierdzając w natłoku odczuć, że nie mogą tak się obłapiać na niewygodnym blacie bocznym, który już odciskał swoje kanty na delikatnej skórze wewnętrznych stron ramion Iruki, Hakate resztkami silnej woli zatamował nieco ruchy agresywnego, nagle niesamowicie aktywnego Umino i podniósł go powoli. Czarne oczy rozszerzyły się w zadziwieniu, szlafrok opadł na podłogę z miękkim klapnięciem a Kakashi przez jakąś krótką, zwariowaną chwilę poczuł czystą radość, że oto trzyma całe naręcze najwyraźniej bardzo namiętnego kochanka, przyjaciela, zaparzacza kawy i współlokatora. W jakiś przedziwny sposób w skołowanej głowie Kakashiego zlało się to z posiadaniem osoby chuunina na własność już na zawsze.

Odsunął się od atakujących go wciąż ust, żeby nie przygryźć Umino języka, podczas dalekiej drogi do sypialni. W tak paranoicznej sytuacji pokonanie trzech metrów było poważnym problemem, szczególnie, że Iruka nie poddawał się tak łatwo i objął mocno ramionami barki Kakashiego, błądząc ustami po przewrażliwionej, nieco już obtartej na skutek gwałtownego używania, skórze karku. Hakate westchnął, gdy sprytny język, ruchliwy i ciekawski, wtargnął mu do ucha, podszczypując i smyrgając tak, że czuł owo smyranie nawet w końcówkach palców u stóp. Iruka wykorzystał moment nieuwagi i jednym pchnięciem w lewą stronę, przylepił ich obu do ściany, gdzie jego dłonie, wargi i uda poczyniły nieodwracalnie zmiany w mózgu Hakate. Jonin był niemal pewien, że stracił na stałe co najmniej dwadzieścia procent koordynacji oko-ręka, ale nie poddawał się w swoim dążeniu, aby Iruka odbył swój pierwszy raz w cywilizowanych warunkach. A w każdym razie w łóżku, gdyż cokolwiek 'cywilizowanego' nie mieściło się akuratnie w obszarze myślowym obu ninjów.

Drzwi do sypialni ustąpiły pod kopniakiem Kakashiego i obaj praktycznie wpadli do środka, niemal wywracając się o swoje splątane w jeden supeł kończyny. Hakate ostatkiem sił przytrzymał głowę Iruki, zanim nie runęli z całej siły na łóżko, które wydało z siebie okropny, skrzeczący dźwięk i wyglądało na to, że po całej akcji, będzie już kompletnie nie do użycia. Potem nastąpiła chwila szamotania, w ramach której ustalono, że Kakashi będzie na górze. I zrobiono to bez słów, które jakoś nie pasowały do całej sytuacji i surowej, gorączkowej potrzeby, która kryła się za niskimi, rozedrganymi mruknięciami i ukąszeniami, którymi się nawzajem obsypywali. Iruka, całkiem już wciśnięty w poduszki ciężarem Hakate, oplótł go ciasno udami a jego ramiona zacisnęły się na barkach Kakashiego w taki sposób, że siniaki były nieuniknione. Umysł jonina nie miał jednak czasu zastanowić się nad tym małym faktem, zafrapowany całkowicie sposobem, w jaki ocierali się o siebie, prężyli i wzdychali.

Czując, że dłużej nie wytrzyma, Kakashi oderwał się za pomocą czystej siły woli od umięśnionego, wijącego się pod nim ciała, i powiódł błędnym wzrokiem po pokoju. Miał wrażenie, że jego mózg właśnie zrobił sobie przerwę, co mocno nadwątliło jego zdolności komunikacyjne, a te były niezbędne, jeżeli Iruka chciał jutro móc normalnie usiąść. Czy schylić się. Czy w ogóle wstać z łóżka. Teraz dopiero Kakashi poczuł, z jaką mocą odezwało się jego długo uciskane bi i nie było wątpliwości, na czyim tyłku się to odbije.  
"...Moment...musimy...jakiś krem, albo olejek znaleźć...żeby... Jest, widziałem jeden w... w tym miejscu, gdzie prysznic..." dobra, sytuacja była krytyczna. Hakate zapominał słów, co znaczyło, że z olejkiem, czy bez, Umino jutro z łóżka nie wstanie, a nawet, jeśli mu się to uda, nie odejdzie zbyt daleko.

Umino spojrzał na niego lśniącymi, nieskoncentrowanymi oczyma, jakby przez chwilę nie rozumiał, co się do niego mówi, po czym prychnął słabo. Miało to być prychnięcie pogardliwe, ale jakoś nie wyszło. Widocznie pogarda nie była emocją, która dobrze wychodziła ludziom, którzy trzymali dłonie w bokserkach innych ludzi. Kakashi zaśmiałby się na tą myśl, ale nie miał na tyle energii. Była cała skierowany na dzikiego Irukę, który absolutnie poza kontrolą, drżał pod każdym jego dotykiem, każdym pocałunkiem, każdą pieszczotą, szalony, gorący i chciwy.

"Kakashi... myślisz, że nie wiem...co masz... w kamizelce jonina?" wydyszał Umino prosto do ucha Kakashiego, który miał właśnie nieodparte wrażenie, że skóra wokoło jąder ściągnęła mu się niemal boleśnie. Aby nie skompromitować się przedwczesnym, całkowicie nie pasującym do całego wydarzenia, wytryskiem, Hakate skupił się rozpaczliwie na słowach Iruki, szukając w nich rozproszenia. No fakt, racja, trzymał w jednej z kieszeni lubrykant, chociaż nie pamiętał, czemu...a tak, jeden z jego byłych kochanków miał czasem ochotę na seks w dyskretnie zamaskowanym miejscu publicznym, po czym stosunki na dachu posiadłości Hokage stały się codziennością, podobnie jak potrzeba nieustannego posiadania ze sobą zabezpieczenia i innych medykamentów.

Całe szczęście. Inaczej nad ranem znaleźliby albo ciało jonina i żywego, ale pastwiącego się nad trupem, bardzo sfrustrowanego chuunina, albo śmiertelnie obrażonego chuunina i jonina, który do końca życia skazany by był na kawę rozpuszczalną i samotne, wolne soboty.

Drżącymi dłońmi Kakashi próbował odkręcić przeklętą tubkę, która, jak każda złośliwa rzecz martwa, nie chciała kooperować, aż w końcu Iruka wyrwał mu ją i zgniótł jednym, niesamowicie silnym wygięciem ręki. Lepka, przejrzysta maź wysączyła się spomiędzy palców Umino, który z dziwnym uśmiechem spojrzał na Hakate. Pod tym wzrokiem, ciemnym i groźnym, Kakashi poczuł, jak zaczyna mu się robić sucho w ustach a jego wzwód, najwyraźniej zmęczony już napięciem, zaczyna powoli przeciekać. Iruka wyczuł to, Hakate widział krótkie wahanie na jego twarzy a potem gwałtowną, niezachwianą decyzję. Zimna dłoń rozprowadziła powolnym ruchem lubrykant po członku jonina, powodując u niego nerwowe drgawki i nie licujące z jego rangą, kompromitujące dźwięki, które mimowolnie wymakały mu się z gardła.

Potem była już tylko biała gorączka, tumult wstrząsających, znanych, lecz wciąż niezwykle intensywnym, odczuć i ciasne, rozpalone wnętrze Umino, które objęło Kakashiego i zdawało się odbierać mu kompletnie umiejętność myślenia i mowy. Pamiętając, że nie jest w tym sam, starał się zwracać uwagę na to, co dzieje się z Iruką, zagubionym całkowicie w uczuciu bólu pomieszanego z przyjemnością, ale było to trudne... Bardzo trudne... Za każdym razem, gdy szarżował głębiej w mokre gorąco ciała Umino, ten zmieniał położenie bioder, podrzucając go coraz wyżej na nowe tereny rozkoszy, którym ani nie chciał, ani nie potrafił się oprzeć, wciąż wspinając się na szczyt, który zbliżał się z każdym ruchem, z każdym westchnieniem, z każdym spazmem, jaki przebiegał przez ciało chuunina.

Gdy już myślał, że umrze i pójdzie do nieba, pieprząc się barbarzyńsko ze swoim jedynym, prawdziwym przyjacielem na zarwanej z nadmiaru entuzjazmu kanapie, Iruka krzyknął głośno a jego mięśnie wewnętrzne zacisnęły się kurczowo na członku Kakashiego. Hakate otworzył jedno oko, akurat, aby zobaczyć, jak Umino osiąga swój własny orgazm, zlepiając ich brzuchy ostro pachnącym, lepkim, gorącym nasieniem. A potem silne ramiona złapały go w potrzask, wciskając mu twarz w umięśnione, kształtne ramię. Nie fair, pomyślał, zatopiony w irracjonalnej potrzebie patrzenia na twarz swojego kochanka w ekstazie. A potem przestał myśleć, bo świat rozleciał się na miliony atomów a on sam został wciągnięty w ich wir jak maleńki, bezwolny listek w wir wodny.

Świat stanął w miejscu i wyglądało na to, że dokonało się właśnie coś wiekopomnego, coś jak upadek muru berlińskiego albo napięcie miesiączkowe Tsunade, które zwykle kończyło się jakąś malutką wojną graniczną z sąsiadami. Wydawało się, że już nic nie będzie takie samo po tym akcie, prostym, pięknym i cholernie męczącym. Kakashi westchnął, uśmiechnął się leniwie i zamknął oczy.

Przez dobre pięć minut leżeli bezruchu, objęci wszystkimi nadającymi się do obejmowania kończynami. Głowa Kakashiego wylądowała na piersi Umino, tak, że słyszał i czuł, jak gdzieś wgłębi Iruki bije szybko i eratycznie serce, dudniąc i wibrując mu pod policzkiem. Gdy zebrał siłę, aby odsunąć się od swojego kochanka, Umino syknął cicho, gdy członek Hakate opuścił jego ciało, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, aby uciec. Kakashi nie wiedział, skąd myśl, że chuunin zechce salwować się ucieczką po czymś, co było zdecydowanie jednym z lepszych stosunków seksualnych, jakie się w krótkim życiu Hakate wydarzyły. A nie był mnichem, tylko raczej aktywnym, dojrzałym mężczyzną i nie miał żadnych zahamowań względem swoich potrzeb i pożądań.

"W porządku?" spytał cicho Kakashi, czując, że Iruka porusza się delikatnie, aby zsunąć jego głowę ze swojej piersi, czynność wymagająca protestu, gdyż rytm serca Umino właśnie zaczynał nabierać przyjemnej, rozluźniającej barwy. Hakate nie miał chęci puszczać z ramion umięśnionego, prężnego ciała Iruki, więc tylko zacisnął swoje dłonie na luźno zarzuconych mu na talię udach.

"Nie uciekaj..." wyrwało mu się całkiem niespodziewanie urywanym głosem, który brzmiał tak, jakby nie zwracał się do człowieka, a do wystraszonego, dzikiego zwierzęcia.  
Umino spojrzał na niego z bliska, usta jeszcze rozorane od gwałtownym pocałunków i ukąszeń, policzki zaróżowione ślicznie a oczy... Kakashi zawsze bał się, że napotka kiedyś takie oczy, pełne popłochu, bezbronne i całkowicie bezradne. Odkryte, tak jakby Umino ujawnił część siebie, do której nie przyznawał się nawet sam przed sobą. Spojrzenie kogoś, kto właśnie ujawnił swoją emocję i czekał na cios. Kakashi zawsze skrycie bał się takiego wzroku, szczególnie w łóżku, tuż po karkołomnym, dzikim seksie. Bo oznaczał on, że zaszła pomyłka najgorszej kategorii, taka, której pragnęły obie strony.

Iruka przesunął się bardziej w cień, z dala od światła, sączącego się z kuchni, ale Hakate czuł, że nadal mierzy go swoim odkrytym, obnażonym spojrzeniem.  
"Nie ucieknę... To mój dom." wychrypiał zdartym głosem i nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że jest nagi, zawinął się w prześcieradło, jakby było ono jakąkolwiek osłoną przed tym, co miało się właśnie wydarzyć. A miało, sądząc z nietypowej reakcji Umino, jego wzroku i postawy. Nadszedł moment rozliczenia. Dla Kakashiego był on równoznaczny z momentem rozstania z najlepszym przyjacielem, z człowiekiem, który przez ostatnie miesiące, stał się dla niego kimś bardzo bliskim.

Nie znosił takich sytuacji. Sprawiały, że czuł się podle i miał wrażenie, że kogoś wykorzystał. Nagle znajome, bliskie ciało kochanka, stawało się nieprzyjazne i obce, i trzeba było znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, żeby wywinąć się z sytuacji po najkrótszej linii oporu. Tylko, że Kakashi miał pełną świadomość, że ciało Umino mimo wszystko jest ciałem bliskim a słowa tylko pogorszą i tak zawikłaną sprawę. Gdy stało się już całkowicie jasne, że Umino nie wyzna mu teraz miłości ani nawet nie zaproponuje korzystnego dla obu stron układu, Hakate powoli wstał z łóżka i włączył lampę. Żółte światło oblało piękne, skurczone teraz pod wpływem jakiś sprzecznych emocji ciało Umino. Czarne oczy nagle stały się twarde i szklane, jak zamknięte okna weneckie, chociaż po wrażliwej linii podbródka, Hakate poznawał, że Umino także odczuwa niezręczność sytuacji. Kto kogo wykorzystał nie było do końca jasne, jednak Kakashi gotów był ponieść całą odpowiedzialność. Iruka zawsze deklarował się jako heteryk, nawet, jeśli przez moment na skutek stresu i częściowego szoku, nie był poczytalny, Hakate powinien być poczytalny za niego i nie dopuścić, aby jego przyjaciel siedział teraz w skotłowanej pościeli, przyciskając do piersi zmięte prześcieradło i odsuwając się od niego powolnym, bezwiednym ruchem człowieka, do którego dociera z całą jasnością niezbyt miła prawda.

"Nie przeproszę Cię, bo oboje tego chcieliśmy." odezwał się cicho Hakate, naciągając spodnie i nie próbując nawet nawiązać kontaktu wzrokowego z Umino, który razem ze swoim prześcieradłem przylgnął niemal do okna i patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. "Ale to, co się stało po części było moją winą... nie powinienem."

Iruka przecząco potrząsnął głową, ale Kakashi nie dał mu dojść do słowa. To była, cholera, jego rzecz, żeby ustalić wszystko i skończyć z tą całą farsą, jaką była cała ostatnia godzina, od momentu, w którym usłyszał powrót Umino do domu. Iruka to zrozumiał, bo pozostał cicho. Hakate przeczesał palcami włosy i westchnął ciężko, opanowując drżenie rąk.  
"Nie chcę tego słuchać. Nasłuchałem się już podobnych tłumaczeń i nie mam zamiaru słuchać ich od Ciebie. Jesteś inteligentny, zrób coś z tym i wyciągnij wnioski. Ale nie na głos proszę. Teraz idę, ale jutro rano wrócę po moje rzeczy. Miło było z Tobą mieszkać."

Wyszedł z sypialni, nie odwracając się, sztywny i dziwie obolały. Nie wiedział, po co przyszedł do kuchni, więc decydując, że jego mózg potrzebuje trochę więcej czasu, żeby otrząsnąć się z tej całej porażki, oparł się o zlew i zagapił się w drzwi lodówki, czekając, aż jego pamięć krótkotrwałą wróci. No tak, przypomniał sobie wreszcie, choć nie było to miłe. Przyszedł do kuchni, żeby zostawić Iruce ostatnią kartkę, bez której po prostu nie mógł wyjść z mieszkania Umino, z jego prywatnej przestrzeni i życia. Jak we śnie obserwował swoją zdrętwiałą rękę, która ujęła czerwony pisak i zaczęła skrobać po czystej powierzchni notatnikowej stronnicy. Umino zawsze trzymał spory plik papierów przy telefonie kuchennym, żeby w razie potrzeby szybko coś zapisać. Kakashi uciął tą myśl i skoncentrował wzrok na czerwonych bazgrołach, którymi zanieczyścił papier.  
Przepraszam. Nie dało się tego powiedzieć, ale zwykle to, co nie daje się powiedzieć, bardzo dobrze udaje się napisać. Przepraszam i mam nadzieję, że nadal będziemy spędzać ze sobą sobotnie wieczory.

Kakashi wiedział, że Umino nigdy się na taki stan rzeczy nie zgodzi, ale wydawało się na miejscu zostawić tą sytuację otwartą, przynajmniej formalnie. Nie chciał myśleć, jak będą teraz wyglądały jego soboty bez gryzipiórka.

Zarzucił kurtkę na ramiona, zgarnął ze stolika w przedpokoju klucz do swojego starego mieszkania i otworzył drzwi, oglądając się ostatni raz. Cisza w sypialni, w której Umino zgasił już światło, była dowodem na to, że dobrze odczytał intencję Iruki. Tak, należało się tego spodziewać. To było oczywiste od samego początku. Nikt nie był w stanie przetrwać z Kakashim pod jednym dachem dłużej niż miesiąc, chcąc zachować cnotę albo zdrowy rozsądek. Nie miał żalu do losu, widocznie tak musiało być. Widocznie kosmos potrzebował doskonałych shinobi, którzy w sferze życia prywatnego byli nieuleczalnymi przypadkami chodzących nieszczęść.

Kakashi zamknął za sobą drzwi z cichym kliknięciem i powolnym krokiem ruszył w dół klatki schodowej. W głowie miał pustkę i chciało mu się śmiać, ale sobie na to nie pozwolił. Wiedział, że brzmiałby teraz jak rechoczący na skraju przepaści szaleniec.

I called my momma, she was out for walk  
Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn`t wanna talk  
Picked up a paper, it was more bad news  
More hearts being broken or people being used

Następnego dnia Kakashi obudził się z poczuciem irracjonalnej straty i nieprawidłowości, jaka zdawała się promieniować ze świata w sposób nie dający się zignorować. Przeciągnął się niechętnie i nie wstając z łóżka szarpnął zasłony, odkrywając za oknem szary, przygnębiający krajobraz.

Spał niecałe trzy godziny i nie do końca dochodziła do niego świadomość, że gdzieś tam daleko Naruto i Sasuke właśnie stoczyli już najprawdopodobniej walkę swojego życia. I wygrali, co do tego Hakate nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. W sumie nie było to nic heroicznego, nic nadzwyczajnego. Ludzie prowadzili takie pojedynki dzień po dniu i nikt się nad nimi nie trząsł. Szczeniaki były już niemal dorosłe, z pewnością poradziły sobie i teraz leżą w szpitalu Tsunade, która niczym rasowa matka kurczątek, biega dookoła nich i łata jak może ich zużyte nieco ciała.

Kakashi wiedział, że to z jego strony samolubne i egoistyczne, ale jakoś nie miał ani ochoty ani nastroju odwiedzać swoich studentów, którzy stoczyli pierwszą walkę o samego siebie, i wygrali ją. Teraz pozostało już im trzymać się tego, co wiedzą, i w podobnym stylu rozstrzygać następne takie pojedynki, bo że takowe będą, było niemal pewne. Uchiha, jako ostatni członek potężnego klanu, będzie zawsze ścigany przez drani, pragnących rozgryźć zagadkę jego sharinganu a Uzumaki, z uwagi na Dziewięcioogoniastego, będzie wciąż tropiony przez naturszczyków, chętnych zagarnąć moc Lisiego Demona i zniszczyć jego nosiciela. Takie było ich życie, ich rzeczywistość, musieli się do tego przyzwyczaić i zaakceptować. Tak jak Kakashi zaaprobował wreszcie, że będzie zawsze sam.

Zwlókł się z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki, żeby umyć twarz i przekonać sam siebie, że, pomimo, iż wygląda jak niewyspany upiór, powinien jednak zajrzeć do swoich wychowanków. Dobrze, że nikt nie zdecydował się wynajął od niego mieszkania, bo inaczej spędziłby tą noc na dworze, a tak w na wpół opróżnionych półkach kuchennych znalazł jeszcze trochę kawy rozpuszczalnej.

"Obrzydlistwo!..." warknął wściekle i niemal rzucił czajnik na kuchenkę, zapalając z rozmachem ogień. Nieużywane od dłuższego czasu kubki, wymagały umycia, wiec wypłukał je byle jak i wrzucił do nich z obrzydzeniem czarnawy proszek emulgatorów, który ktoś pozbawiony smaku i czucia, nazwał przez omyłkę kawą. Ubrany i jako tako odświeżony usiadł sztywno przy stole i zagapił się na dwa kubki parującego, czarnawego płynu. Nie chciał myśleć, dlaczego odruchowo zrobił dwie kawy i dlaczego wspomnienie samotnego śniadania wywołuje u niego mdłości. Tak oto wylądował dokładnie tam, gdzie był wcześniej, w pustej kuchni z śmieszną imitacją kawy i poczuciem bezsensu. Trzeba było w ogóle w tą sobotę nie wychodzić z domu, nie iść do tego piwnicznego pubu i nie zaprzyjaźniać się z nikim, bo przez to całe mieszkanie wyglądało na jeszcze bardziej wyludnione i żałosne, niż zazwyczaj.

Kakashi zgrzytnął zębami, wściekle patrząc na naprzeciwległą ścianę z rozmachu wypił duszkiem obie kawy, otarł usta rękawem i złożył dłonie w pieczęć. Naruto i Sasuke z pewnością są już w stanie przyjmować gości, poza tym należy porozmawiać z Tsunade o zwiększeniu ilości godzin pracy. Albo o jakiejś misji, która wymagała dalekiego wyjazdu i wielu noclegów. Kakashi miał niemiłe wrażenie, że dużo czasu upłynie, zanim na nowo oswoi swój pusty, zdziczały dom.

Tsunade powitała Hakate bez zdziwienia, choć jej twarz była ściągnięta zmartwieniem i dziwnym współczuciem i generalnie wyglądała tak, jakby tej nocy nie spała w ogóle. Kakashi zapatrzył się w jej brązowe, zmętniałe zmęczeniem oczy i odkrył, że chyba wie, o co chodzi. W sumie można było się tego spodziewać, chociaż mimo to było to przykre i ciężkie do doświadczenia. Hokage machnęła ręką, przerywając mu ten tor myślowy.

"Witam, Kakashi." powitała się zmęczonym tonem kobiety, która nie spała od tygodnia. "Widzę, że wiesz, więc bez zbędnych komentarzy. Oczywiście wygrali z Itachim, jeżeli tak można nazwać ucieczkę tego mangekyou diabła. Nawet ja i Jiraiya nie mogliśmy mu dać rady, a gdy Itachi zaczął bić się z Uzumakim, Sasuke oszalał. Jego pieczęć, ta jeszcze z czasów Orochimaru, pokryła całe jego ciało..."

Kakashi słuchał słów Tsunade, jakby nie były skierowane do niego, tylko do kogoś stojącego za nim. Tak, Uchiha mógł stracić rozeznanie, jeśli w grę wchodziła jego zemsta. Związek z Naruto ułagodził nieco jego gniew i nienawiść, jednak nie wygnał ich całkowicie, i czekały one tylko na odpowiednią pożywkę, żeby wypłynąć na powierzchnię świadomości Sasuke i aktywować siłę mroku, wciąż czającą się w tej przeklętej pieczęci. Orochimaru był prawdziwym Wężem, nawet po jego śmierci raz zasiana ciemność ma potencjał trwać ukryta w nieskończoność. Itachi był doskonałym zapalnikiem, który przez parę godzin zburzył wszystko, co z taki trudem Uchiha i Uzumaki budowali, pośród walk, kłótni i kompromisów. Mrok na zawsze był już częścią duszy Sasuke i będzie z nim żył do końca swoich dni, jak ze swoim sharinganem. Czy Naruto będzie w stanie wytrzymać kogoś tak naznaczonego przez los? Może i będzie, zważywszy na to, że sam jako nosiciel demona też jest swego rodzaju wyjątkiem w regule...

"...Gdy Itachi uciekł Sasuke zaatakował Naruto. Nie wiem, kto był bardziej zaskoczony, Itachi, że jego młodszy brat ma taką siłę, czy Uzumaki, że jego chłopak rzucił się na niego krzycząc coś o tym, że przeszkadza mu w zemście... Dobrze, że nie było tam Iruki ani Ciebie. Sytuacja była delikatna, im więcej osób byłby świadkami nawrotu szaleństwa Uchihy, tym gorzej dla samych zainteresowanych." Tsunade przerwała swoją tyradę, najwyraźniej zauważając, że Kakashi przestał jej słuchać i nerwowo zerka w stronę sal pooperacyjnych.

"Oni tam są, tak?" spytał neutralnym głosem. "Przepraszam, że nie będę mógł wysłuchać Cię, czcigodna, do końca. Muszę do nich iść. Rozumiem, że Sasuke zranił Naruto, za co Lis oddał mu z nawiązką..."

"Nie do końca." przerwała mu Tsunade, wyginając brzydko usta. "Sasuke prawie zabił Naruto, ponieważ Uzumaki powstrzymywał Lisa, żeby nie zranił jego chłopaka, aż wreszcie Jiraiya ogłuszył go Gamabuntą. Dosłownie. Uchiha uspokoił się dopiero wtedy, gdy stracił przytomność pod dziewięciotonową żabą."

Jakie to wszystko było przewidywalne, jakie oczywiste, ale nie to było akurat najgorsze. Najstraszniejszy był fakt, że Kakashi przyjmował to informacje do wiadomości bez krztyny współczucia i żalu. W jego głowie odbijało się echo tylko jednej myśli, że nie jest to nic nadzwyczajnego, że takie wypadki zdarzają się co dnia. Co dnia ktoś kogoś rani, ktoś komuś jednym gestem burzy całe życie, ktoś kogoś odrzuca i pozostawia na pastwę wspomnień, ktoś kogoś zdradza w najmniej cywilizowanym, zagmatwanym stylu. I nic nie dało się z tym zrobić, tylko przyjąć, tylko z tym żyć.

"Nie patrz w ten sposób, Hakate. Straszysz pielęgniarki." odezwała się mu nagle gdzieś koło ucha Tsunade, tak, że musiał siłą woli opanować odruch wyciągnięcia kunai. "Idź do nich, leżą w tej sali po lewo. Jeśli śpią, nie budź ich."

Tsunade odwróciła się na pięcie i podeszła do drzwi, w których pojawił się właśnie Gai z zarzuconym przez ramię Lee, który wydawał się być nieprzytomny. Za nimi, noga za nogą, wlókł się Hyuuga Neji, najwyraźniej przyczyna obecnej kondycji Rocka. Kakashi nie miał nastroju rozmawiać z nimi teraz, więc szybko skręcił do wskazanej przez Hokage sali.

W pomieszczeniu panował miękki półmrok, zamazujący dwie postaci, leżące nieruchomo na białych, szpitalnych łóżkach. Hakate podszedł powoli do jednej z nich, rozpoznając w ciemności złocisty odblask włosów Uzumakiego. Ręka sama wyciągnęła mu się do bladego, spoconego lekko czoła.

"Nie udawaj, że śpisz. Wiem, że tak nie jest."

Z pewną ulgą Kakashi zauważył, że błękitne oczy otwierają się powoli i mierzą go dziwnie rozwodnionym, ale w pełni świadomym wzrokiem. Tak jak myślał, Iruka nie potrzebnie martwił się o życie swojego pupila. Zarówno Uzumaki jak i Uchiha byli doskonałymi wojownikami...

"Kakashi-sensei?.. Powiedz, czemu...on się nie chce do mnie...odezwać? Nawet jak się obudził...nie chce...?"

...Ale doskonałymi ludźmi nie byli. Hakate zaklął pod nosem. Może nawet swoich uczniów zaraził swoją ułomnością w kwestiach stosunków międzyludzkich? Usiadł ostrożnie na brzegu łóżka Naruto, żeby nie poruszyć nim i nie urazić jego powoli, ale skutecznie gojących się ran.

"Słuchaj Naruto, Uchiha to niezdecydowany idiota, który dla mrzonek gotów jest oddać najcenniejszą rzecz, jaka mu się w całym jego żałosnym życiu zdarzyła." głos Kakashiego zawiódł lekko, ale zmusił się do podjęcia dalej swojej perory. "Więc radzę Ci odpuścić go sobie i ulokować uczucia w jakimś bardziej stabilnym obiekcie. Chyba, że lubisz od czasu do czasu posłuchać, jak bardzo przeszkadzasz mu w osiągnięciu jego jedynego celu i nie przeszkadza Ci fakt, że zatłucze Cię kiedyś na śmierć za pomocą jakiejś diabelskiej pieczęci... Bo nie będziesz w stanie bronić się przed nim..."

Mokre siąknięcie ze strony zwiniętej w żałosny kłębek postaci Naruto, przerwało Kakashiemu ciche, bezlitosne słowa, które całkiem bez jego woli sączyły mu się z ledwie uchylonych ust. Nie, nie było sensu pastwić się nad już pokonanym własną niemocą przeciwnikiem... Zwłaszcza, że Uzumaki nie był żadnym wrogiem, tylko szczeniakiem, który właśnie odkrywał, że miłość na całe życie jest rzeczą rzadką, jeśli nie krążącą tylko pośród plebsu legendą.

"Przepraszam, musiałem Ci to powiedzieć." szepnął Hakate i niezdarnie pogładził skulone obronnie plecy Uzumakiego. "Śpij, jesteś wykończony. Bez względu na wszystko, wygrałeś swoją walkę. Jestem z Ciebie dumny."

Hakate wiedział, że Naruto zawsze zależało na jego oznakach uznania, ale teraz nie wyglądało na to, że będzie się cieszył ze słów pochwały. Kakashi nie mógł go winić. Zwłaszcza, że obaj wyczuli, że Sasuke właśnie się obudził i słysząc ich rozmowę, udaje tylko, że jest jeszcze nieprzytomny. Naruto wygiął usta w żałosną podkówkę a Kakashi wstał ostrożnie, wymamrotał jakieś 'do widzenia, treningi na razie są zawieszone', po czym wyszedł z sali z ciężkim sercem. Nie wiedział, co sprawiło, że zatrzymał się tuż za drzwiami, ale gdy usłyszał cichy, stłumiony odgłos płaczu zamarł w bezruchu i przez chwilę nie mógł oddychać. Kilka pełnych napięcia sekund wypełnione było tylko żałosnym, słabym łkaniem, po czym ktoś wstał z łóżka i poczłapał w nieokreślonym kierunku a następnie dobiegł Kakashiego szelest kołdry i bezgłośna szamotanina. Pośród szumu gniecionych prześcieradeł niskie, ochrypłe słowa Sasuke, stłumione chlipnięcie Naruto i cisza. Tak wielka, że można było się z niej zanurzyć jak w oceanie.

Kakashi skinął w milczeniu głową i zacisnął szczęki tak, że poczuł ból. A więc pogodzą się. I będą dalej próbować dokonać niemożliwego. Mrok zawsze będzie na krawędzi percepcji Uchihy i Uzumaki nigdy nie zapomni nienawistnych słów swojego chłopaka, ale będą próbować dalej. Uparci, absolutnie nielogiczni, nieugięci w swoich postanowieniach ninja. Głupi, narażający swoje życie za misję, której nigdy nie ukończą, szaleni ninja.

Prawdziwi ninja.

Kakashi powoli odwrócił się od drzwi i pozornie niedbałym, luzackim krokiem poszedł w stronę wyjścia. Nie miał jakoś chęci używać technik teleportacyjnych. Pomyślał, że krótki spacer dobrze mu zrobi.

Minął w korytarzu Tsunade, która obrzuciła do zaniepokojonym wzrokiem, ale zignorował ją. Dzisiaj niech ktoś inny wykonuje jej misje. Jutro Hakate znowu wróci do akcji i będzie podejmował wszelkie wyzwania jak szaleniec i maniak w jednym, ale nie dziś. Dziś Kakashi będzie spacerował a potem kupi sobie porządną kawę i zapije się nią na śmierć. Oczywiście najpierw przyniesie swoje rzeczy z mieszkania Iruki i zobaczy, co odpisał mu na karteczce na lodówce Umino. Może jednak zapicie się kawą na śmierć powinno być wobec tego pierwsze w kolejce.

 

I put on my coat in the pouring rain  
Saw the movie it just wasn`t the same  
`Couse it was happy and I was sad  
It made me miss you oh so bad

 

Kartka, którą zostawił Kakashi na lodówce Iruki była zdjęta i nie mógł jej nigdzie znaleźć, tym bardziej przeczytać tego, co dopisał na niej Umino. Jeśli w ogóle coś dopisał. Hakate znalazł swoje rzeczy ułożone pedantycznie w kuchni, poukładane w plecaku i torbie podróżnej, dokładnie tak, jak je tutaj przyniósł. Umino, jeśli chciał, potrafił bez słów ukazać swoje stanowisko w pewnych sprawach. I to bardzo precyzyjnie. Kakashi zgniótł w sobie gorzkie poczucie opuszczenia i zbędności, po czym ujął swój bagaż i jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po kuchni. Pomieszczenie było ciche i oblane popołudniowym, zimowym słońcem, odbijającym się nikle w drewnianych drzwiczkach mebli.

W jakiś pokręcony sposób kuchnia Iruki także straciła swój ciepły, przyjemny nastrój i przywodziła Kakashiemu na myśl jego własną, pustą, opuszczoną przez Boga i ludzi kuchnię. Dobrze, że chociaż Umino nie zmuszał go do rozmowy i wyjaśniania czegokolwiek, tylko usunął mu się z drogi, pozwalając spokojnie i bez problemów zabrać swoje rzeczy. Hakate nie był pewien jak zareagowałby na chuunina w tak obnażonym, wstydliwym stanie, w jakim się znajdował. Opuszczenie kochanka zawsze wiązało się z przemożnym uczuciem starty i żalu, nawet, jeśli był to kochanek tylko na jedną noc... Co przywodziło pytanie, czy Hakate nie miałby chęci uczynić z Umino swojego partnera na dłużej, a na to teraz nie mógł odpowiedzieć. Nie musiał. Doskonale wiedział, że zgodziłby się na unikalny miks przyjaciela z kochankiem, jaki stanowił Iruka, bez zastanowienia, bez wahania czy lęku.

Hm, najwyraźniej nie tylko Naruto i Sasuke byli głupcami, jeżeli chodziło o emocje, związki i inne, przeszkadzające w walce i rozwoju umiejętności, sprawy.

Dwie godziny rozpakowywał swoje rzeczy, układając je w szafkach i rozkładając po różnych częściach mieszkania, a to w łazience, a to w kuchni, a to w przedpokoju. Umino przyłożył się widocznie do spakowania swojego byłego współlokatora, bo każda koszula była odprasowana, każda para skarpet zwinięta dokładnie a pomiędzy przegrodami plecaka poupychane były saszetki o zapachu lawendowym. Umino ostatnio przeżywał renesans tego aromatu i wszystko w jego domu miało taki właśnie gorzko-słodki zapaszek, od łazienki po pościel przez ubrania. Nawet w tak niefortunnej sytuacji zaopatrzył w lawendę bagaż Kakashiego, jakby wyprawiał go na jakąś kilkudniową wycieczkę, przyjemną i krótką. A mieszkali od siebie kwadrans drogi piechotą, w sumie rzut beretem, jeśli liczyć techniki teleportacyjne.

Hakate odczytał jednak lawendowe przesłanie Umino. To było pożegnanie. Już nigdy więcej sobota nie będzie zawierała w sobie kawy, dostarczonej do łóżka, pitej w nieprzyzwoitych ilościach sake, kąśliwych i przyjacielskich pogaduszek o celu wszechświata. Nigdy więcej Iruka nie odpisze swoim czarnym flamastrem na kpiące uwagi Kakashiego.

Hakate został sam.

Zabawne, jak praca może człowieka wyłączyć na wszelkie bodźce, zarówno wewnętrzne jak i zewnętrzne. Kakashi rzucił się w wir misji, infiltracji i badania terenów, na których istniała szansa, że knuto spiski przeciwko Konoha. Nie miał czasu myśleć o tym, że jego mieszkanie stoi niemal nieużywane i nikt na niego nie czeka. Jak szalony walczył, pracował i zabijał, kiedy było trzeba. Drużyna siódma ledwo dotrzymywała mu kroku. Po całym incydencie z Itachim, Sasuke stał się jeszcze bardziej zaborczy i opiekuńczy względem swojego 'młotka' i dosłownie roznosił przeciwników, którzy ewentualnie mu zagrażali. Hakate pomyślał z przekąsem, że chroni Uzumakiego tak bardzo, bo boi się, że kiedyś sam go zaatakuje i wtedy nikt nie będzie już w stanie pomóc Naruto, ani Lis, ani Tsunade ani Gamabunta. Hakate nic nie mówił, nie musiał. To nie była jego sprawa, tylko tych dwóch głupków, którzy uparli się dokonać niemożliwego.  
Tsunade patrzyła z niepokojem, jak Kakashi wykonywał coraz więcej misji jednego dnia, biorąc nawet niewielkie zadania, wymagające rekonesansu wieczornego. Wszyscy joninowie zwykle potwornie narzekali na takie akcje, bo chcieli mieć chociaż kawałek popołudnia wolny. Szczególnie intensywnie wściekał się Asuma, który razem z Kurenai wręcz chorował nie mając przynajmniej czterech godzin wolnych na dzień. Hakate ich nie rozumiał. Jemu czas wolny nie był potrzebny, poza niezbędnymi momentami, kiedy musiał się wyspać i najeść.

"Słuchaj, może powinieneś nieco zwolnić?" spytał pewnego razu Gai, gdy razem z Kakashim został przydzielony na kolejną z rzędu misję nocną, polegającą na obserwacji siedziby władcy kraju ognia.

Hakate spojrzał się przeciągle na Gaia, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem, niesamowicie podobnym do krakania jakiejś starej wrony, nadwerężonej mocno zapaleniem oskrzeli.

"I to mówi ktoś, kogo głównym celem w życiu jest zdobycie największej prędkości i szybkość w walce?" odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, starając się nie brzmieć zbyt wrogo. Nie wyszło. Ostatnio dość często nie wychodziło i Hakate powoli zrażał do siebie większość personelu Tsunade. Nie, żeby zależało mu na ich przyjaźni, ale jednak.

"Wszyscy trenujemy, żeby być najlepszymi." odparł z prostotą Gai, nie dając się odepchnąć wrogim słowom Kakashiego, jak zwykle zresztą. "Ale my, mój drogi druhu, śpimy, podczas gdy Ty wyglądasz jak zmęczona własnym istnieniem śmierć."

"Śpię całkiem normalnie." odpowiedział odrobinę zbyt pospiesznie Kakashi, opanowując dłoń, która drgała miarowo wisząc koło jego biodra. Wsunął ją ze złością w kieszeń. "Śpię cztery godziny dziennie. Starcza."

Gai spojrzał się na niego spod przymkniętych powiek i skinął powoli głową, choć nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Kakashi spał ostatnio raczej źle, krótko i nerwowo, jak królik czekający na jakiś atak czy zasadzkę. Czasy, kiedy spał równym, głębokim snem a za ścianą słyszał miarowe, ciche pochrapywanie, minęły. Teraz Iruka wypoczywał w swoich dyniowych pościelach o zapachu lawendy z dala od niego a on, jak ostatni idiota, nie mógł się rozluźnić, nie słysząc jego oddechu.

Gai zrezygnował z dalszej rozmowy o samopoczuciu Hakate, co ten przyjął z nieukrywaną ulgą. Ci wszyscy ludzie po prostu nie rozumieli, jak straszne są chwile, gdy wraca się do domu na te sześć godzin i wie się z góry, że nikt nie zareaguje na to, że jest się rannym, że właśnie skończyło się mleko, że kawa jest zbyt gorzka i generalnie jakiegoś podłego gatunku.

Drobne, małe detale zawsze spadały na Kakashiego znienacka, gdy już myślał, że wrócił do swojego starego, wypróbowanego, samotniczego życia. Nagle okazywało się, że je śniadanie i bezwiednie rozstawia dwa talerze, albo robi dwie kawy, że gapi się w drzwi swojej lodówki, jakby czekał, że przemówią do niego wreszcie i wyjaśnią, dlaczego nie ma na nich kartki z czarnymi, ściśniętymi słowami, nabazgranymi w pośpiechu.

Obecność Iruki, chociaż nie dająca się odczuć bezpośrednio, ostrożna i cicho aprobująca, okazała się mieć właściwości uzależniające. Nawet, jeśli Kakashi widywał go tylko przy śniadaniu a potem, gdzieś głęboką nocą słyszał jego chrapanie, Umino sprawiał, że w jakiś fundamentalny sposób Hakate czuł się bezpieczny. I nie chodziło o to, że za ścianą spał niezwykle silny ninja, który w razie ewentualnego ataku, będzie służył swoją pomocą. Bezpieczeństwo wynikało tutaj z czegoś innego, czegoś, co wciąż wymykało się poznaniu Kakashiego. Zresztą, nie miał zbytnio czasu na takie bezpłodne rozmyślania, czy raczej nie dawał sobie na nie czasu, katując się bez przerwy wciąż nowymi misjami.  
Ciekawe, że ani razu nie spotkał gryzipiórka ani w biurze Tsunade, ani koło akademii, gdzie czasem trenował z drużyną siódmą. Oczywiście, nie wiedział, co w takiej sytuacji powinien powiedzieć czy zrobić, ale sam fakt był zastanawiający...

Kakashi ograniczył czas przebywania w swoim domu do niezbędnego minimum. Jadł śniadanie, starając się nie zabić wzrokiem niewinnej lodówki; wypijał z przyzwyczajenia dwie kawy, ponieważ nawyku robienia dwóch kubków jakoś nie mógł się pozbyć, po czym zjadał przypalone tosty z kremem czekoladowym, który z pewnością miał fatalny wpływ na jego zęby, ale jakoś miał ten wpływ gdzieś. Potem szedł przeprowadzić swój prywatny trening i wyżywał się na drewnianych słupach pola ćwiczebnego tak, że często pozostawały po nich drzazgi. Administracja nie robiła problemów. Hakate miał sporo pieniędzy, z którymi nie miał pojęcia co zrobić, więc zakup nowych przyrządów do ćwiczeń nie był żadnym obciążeniem. Parę razy pozwolił sobie na rozważenie, jakby to było walczyć jeszcze raz z Iruką, tak jak wtedy, gdy obili się we wspaniały, barbarzyński sposób. Z pewnością zdolności Hakate wzrosły teraz o dobre parę stopni i był teraz jeszcze groźniejszym wojownikiem niż kiedyś. Tylko czemu ci wścibscy, denerwujący ludzie tak się o niego martwili? Przecież walczył tak jak zwykle, wykonywał swoje misje i nie wtrącał się do niczego niepożądanego...Więc czemu?...

 

Go about my business, I`m doing fine  
Besides, what would I say if I had you on the line  
Same old story, not much to say  
Hearts are broken every day

 

Nabrał głupiego, bezsensownego zwyczaju pisania karteczek dla samego siebie, ot tak, żeby nie gapić się na nagie drzwi lodówki i mieć na czym zatrzymać wędrujący wzrok. Czerwony flamaster świecił niemal w półmroku lampki, odbijając się od białych drzwiczek zamrażarki, gdy wstawał o piątej na swoje treningi a za oknem panował jeszcze nocny mrok. To były informacje, które chciała przekazać mu jego podświadomość, gdy wracał późno w noc i bezwiednie bazgrał po kartkach, starając się nie myśleć, że gdzieś tam, daleko, śpi sobie smacznie Umino Iruka i zamiast oddychać tutaj, za jego ścianą, robi to parę bloków dalej, na innej ulicy, w innym czasie, w innej przestrzeni... W innym świecie.  
Niesprawiedliwość losu rzadko wzbudzała w nim sprzeciw, jednak gdy myślał o tym w ten sposób, zaczynał odczuwać milczący, niszczący go od środka gniew.

Tsunade wezwała go całkiem niespodziewanie, późnym popołudniem, właśnie wtedy, gdy skopywał regularnie tyłek Sasuke, dając upust swojemu ogólnemu niezadowoleniu ze świata. Wzruszył ramionami, poprawił opaskę na oku i zniknął w kłębie dymu, nie tłumacząc nic swoim studentom. Sami powinni wiedzieć, że gdy sprawy służbowe wzywają, ich ćwiczenia schodzą na plan dalszy, razem z całą ich uczuciową szarpaniną, kłótniami i zgrzytami.

Tsunade nie wyglądała na zdziwioną, gdy ukazał się nagle w jej prywatnym pokoju, mieszczącym się tuż za jej oficjalnym biurem, w którym przyjmowała petentów. Bez słowa wskazała mu fotel, ale gdy odmówił zajęcia go krótkim, militarnym gestem, westchnęła i rzuciła zwiniętą nieporządnie gazetę na niski stolik, stojący dokładnie pomiędzy nimi. Kakashi popatrzył na sponiewieraną prasę. Albo mu się wydawało, albo było tam jego zdjęcie. Bardzo wyretuszowane, ale bez problemu rozpoznawalne.

"Co to ma być? Wygrałem konkurs piękności?"

Przez chwilę Tsunade wyglądała tak, jakby miała się chęć roześmiać i wściec się jednocześnie. Gdy opanowała już twarz napotkała kamienne spojrzenie Kakashiego i pokręciła tylko głową, opadając miękko na swój fotel.

"Otóż nie, choć jak o tym pomyślę, to może byłoby warto." prychnęła dobrodusznie, poprawiając włosy. "To ostatni ranking prasowy najlepszych shinobi we wszystkich krajach naszej części świata. Zgadnij, na którym jesteś miejscu."

Hakate ukrył podenerwowanie i zniecierpliwienie względem najbardziej kapryśnego Hokage w historii Konoha, i zamyślił się na chwilę. Należało rozegrać to umiejętnie, inaczej szalona kobieta będzie trzymała go tutaj do wieczora.

"Nie jestem pierwszy, bo inaczej to Ty przyszłabyś do mnie, a nie ja do Ciebie." odparł powoli, studiując twarz Tsunade. Cholera, jeśli akurat miała kaprys, potrafiła być tak nieczytelna jak sam Orochimaru. Może dlatego została szefową osady. "Co to za rankingi, nigdy o nich nie słyszałem. I na czym polegają kryteria oceny? Jeśli brana jest pod uwagę tylko uroda i czyszczenie broni, powinienem odpaść na klockach startowych."

"Cha cha, jaki skromny!" wybuchnęła śmiechem Tsunade i pochyliła się, biorąc gazetę i rozwijając ją tak, że Kakashi nie miał wątpliwości, kto jest na okładce. Słynny shinobi Chmury, Ryuu znany jako Cicha Śmierć, Niepokonana Yuki Dwa, uczennica słynnej Yuki z Dźwięku, która przewyższyła już dawno swoją mistrzynię i teraz robiła wielką karierę, polując na demony nękające wschodnie części krainy ognia. I on sam, Hakate Kakashi, Sharingan, ze zmęczoną śmiertelnie twarzą, czego nawet usilny retusz nie był w stanie ukryć. Kakashi nie wiedział, czy się rozpłakać czy roześmiać razem z Hokage. To było doprawdy rozkoszne!

"Jesteś na trzecim miejscu, Hakate. A shinobi z pierwszej dziesiątki tego rankingu stają się ludźmi, którzy mogą wybrać sobie osadę, dla której chcą służyć. Szefowie Chmury, Dźwięku, Piasku i innych wiosek robią coś na kształt przetargu, podbijając im pensje i próbując zwabić ich do pracy u siebie. Jeśli zechcesz się przenieść, nie będę mogła zrobić nic, poza zaproponowaniem Ci lepszych warunków pracy niż inni." usta Tsunade wykrzywiły się nieco, ale uśmiech pozostał, łagodny i drapieżny zarazem. "Piasek właśnie zaproponował Ci już miejsce dowódcy anbu, cztery miesiące płatnego urlopu i służbową willę z widokiem na morze."

Kakashi słuchał wszystkiego jak jakiegoś nieprzyzwoitego żartu, od którego albo można się zaśmiać na śmierć, albo zwymiotować. Rankingi shinobi! Co to jest, do cholery?! Przegląd psów rasowych, czy jak?!

"Jakie były kryteria tego całego cyrku?" spytał sztywno, pomimo wszystko zajmując miejsce w fotelu naprzeciwko Hokage. Tsunade skinęła głową.

"Ilość wykonanych misji w jak najkrótszym czasie, minimalna ilość dni wolnych, liczba misji odrzuconych z różnych powodów. Tu liczy się wszystko, wstręt przez patyczakami, jaki przejawia Gai; miesięczne zapaści Kurenai, podczas których nie jest w stanie wykonać więcej niż trzy misje na dzień; tęsknoty Asumy do wolnych popołudni, żeby się z nią poobłapiać... wszystko. Ty jesteś pod tym względem najlepszy, nigdy nie rezygnujesz z misji, nie bierzesz dni wolnych i w ogóle jesteś jak maszyna. Szkoda tylko, że czasem musisz spać. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że i ten problem niedługo rozwiążesz i przestaniesz spać w ogóle."

Kakashi zmilczał ironię, która wypłynęła niespodziewanie z Tsunade, jak plama oleju na powierzchni wody.

"To znaczy, że mogę wybrać tego, kto da więcej i dla niego pracować." to nie było pytanie, chociaż Tsunade spojrzała na niego ostro i pomimo to odpowiedziała.  
"Tak. Tak w rzeczy samej. Nie mogę zmusić Cię do niczego. Mogę za to zaproponować podwyżkę i miesiąc wolnego na wakacje." oznajmiła głosem, w którym dźwięczała stal. "Nie będę Cię zatrzymywać, jeśli wybierzesz inną osadę. Damy sobie jakoś radę bez Ciebie..."

"Ale ja nie dam sobie rady bez was." przerwał wykład Hokage Kakashi, chcąc uspokoić jej najwyraźniej skołatane nerwy i lękliwą niepewność, której nie lubił u nikogo, a już szczególnie u tak silnej, stanowczej osoby, jaką była Tsunade. "Muszę się nad tym zastanowić. Potrzebuję trochę czasu. Jest piątek... w poniedziałek dam Ci odpowiedź, dobrze? Teraz wracam do moich studentów, obiboków, bo znowu nie wykonają ćwiczeń, które przygotowałem dla nich na dziś."

Tsunade westchnęła z ulgą i uśmiechnęła się miękko. Po raz pierwszy tego dnia Hakate zobaczył uśmiech Hokage, który mógł zakwalifikować jako pełny i prawdziwy.  
"Idź do nich. Dobrze, że Uchiha i Uzumaki doszli jakoś ze sobą do ładu." Tsunade złożyła ponownie wymiętą gazetę i rzuciła ją z pogardą na stolik koło okna. "Iruka bardzo się o nich martwił. O Ciebie zresztą też. Muszę Ci to powiedzieć, Hakate. Wyglądasz naprawdę kiepsko. Wiele kanałów czakry masz tak przeciążonych, że ledwie działają bez uszkadzania twoich mięśni. Jeszcze trochę takiej wytężonej pracy i podczas jakiejś nieważnej misji bezwiednie otworzysz wszystkie osiem bram tylko po to, żeby założyć komuś technikę obezwładniającą."

Nie było sensu pytać, skąd wie, że Kakashi potrafi wykonać wewnętrzny Kwiat Lotosu, więc otworzył usta tylko, aby zaprzeczyć, ale Tsunade przerwała mu nie znającym sprzeciwu gestem, więc opadł z powrotem na swój fotel.

"Znam objawy przemęczenia i nadwerężenia. I wiem, że nie jesteś kimś, kto zwraca uwagę na takie detale jak kondycja psychofizyczna. Jednak, jeśli potrwa to jeszcze trochę, zniszczysz się, wypalisz, a ja nie będę mogła już Cię załatać, bo nie będzie już nawet co zszywać." mówiła suchym, lekarskim tonem, który podniósł na karku Kakashiego parę nerwowych włosów. "Proszę, pomyśl o tym."

"Sen jest towarem mocno przecenionym. "zaraz, zaraz, gdzie on to usłyszał? Nieważne. "Chcesz stracić swojego najlepszego shinobi, tego co wygrywa rankingi i nie potrzebuje urlopu?"

Spróbował rozproszyć ją żartem, ale nie udało mu się to. Hokage zmrużyła oczy i założyła nogę na nogę.

"Tak." odparła rzeczowo, zaplatając dłonie na kolanach. "Mogę pozwolić sobie na odejście najlepszego shinobi, żeby uratować Hakate Kakashiego, którego wszyscy uważamy za przyjaciela, niezależnie od jakiś rankingów czy innych bzdur."

Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć na tak otwartą deklarację, więc tylko wstał i ukłonił się. Głębiej niż zwykle. Brązowe oczy Tsunade mierzyły go zmartwionym wzrokiem, którego po prostu nie mógł znieść i od którego musiał jak najszybciej uciec.

"Dziękuję. Wracam do pracy."

Ale drużyna siódma, najwyraźniej mając więcej oleju w głowie, niż wydawałoby się na pierwszy rzut oka, zwiała już dawno z pół ćwiczebnych. Kakashi zaklął pod nosem i noga za nogą powlókł się do swojego mieszkania. Hokage nie dała mu żadnej misji, prawdopodobnie, aby dać mu czas do namysłu. Szczęśliwie zbliżał się wieczór, więc mógł spokojnie wziąć prysznic, przebrać się i upić się w trupa w jakimś piwnicznym pubie. Kto wie, może spotka tam pewnego pracoholika, zagrzebanego w papierach i schlają się do nieprzytomności jakąś drogą sake... Cholera, Hakate przecież był teraz pożądanym towarem na rynku shinobi, mógł więc trochę skorzystać z życia.

Jak kukiełka pokonał schody, otworzył drzwi do swojego mieszkania i rzucił w kąt torbę z kunai. Potem napił się zimnej herbaty i przypomniał sobie, że skończyła mu się kawa i że zostawił młynek do kawy u Umino... Cóż, teraz było po ptakach. Ze złym warknięciem wpakował się pod prysznic i zalał sobie twarz wrzątkiem, żeby wygnać z przemęczonego ciała tą chorobę, która trapiła je, od kiedy Iruka przestał chrapać za ścianą.

W pubie było tłoczno jak w sobotę, ale znalazł dla siebie osobny stolik, skryty intymnie w cieniu jakiegoś ślepego zaułka. Odpędzając przykre dejavu postawił zdecydowanym ruchem trzy butelki sake i usiadł, zagapiając się na przyciemnione światło baru. Gdy pośród ściśniętymi, pachnącymi potem i perfumami ciałami, zobaczył czerwone oczy i charakterystyczny papieros, ledwie trzymający się w ustach, już wiedział, że ten wieczór nie będzie udany. Jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze Hakate Kakashi będzie w stanie doświadczyć czegoś takiego jak udany wieczór.

"Hej, sharingan!" zakrzyknął jowialnie Asuma, pociągając za sobą Kurenai w kierunku stolika, przy którym siedział Kakashi. "Wiem, że nie chcesz, żebyśmy się przysiadali, ale i tak to zrobimy, bo jest taki tłok, że nie możemy znaleźć żadnych miejsc siedzących!"

Kakashi mruknął niekomunikatywnie i usunął się nieco, oddając część swojego dwuosobowego stolika Asumie, Kurenai i Gaiowi, który także jakimś cudem wyłonił się z tłumu, błyszcząc swoim zadowolonym, pokazowym uśmiechem wiecznego szczęściarza. Rany, jak Hakate nienawidził ich w tej chwili, takich spełnionych, radosnych i pogodzonych z wszechświatem, z którym on sam od dłuższego czasu prowadził wojnę i, jeśli można tak powiedzieć, nie brał jeńców.

"Słyszeliśmy, że zająłeś trzecie miejsce w rankingu! Jesteś naprawdę dobry, Kakashi, nawet po retuszu!" oznajmił Sarutobi, obejmując luźno ramieniem Kurenai, która zaróżowiła się lekko na policzkach, ale pomimo skrępowana, pochyliła się ku niemu w geście oddania. "Gdzie nam do takich sław! My tam mamy swoje zwyczaje i lęki, nie jesteśmy doskonali! Ale będzie smutno, jeśli odejdziesz! Zawsze miło było popatrzeć na wzorowy okaz shinobi, co to nie ma wahań menstruacyjnych, nie potrzebuje wolnego czasu i nie boi się robali..."

Kurenai zrzuciła jednym płynnym ruchem dłoni ramię Asumy i przytknęła ostrze kunai do spojenia jego barku i szyi ruchem tak szybkim, że nawet Kakashi go nie zobaczył. Hakate westchnął wewnętrznie. To właśnie było fascynujące i przerażające w kobietach shinobi. Niby były słabsze, ale jak sobie coś ubzdurały, bywały od mężczyzn o wiele silniejsze i bardziej konsekwentne. I okrutniejsze, dodał w myślach Hakate, patrząc na czerwone, nieruchome oczy Kurenai, która pozwoliła się pocałować w ramach przeprosin, jednak jej kunai wciąż było niepokojąco blisko krtani Asumy. Gai natomiast zareagował na całą rzecz po swojemu, czyli totalnie łamiąc zasady wszelkiej etykiety i niemal wytrącając czarkę z dłoni Asumy.

"Ja się nie boję ROBALI, tylko PATYCZAKÓW!!!" ryknął na cały głos, wstając i przewracając krzesełko." I też byś się bał, Dymek, jeśli twój ulubiony uczeń miałby na ich punkcie bzika i próbował z nimi rozmawiać! I wiecie co?! Te zielone zarazy faktycznie się słuchają Lee! Wczoraj prawie udusiły Nejiego, gdy ponownie wygrał sparring z Rockiem..."

Słowa Gaia rozmyły się w szumie pubu i winie, które sączył w dużych ilościach. Kakashi patrzył na swoich kolegów i miał wrażenie, że nie wie, czy zwariował on sam, czy oni, ale jedno było pewne. Nigdzie indziej nie znajdzie ludzi na tyle szalonych, żeby dobrowolnie zgadzali się wytrzymywać jego denerwujące towarzystwo. Zresztą, który szef osady zrozumie jego potrzebę braku czasu wolnego lepiej niż Tsunade, która choć narzeka, że się przepracowuje, nie robi większych problemów i daje zawsze misje, ilekroć Hakate dochodzi do wniosku, że zrobił za mało. Oczywiście, wolne soboty były z jej strony czystym sadyzmem, no, ale Asuma musiał i chciał zająć się dopieszczaniem Kurenai, która cało etatowo leczyła jego kompleks niższości i strach przed kobietami. Rany, znowu dochodziła do głosu jego ironia i cynizm! Wyglądało na to, że Konoha była przeznaczeniem Kakashiego i żaden ranking nie mógł tego zmienić.

"Gai, jesteś moim przyjacielem, prawda?" spytał niewyraźnie Kakashi, czując, że język kołowacieje mu powoli od wypitej sake. Gai spojrzał na niego rozpromieniony i rzucił się przytulać go swoimi wielkimi ramionami, sam wyglądając jak jakiś ogromny, zmutowany patyczak.

"Pewnie, mój kochany druhu! Pewnie! I dlatego zafundowałem Ci kolejne trzy butelki sake, jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś!!!"

Fakt, Kakashi nie zauważył, że ilość pustych butelek nagle dziwnie wzrosła na stole a atmosfera w pubie stała się nagle leniwa i gorąca. Nie przeszkadzało mu to a nawet ułatwiało pewną wstydliwą sprawę, którą po prostu musiał się z kimś podzielić. Może miał fazę pijackiego bełkotu. A może nie.

"A więc, jako przyjaciel mogę prosić Cię o radę?" wymamrotał Hakate tak, żeby Asuma, całujący się właśnie z Kurenai, nie usłyszał i nie przerwał swojej radosnej aktywności. Hej, tym razem ręka Kurenai mogłaby się omsknąć i faktycznie zaaplikować mu jakąś cięższą ranę.

"Pewnie..." wyszeptał konspiracyjnie Gai, chuchając w twarz Kakashiego i owiewając go słodkim zapachem sake.

"No więc przespałem się z pewnym mężczyzną... Z przyjacielem..." nie przypuszczał, że tak długo skrywane słowa będą tak łatwe do wypowiedzenia. Twarz Gaia przybrała poważny wygląd i żałobnie pokiwał głową. Hakate zignorował faux pas " A potem wszystko nagle się rozpadło, bo ani on ani ja nie chcieliśmy zakładać żadnego związku...chyba..."

"Jak to CHYBA?!" wrzasnął na cały regulator Gai, strącając puste butelki ze stolika. Ponieważ większość klientów była już wstawiona, nikt specjalnie nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. "Nie spytałeś? Nie upewniłeś się? Staaaaaryyy, noooo, z przyjaciółmi nie sypia się od tak sobie, a potem się ich nie zostawia jak psa pod mostem!!!"

Kakashi zagapił się przez chwilę w czarne, wyraziste oczka Gaia, który właśnie zaczął czkać i nie mógł się opanować, dopóki Hakate nie uderzył go po plecach. Mocno.  
"Dzię...ki...nie wiem, co bym bez Ciebie zrobił!" podziękował pozbawiony na parę minut tchu Gai, ocierając łzy z oczu.

"On najwyraźniej nie chciał nic więcej! Nie zostawiłem go, tylko odszedłem!.. Usunąłem się z całej sytuacji, żeby nie robić zamieszania i jeszcze większej konfuzji.." tłumaczył powoli Kakashi, wpatrując się posępnie w do połowy pustą butelkę. "A on nie chciał...no a ja nie wiedziałem, czy chcę...a on..."

Gai oparł twarz na dłoni i pokiwał głową ze smutkiem. Gdzieś w oddali Kurenai zamówiła kolejny dżin i tonikiem.

"Z Iruką już tak jest... Wydaje się, że czegoś nie chce, ale to tylko mechanizm obronny, bo w rzeczywistości pragnie tego jak cholera... można powiedzieć, że jak się wydaje, że Iruka czegoś nie chce, to prawie pewne jest, że tego właśnie chce... Hej, co z Tobą, druhu? Źle się czujesz? Jesteś jakiś blady, cholera, mówiłem Ci, żebyś się nie zajeździł tą pracą!..."

Kakashi przejechał dłonią po swojej spoconej twarzy i odrzucił włosy z czoła. Coś mówiło mu, że jest największym, najbardziej zapiekłym w swojej samotności, dupkiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek ziemia nosiła. No może poza Gaiem, ten też miał niezłe odpały...

"Skąd wiesz, że to Iruka?..." spytał słabo Kakashi a Gai roześmiał się głośno, kopiąc go pod stołem i wytrącając Kurenai z dłoni jej drinka. Czerwone oczy już rozbłysnęły chęcią odwetu, ale Asuma ujął dłoń rozeźlonej wojowniczki, podniósł ją do ust i... Kakashi wolał dalej nie patrzeć. Jego bi zresztą i tak było ostatnio w stanie spoczynku, stłamszone ilością misji, brakiem snu i lodówką z żałosnymi kartkami, które pisał sam do siebie.

"Jestem ninją, chłopie. I patrzę pod spód, nawet, jeśli są to akurat twoje spodnie! Cha cha!!! A z Umino to stare dzieje... Kiedyś razem wypełnialiśmy cały dzień jakieś papierki, no i sobie porozmawialiśmy...Świetny facet, wrażliwy... Jak on zgodził się na takiego samotnika jak Ty, nie mam pojęcia..." Gai przechylił swoją czarkę i wlał jej zawartość do gardła z dźwiękiem duszącej się kaczki. "Cholera, jak się zastanowić, to jesteście podobni... nigdy nic prosto z mostu, nigdy nic bezpośrednio... tylko jakieś pokrętne drogi, skróty myślowe, których nikt poza wami nie rozumie... He he, wasze dzieci będą najlepszymi ninja na świecie... Jeżeli oczywiście najpierw nie wylądują u czubków..."

Kakashi spojrzał na potrójną wizję Gaia, który zdawał się mnożyć w jego oczach, jakby świat nie miał dość jednego zielonego, zwariowanego napaleńca.

"Gai, my jesteśmy obaj mężczyznami. O jakich dzieciach mówisz?"

"Nie mam pojęcia." przyznał gładko Gai i potrząsnął głową, po czym niemal spadł z krzesła, taki był to gwałtowny ruch. "Ale wiem jedno! Powinieneś zmusić go do rozmowy i w ogóle... posiadanie partnera jest czymś wspaniałym... polepsza samopoczucie i pracę układu krwionośnego... popatrz na Nejiego i Lee! Od kiedy są razem walczą jak nawiedzeni a ich wyniki wciąż rosną!... Że nie wspomnę o Shino i Kibie i pominę litościwym milczeniem Chojiego i Shikamaru! Heh, dzieciaki w tym wieku lubią eksperymenty i nie kryją się... he he.. nie tak jak my..."

Asuma i Kurenai oderwali się od siebie i zaczerwienionymi od pocałunku ustami gapili się w milczeniu na Gaia, który jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął kolejną butelkę. Kakashi zakrył dłonią usta i poczuł, że nadmiar wiadomości, o które wcale się nie prosił, źle wpływa na jego żołądek... i ostrość widzenia... i serce...

"Cholera, przyjacielu! Sypiesz się!" mruknął scenicznym szeptem Gai prosto w ucho Hakate. "Chodź, odprowadzę Cię do domu... masz już chyba dosyć na dziś."

Kakashi pamiętał, że całą drogę powrotną Gai rozprawiał o leczniczym działaniu seksu na rozmaite techniki oraz ukrwienie płuc, o równości praw dla mniejszości seksualnych i swoim gorącym poparciu dla miłości we wszelkich formach. Poza pedofilią, nekrofilią i zoofilią, z mocnym naciskiem na zoofilię. Gai nie mógł ścierpieć, że ktoś może robić krzywdę jakiejś rybie, albo robalowi, czy innemu, niewinnemu zwierzątku. Gdzieś pod swoją klatką schodową Kakashi dowiedział się też, że Gai znalazł już swoją drugą połowę i jest nią pomocniczka Tsunade, Shizune.

"To naprawdę wspaniała kobieta! Wspaniała!!! Żebyś wiedział, jaka jest troskliwa, gdy sobie przypadkiem zerwę jakieś ścięgno czy coś... No i ta jej medycyna naprawdę wiele wnosi w nasze pożycie, jeśli wiesz, o czym mówię..." z wariackim śmiechem Gai rzucił bezwładnego niemal Kakashiego na łóżko, burknął coś, co brzmiało jak 'dobranoc', po czym zgasił światło i zamknął drzwi odrobinę za głośno.

Kakashi leżał nieruchomo, wpatrując się tępo w sufit, który odwzajemnił mu spojrzenie z pewnym odcieniem wyższości. Nawet sufit nie oferował mu jakiegoś wsparcia albo współczucia! Hakate usiadł z rozmachem na łóżku i poczuł, że jego żołądek też nie przejawia względem niego żadnych cieplejszych uczuć. Z dłonią na ustach, chwiejnym krokiem ruszył do łazienki, zastanawiając się, czemu wykładzina pod jego stopami jest taka giętka, prawie jak materiał. Ledwie utrzymywał równowagę, tak wszystko się potwornie chwiało, powodując u niego nerwowe skurcze w brzuchu i mdłości, coraz szybciej podnoszące się do gardła...

Następne dziesięć minut było tajemnicą, dość, że gdy Hakate jako tako doszedł do siebie, zobaczył, że siedzi obejmując miłośnie deskę klozetową, firanka od prysznica jest zerwana a zawartość wanny... świadczyła o tym, że klozet nie starczył zmaltretowanemu żołądkowi Kakashiego i tam także ulżył sobie w wiadomy sposób. Rany, nie myślał, że coś takiego jest w ogóle fizycznie możliwie!...

Podniósł się ostrożnie, zapalił wszystkie światła w domu i, nie ufając swoim uginającym się wciąż kolanom, wtoczył się do kuchni, po drodze zrzucając z siebie kurtkę i zostawiając ją na podłodze. Świat wciąż jeszcze kołysał się jak jakiś statek podczas silnego sztormu, ale Kakashi uparł się, że podejdzie do lodówki i wyjmie z niej wodę mineralną, która usunie mu z ust okropny smak... Oczywiście sprzęt AGD nie chciał współpracować, więc Hakate musiał przytrzymać podstępną lodówkę dłonią, gdyż wyglądała tak, jakby w każdej chwili mogła oddryfować w inny koniec kuchni. Czy Kakashi dotarłby tam na swoich niepewnych kolanach, trudno było stwierdzić, więc woląc nie ryzykować, zarzucił ramię na nieszczęsną zamrażarkę a drugą ręką poszukał wody. Podpierając się na lodówce napił się, polewając się po brodzie, po koszulce i stopach, i wtedy jego wzrok padł na zabazgrane jego własnym pismem kartki, świecące się czerwonym flamastrem jak wielki znak stopu na skrzyżowaniu.

Instynktownie złapał leżący nieopodal flamaster i podpierając się wciąż o zdradziecką lodówkę zaczął pisać. Niech świat wie, jaki jest okropny, bez sensu i w ogóle! Kakashi czuł, że aktualnie jego umysł jest w stanie zrodzić kosmiczne teorie, które być może pomogą przyszłym pokoleniom w przeżyciu pośród przerażającego chaosu rzeczywistości! Nie zapisać tych tez byłoby grzechem, więc spieszył się tak, że litery zamazywały się i gubiły, niedokończone. Dopiero, gdy skończył i oparty ostatkiem sił o stół patrzył na swoje dzieło, zauważył, że pisał bezpośrednio na drzwiczkach lodówki. I dobrze! Kartki nie wytrzymałyby tak przełomowego przekazu, a szczęście pokoleń może teraz zależeć od trwałości informacji, w które Hakate wlał całą swoją duszę.

Pogładził bezwiednie lodówkę, w nagrodę, że wykonała taki kawał dobrej roboty i obiecał jej nawet, że od tej pory będzie mniej podejrzliwy w stosunku do innych z gatunku lodówkowatych. A potem upuścił butelkę z wodą, która roztrysnęła się po podłodze, i siłą woli poczłapał do sypialni, gdzie padł prosto w skotłowane pościele. Przypomniał sobie, że nic nie jadł od śniadania, za to wypił sporą ilość sake i że takie połączenie będzie odchorowywał następny tydzień... Kto wie, może nawet straci swoją pozycję na rankingu? Kakashi prychnął z pogardą i wtulił twarz w poduszki, wzdychając ciężko. Diabli wzięli te całe rankingi, gadaninę Gaia, szczęście Kurenai i Asumy, skręcony w supeł żołądek i lodówkę, której brakowało 'miłosnych' karteczek od Iruki!

Diabli by to wszystko wzięli! Z tą myślą Kakashi zasnął, zaciskając dłoń na nie zamkniętym flamastrze.

 

I brush my teeth and put the cap back on  
I know you hate it when I leave the lights on  
I pick up a book and I turn the sheets down  
And I take a deep breath and a good look around

 

Jeśli wierzyć budzikowi obudził go około trzeciej nad ranem cichy odgłos odkręcanego prysznica i czyjeś pomruki, pełne dezaprobaty i stłumionego umiejętnie gniewu. Nie czuł nóg, w głowie miał kłąb waty a usta paliły jakąś nową odmianą zgagi. Nie miał chęci się budzić; nie było, po co. Zresztą, to, że ktoś właśnie skończył sprzątać łazienkę i gasi światła w przedpokoju i w kuchni, było tylko snem. Marzeniem jego chorego, spracowanego, nadwerężonego umysłu, który produkował jakieś fantasmagoryczne wizje nieobecnych ludzi. Heh, skoro pisał sam do siebie kartki, mógł też równie dobrze sam sprzątać na odległość bałagan, który zrobił podczas... twarz wykrzywiła mu się boleśnie na samo wspomnienie sake, pijanego Gaia i informacji, którymi został uraczony... Nie, nie należy o tym myśleć; jeśli się o tym zapomni, kac w jakiś cudowny sposób ominie jego głowę i pojawi się nieco później...

Ktoś zajrzał przez lekko uchylone drzwi do pokoju i wsunął ostrożnie rękę, gasząc zapalone w sypialni światło boczne, o którym Kakashi nic nie wiedział, dopóki nie zostało wyłączone. Błoga ciemność objęła litościwie jego zmęczone ciało, które w jakiś przedziwny sposób wydawało się obite i obolałe. Nie wiedział, od czego. Może ogólne. Człowiek mógł czasami czuć się jakby przejechał go traktor bez żadnego konkretnego powodu, prawda? Podobnie, jak mógł dostawać depresji, siedząc po ciemku bez zapalonych świateł i myśląc o jakiś bzdurach.

Pamiętał jedną z kartek Iruki, ogłaszającą, że nienawidzi on zostawionych świateł i jeżeli ktoś wierzy w nocne potwory, powinien się z nimi zmierzyć, a nie chronić się sztuczkami elektrycznej jasności. Kakashi dopisał wtedy, żeby Umino sam pilnował swoich koszmarów. Ironicznie i złośliwie, zwłaszcza, że historia rodziców Iruki była ogólnie wszystkim znana.

Ktoś, kto zgasił światło przestąpił cicho z nogi na nogę, pogładził się nerwowym ruchem po karku, po czym wyszedł pospiesznie z sypialni. Kakashi nie przejmował się nim. Na pewno ten ktoś był tylko snem, więc nie należało przywiązywać do niego wagi. Szczególnie, jeśli w tak intensywny sposób pachniał lawendą. Sny, które miały ten aromat z reguły były koszmarami i należało traktować je z bezwzględną ostrością i pogardą. Hakate zacisnął mocno powieki i wtulił się głębiej w poduszkę, zdecydowany ignorować natręta, aż da sobie spokój i odejdzie. Jak zawsze.

Bo to nie mogła być prawda, żeby Iruka przyszedł do niego nocą, żeby posprzątać jego porzyganą nieelegenacko łazienkę... Hmmm, czy łazienka może być porzygana elegancko? Tak estetycznie, w równy szlaczek? Kakashi mruknął groźnie na swoje głupawe myśli, które pijackim kłusem pędziły przez jego skołowaną głowę, nie zatrzymując się nawet na sekundę. Trzeba to odespać. A potem odstawić sake raz na zawsze. W soboty będzie zażywał proszki nasenne i zmuszał się do odpoczynku nawet w tak żenującej, farmakologicznej formie. Lepsze to niż poniżające niedowłady myślowe, zabrudzone łazienki i koszmary, które upierają się je sprzątać.

Kakashi zasnął ponownie, ignorując uchylone drzwi sypialni i postać, która obserwowała go uważnym, nieruchomym wzrokiem. Z rozluźnionej dłoni czerwony flamaster wysunął się miękko i padł na poduszkę, rysując na niej niewyraźny znaczek.

 

I put on my pj`s and hop into bed  
I`m half alive but I feel mostly dead  
I try and tell myself it`ll be all right  
I just shouldn`t think anymore tonight

 

Kakashi obudził się ze smakiem gotowanej roślinności wodnej w ustach i bólem, rozsadzającym mu czaszkę od wewnątrz bólem.

"Niiigdyyyy więęęceeej..." wycharczał zdartym głosem i przewrócił się na brzuch, chowając głowę w wymiętej poduszce. Jak zawsze obiecywał sobie, że to ostatni raz wystawia się na niebezpieczeństwo kaca giganta, i jak zawsze miał świadomość, że nic z tego... Zaraz, ale coś jednak było nie tak, jak zawsze...

Łagodna dłoń dotknęła mu ramienia i potrząsnęła delikatnie. Jęknął, gdy nawet tak minimalny wstrząs rozszedł się echem po jego obolałej głowie.

"Chcesz kawy?" spytał cichy, miękki głos, który w jakiś dziwny sposób był zarówno współczujący jak i ganiący. Kakashi otworzył jedno oko i znad swoje poduszki zobaczył schyloną nad nim postać Iruki, prześwietloną porannym słońcem. Opanował westchnienie zdziwienia i nerwowy ruch z stronę porzuconych gdzieś kunai.

"Zależy, kto pyta..." odparł krótko i dalej gapił się na bladą, wyrazistą twarz Umino, rozjaśnioną i spokojną. Jeśli był to tylko kolejny koszmar, należało się na niego przygotować.  
"Bardzo poruszony twoim nędznym stanem znajomy pyta." odparł kpiący głos, a ręka na ramieniu Kakashiego potrząsnęła nim jeszcze parę razy. "Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś przepuścił Cię przez wyżymaczkę i wsadził do mikrofalówki na dobre pół godziny mocnego zapiekania."

Tak, to był Umino z krwi i kości. Tego subtelnego poczucia humoru nie dało się podrobić. Hakate pozwolił się przewrócić z powrotem na plecy i podnieść do pozycji siedzącej. Silne ręce chuunina nie dały mu innego wyboru. Świat przez chwilę chwiał się jeszcze, po czym stanął, przerażająco nieruchomy i twardy w swych posadach. Kakashi wstał i niemal natychmiast zakręciło mu się w głowie tak, że wyciągną ramię do ściany, żeby się oprzeć. Jego dłoń nie dotknęła nawet tapety, bo złapały ją mocne, zdecydowane palce. Gdy Hakate odzyskał wzrok, Iruka trzymał go za kark i asekurował przez ewentualnym upadkiem.

Powoli odsunął się od opiekuńczych dłoni i powoli, ale już bez żadnych przygód dotarł do kuchni. Iruka poszedł za nim, jak cień, milcząco i pewnie.

"A więc to nie był sen! Gryzipiórku, widzę, że wysprzątałeś mi całe mieszkanie!...He he, dzięki..." mówienie bolało, oddychanie bolało, chodzenie bolało, więc opadł z ciężkim westchnieniem na stołek i oparł się o wyczyszczony na błysk blat kuchenny. Ból powoli opuścił go jak rozbudzone, zdenerwowane zwierzę. I wtedy zobaczył.

Na lodówce widniał wielki napis, którego krzywe litery kontrastowały niesamowicie swoją jaskrawą czerwienią z białymi drzwiczkami zamrażarki. Kakashi zmrużył oczy, i opanowując nagły przypływ mdłości, odcyfrował koślawy druk, który najwyraźniej był produktem całkowicie zamroczonego alkoholem umysłu.

Iruka obserwował twarz Kakashiego w milczeniu i uśmiechał się lekko. Stał oparty o framugę kuchennych drzwi i wyglądało na to, że nie odezwie się pierwszy, choćby miał tak stać następne cztery miesiące. Hakate potarł oczy, które nagle zaczęły tętnić małym, nieznośnym bólem.

Napis na lodówce głosił: IRUKA-CHAN!!! WRuĆ, BO NIE MOGe ZASNĄĆ, JAK NIE hRAPIESZ I CHYBA CIĘ KOFAM, KOCHANIE.

Gdy Umino był absolutnie pewny, że kosmiczny przekaz Kakashiego dotarł także do swojego nadawcy, przeszedł specjalnie powolnym krokiem koło lodówki i usiadł naprzeciwko Hakate, zajmując drugi stołek i zasłaniając częściowo krzywe, czerwone wyznanie. Uśmiechał się. Ładnie się uśmiechał. Tak, jak jeszcze nigdy Kakashi nie widział, żeby ten podstępny, szczwany gryzipiórek, nachodzący znienacka znajomych w ich domach, kiedykolwiek się uśmiechał.. tak...tak...

Umino właśnie otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Hakate skręcił się na swoim stołku w suchym odruchu wymiotnym. Gdy jego żołądek przestał robić poczwórne salta i przerzutkami, jonin wyprostował się ciężko i opadł głową na blat w głuchym trzaskiem.

"Jestem idiotą, pracoholikiem i wariatem, przyznaję się do wszystkiego, co mi zarzucisz..." słowa wypływały z ledwie uchylonych ust Kakashiego jak pociski armatnie i wydawały się trafiać celu, bo czarne oczy Umino rozbiły się coraz większe i większe. "Cokolwiek, tylko zrób mi już tę przeklętą kawę!"

Iruka nie wstając ze stołka zestawił z gazu nieustannie pogwizdujący cicho czajnik i zalał trzy kubki kawy, po czym dwa z nich podsunął oklapłej formie, wiszącej na kancie stołu, ogólnie znanej jako Hakate, Sharingan, jeden z bardziej pożądanych ninjów na rynku shinobi. Kakashi zaśmiałby się z tej ironii, ale nie zrobił tego, bo wiedział z doświadczenia, że to zaboli.

"Jeden kubek w zupełności by starczył." mruknął niewyraźnie, parząc usta o gorący, aromatyczny płyn. Iruka zrobił kawę mieloną, wspaniałą i idealną na przebudzenie się z tego surrealistycznego snu, jakim nagle wydała się cała do nie dawna opuszczona i przeklęta, kuchnia Hakate.

"Słyszałem, że ostatnio pijasz dwie." oznajmił neutralnym głosem Iruka, choć uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy nawet, gdy zajął się swoją kawą.

Kakashi wykrzywił się i pozwolił, aby pierwsze uderzenie gorzkości rozeszło mu się po ustach, błogosławionym dreszczem, po którym wszelkie niedogodności smakowe, znikały jeden po drugim jak wystraszone króliki. Westchnął z ulgą, a potem jego oczy powędrowały jeszcze raz w stronę koślawego napisu.

"Robię dwie kawy, bo druga jest dla Ciebie. Zapominam jakoś, że nie mieszkamy już razem... Hej, skąd wiesz, ile kaw pijam rano?!"

Iruka wzruszył ramionami, po czym płynnym ruchem odwrócił się, nie wstając ze swojego stołka. A potem wyjął z jednej ze swoich licznych kieszeni czarny mazak i dopisał coś na lodówce. Gdy Kakashi spojrzał ponownie na jego twarz, była ona jeszcze bardziej rozjaśniona blaskiem słońca, niż wcześniej. Albo mu się wydawało. Czarne oczy poruszone były emocją, która przedarła się nawet przez dolegliwości kacowe jonina, który patrzył się w nie jak sarna w światła nadjeżdżającego tira.

Obok krzywych, czerwonych liter pojawiły się ściśnięte, precyzyjne znaczki, schludne i dokładne, jakby postawił je tam jakiś kaligraf. 'JA CIEBIE TEŻ' głosił nowy, czarny napis, kontrastując swoją ułożoną, czytelną formą z rozmazanymi, czerwonymi, pijanymi kulfonami.

Teraz Kakashi patrzył się jak sarna w światła nadlatującego ufo. Umino spojrzał na Hakate z uśmiechem, wziął łyk kawy i nasunął skuwkę na mazak, po czym położył go przez joninem jak jakiś cenny skrypt z umową o pokój.

"Hę?" spytał inteligentnie Kakashi, który poczuł, że nagle wszystkie bóle ustępują mu z ciała na rzecz lekkiego, przyjemnego uczucia w dole brzucha. Miał wrażenie, jakby mógł choćby w tej chwili wzlecieć w niebiosa i zaśpiewać jakiś hymn pochwalny na cztery głosy. A wszystko przez trzy wyrazy napisane na lodówce. Świat faktycznie się kończył, tylko złośliwi, wstrętni ludzie nic mu o tym nie powiedzieli!

"Wiem, ile kaw pijesz, bo obserwuję Cię od tego... niefortunnego wypadku. Z dachu na przeciwko. Jesteś rzadko w domu, więc nie jest trudno odkryć, w jakich godzinach pracujesz." powiedział swobodnie Iruka, ale Kakashi wiedział, że gdyby teraz zrobił jakiś ironiczny, złośliwy komentarz, Umino odebrałby to jak cios w szczękę bez ostrzeżenia. Zrobiło mu się przykro, że był w stanie wprawić najsilniejszego chuunina, jakiego znał, w tak beznadziejny stan, tylko przez swój niewyparzony jęzor.

"Myślę, że jako ktoś, kto pisze sam do siebie notatki, bo nie może robić tego z Tobą, nie mam prawa do obiekcji w żadnym wydaniu." Hakate potarł nos w zmęczonym geście. "Tylko powiedz mi, że to nie sen."

Nie wiedział, dlaczego nagle pochylili się do siebie, tak, że dzieliły ich tylko centymetry stołu kuchennego, który zatrzeszczał protestująco pod ich skumulowaną wagą. Nie wiedział, dlaczego nagle zaczęli szeptać a oczy Umino zrobiły się niezwykle wielkie i miękkie w sposób, w jaki żadne inne oczy nie były w stanie, choćby nie wiadomo jak się wysilały. Dłonie Iruki ostrożnie wyciągnęły się do twarzy Hakate i ujęły ją lękliwie, głaszcząc delikatnie kciukami. Chłodny dotyk ukoił resztki bólu, jaki jeszcze drgał w ciele Kakashiego, pomimo wszelkich rewelacji nie dając mu zapomnieć o wystrzałowym sobotnim wieczorze.

"Myślę, że jeśli zakupisz cztery drukarki i dwa skanery, mogę z Tobą zamieszkać." odezwał się cicho Umino, różowiąc się słabo w okolicach kości policzkowych. Kakashi zamknął oczy i poddał się miękkiemu chłodowi rąk chuunina, kiwając głową na znak zgody. Chciał dodać, że zgadza się tylko w przypadku, gdy Umino obieca solennie robić mu kawy do końca życia, mielone i mocne, takie, które obudzą nawet nieboszczyka i pozwolą mu zatańczyć z wigorem kankana. Ale jego usta całkiem bezwiednie sformułowały zdecydowanie inny problem.

"A co z moim bi?" spytał leniwie, nie otwierając oczu, aby nie zobaczyć zmieszania i cierpienia w tych wspaniałych, czarnych oczach.

"Jeśli twojemu bi nie będzie przeszkadzać moje bi, myślę, że nic nie stoi nam na przeszkodzie." oznajmił drżący niepewnością głos i Kakashi, aby go uspokoić ujął dłonie, przylepione do swojej twarzy. Były zimne i także drżały lekko. Hakate nadal nie otwierał oczy, ale czuł, że uśmiech mimo woli wypływa mu na stężałą z braku snu twarz.

"Myślę, że nasze bi się polubią..."

Iruka pochylił się tak, że Kakashi czuł na swojej twarzy jego ciepły, przyspieszony nieco oddech.

"Myślę, że już się lubią." dopowiedział Umino a jego wydech zatańczył na przewrażliwionych ustach Hakate, powodując u jonina radosny skurcz w okolicach erogennych.

"Na pewno nie jesteś snem?"

"Na pewno."

Kakashi otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto w czarne ślepia, mierzące go poważnym, pełnym oddania wzrokiem. Świat stanął na parę długich minut, w których żaden z nich nie był w stanie odwrócić spojrzenia. Całkiem jakby łączyła nas jakaś niewidzialna nitka, albo genjutsu, pomyślał Hakate, zduszając w zarodku paranoiczną myśl, aby sprawdzić, czy to wszystko jest prawdą i nie są manipulowani przez jakiegoś ukrytego wroga.

Twarz Umino zbliżyła się do Kakashiego jeszcze bardziej a wilgotne usta otworzyły się lekko. Hakate uśmiechnął się do nich przebiegle i położył na nich dłoń.

"Skoro nie jesteś snem, nie całuj mnie teraz... To, co aktualnie się dzieje w moich ustach może skazić całą okolicę na długie lata."

Spojrzenie czarnych oczu powiedziało mu jasno, że może z tym żyć, ale zignorował je. Bi nie bi, Kakashi nie mógł pozwolić, aby ktoś, kogo w takich mękach pokochał, dostał przez niego torsji i wylądował na odtruwaniu.

"Umyję zęby, zjem paczkę Mentosów, i masz moje usta do dyspozycji, gryzipiórku."

Umino odsunął się od niego jednym ruchem, wyraźnie nadąsany i zniecierpliwiony. Kakashi zaśmiał się lekko i wyciągnął dłoń, po czym zanurzył ją w postrzępionych włosach chuunina, mierzwiąc je jeszcze bardziej.

"Dobra, nie tylko usta, ale i całą resztę."

Czarne oczy łypnęły kpiarsko a blade dłonie zacisnęły się minimalnie na pustym już kubku. Uśmiech pojawił się z powrotem na jasnej, rozluźnionej twarzy i Kakashi wątpił, żeby coś równie pięknego jak on, zobaczył jeszcze kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu.

"To brzmi jak masowa wyprzedaż towaru w supermarkecie." syknął z rozbawieniem Iruka, zabierając swój mazak ze stołu i wpychając go do kieszeni na lewym ramieniu. "Tylko nie zatruj się taką ilością mentosów."

"Przeżyłem kawę rozpuszczalną, emulgatory są moimi przyjaciółmi!" wykrzyknął z udawaną swadą Kakashi i wstał, wykrzywiając się nieco. Ból siedział jeszcze pod jego czaszką i tylko czekał na nieuważny ruch, aby wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Umino już się podnosił, żeby mu pomóc, ale zatrzymał go gwałtownym gestem dłoni. "Idę myć zęby! Nie ruszaj się stąd na krok... już nigdy."

Kakashi był nieco zawiedziony, że Iruka dotrzymał swojego słowa, i zamiast napaść go jak każde wygłodniałe bi, w łazience przy prysznicu, chuunin czekał grzecznie w kuchni. Sytuację tą Hakate złożył na karb braku doświadczeń Umino w kwestii związków męsko-męskich i postanowił zmienić nieco ten stan rzeczy. Gdy w końcu wychynął z łazienki, owiany parą z kąpieli i zapachem świeżego eukaliptusa, gotów rzucić się na swoją ofiarę, zobaczył, że Iruka wciąż siedzi tak jak siedział i patrzy się dziwnie w swój kubek, jakby zawierał on wszystkie odpowiedzi wszechświata.

"Co się stało?"

Umino nie podniósł wzroku, tylko napiął nerwowo ramiona i zacisnął usta.

"Wtedy... po prostu mnie wystraszyłeś... Ja nie potrafię tak... znienacka. Z mężczyzną... i nie wiedziałem, co robić. Przepraszam, powinienem porozmawiać i wyjaśnić..." głos zdradzał zdenerwowanie i niepewność Umino. Hakate jak pociągnięty za sznurek znalazł się za plecami Iruki i położył mu na ramionach dłonie. Ciężko i pewnie. Uspokajająco.  
"Z mężczyzną robi się dokładnie to samo, co z kobietą... w każdym razie po." wyszeptał do zaróżowionego ucha Umino, który drgnął cały pod wpływem oddechu Kakashiego, łaskotającym mu szyję i kawałek odsłoniętego obojczyka. Wrażliwy, w rzeczy samej. Hakate uśmiechnął się i cmoknął afektowanie w osłoniętą czarnymi włosami skroń. Iruka parsknął śmiechem i wywinął mu się spod rąk, odwracając się do niego całą twarzą.

"Co, miałem Cię spytać, czy bierzesz pigułki?" zadał swój cios Umino, chowając się za zawsze przydatną i niezbędną ironią jak za tarczą, odpowiednią na każdą okazję i sprzedawaną w różnych cenach i rozmiarach.

"Kochanie, o to pyta się przed, nie po." odparował z gracją Kakashi i owinął ramionami umięśnione, ciepłe ciało, które było dla niego tak znanym, przyswojonym i zaanektowanym elementem, jak jego sharingan. I równie niezbędnym w otoczeniu, żeby funkcjonować normalnie, a nie jak maszyna shinobi, która wygrywała konkursy, rankingi i miała skłonności samobójcze. "Szczęśliwie, ten problem mamy z głowy, a resztę omówimy... później..."

Pocałunek był powolny, leniwy, kompletnie prześwietlony słońcem i był najsłodszym pocałunkiem, jakie zdarzyło się kiedykolwiek otrzymać Hakate. Zabawne było to, że trwał zaledwie parę sekund, bo Kakashi nagle poczuł przemożną senność, uniemożliwiającą mu wykonanie swojego sekretnego planu na nieświadomym niczego chuuninie. Ale oczy same zaczęły mu się kleić, a zaciśnięte posesywnie na postrzępionej kitce dłonie, rozluźniły się bezwolnie i nieodwołalnie.

"Zasypiasz, Kakashi." mruknął Iruka prosto w usta, które wciąż były przytknięte do jego ust, chociaż pocałunek już się skończył. "Chodź, odeskortuję Cię do sypialni. Nawet nie próbuj protestować. Wiem jak mało śpisz i wiem, że ta twoja katorżnicza praca wyniszcza Cię od środka."

Hakate mruknął coś protestująco, ale Umino zignorował go i siłą niemal zawlókł do sypialni. Kakashi stał jak słup, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, ale Iruka zaczął najzwyczajniej w świecie zmieniać mu pościel ze zmiętej i spoconej na nową i pachnącą. Lawenda zakręciła mu w nosie i kompletnie zrujnowała Hakate rozpaczliwe próby zostania świadomym i nie poddania się senności. Umino spojrzał na niego na poły kpiąco na poły ze współczuciem, po czym pchnął lekko w stronę na nowo pościelonego łóżka. Kakashi padł na nie teatralnie, z rozkrzyżowanymi ramionami, pociągając Irukę za sobą. Przez moment układali się, dopóki nie znaleźli odpowiedniej pozycji, po czym znieruchomieli, owinięci szczelnie zapachem lawendy i chłodną, przyjemną w dotyku kołdrą.

"Jesteś w ubraniu." szepnął Kakashi, wtulając twarz w silne ramię, przyciągające go do piersi, w której biło rytmicznie i mocno serce.

"Tak, robię sobie dziś Dzień Dziecka. Nie idę do pracy, nie smaruję rąk kremem i śpię w ubraniu." oznajmił cicho Umino i silniej zacisnął ramiona na Hakate. "Śpij już. Jutro przejdzie Ci ten kac i generalnie wszystko będzie lepiej."

Kakashi prychnął delikatnie i przycisnął usta do pulsującej żywo szyi Iruki. Przez moment pomyślał, że chciałby wrócić do stanu sprzed poznania Umino, kiedy świat był prostszy i nie zawierał w sobie złośliwych, przerażająco inteligentnych wrażliwców, bez których nigdy nie świeciło słońce, ludzie zamieniali się w automaty a lodówki knuły spisek przeciwko ludzkości. A z drugiej strony nie, wcale tego nie chciał. Przez to życie było ciekawsze. Całe jego życie było ciekawsze z Iruką.

"Już lepiej być nie może, hm hm... Nie musisz iść do pracy, Umino, słońce. Jest sobota... Zabawne, wydawało mi się, że jest piątek..."

"Przemęczenie." zdiagnozował Iruka, gładząc powoli włosy Kakashiego miękkimi, delikatnymi ruchami. "Dobranoc, mały, biedny joninie."

"Dobranoc mały, biedny chuninie." odparł z uśmiechem Kakashi i cmoknął na pożegnanie umięśnione ramię Umino. Wspaniale było wiedzieć, że gdy się obudzi, ta część Iruki jak i cała jego cała reszta, będą nadal z nim, bezpiecznie zakryte kołdrą i lawendowym zapachem.

 

Dreams last so long  
Even after you`re gone

 

Iruka tydzień później przeniósł się do Kakashiego, i w ramach pomocy swojemu partnerowi Hakate wziął sobie dzień wolny, co przyprawiło Tsunade o zawał serca a innych joninów o tiki nerwowe i ogólne osłabienie organizmu. Piasek ponowił swoją propozycję pracy jeszcze trzy razy, dopóki Umino dosłownie nie wyrzucił na kopniakach ich posłańca, krzycząc coś o napastliwych wyzyskiwaczach i shinobi ze specjalizacją akwizytor. Hakate był z niego dumny, nie tylko dlatego, że wściekły Umino był świetnym kochankiem, ale dlatego, że lubił skrycie pokazy zaborczej miłości chuunina, nawet, jeśli czasem zawierały nieco przemocy.

Kakashi chciał kupić nową lodówkę, gdy okazało się, że czerwony flamaster, którym po pijanemu oznajmił światu swoją miłość, nie da się usunąć żadnym środkiem chemicznym. Szorowali te przeklęte drzwiczki pół dnia, aż w końcu Hakate oznajmił, że ma dość i woli wymienić lodówkę, niż męczyć się z detergentami, które niszczą mu jego piękną skórę na dłoniach. Ale Iruka upierał się, żeby stara lodówka została i robił to tak uporczywie, że jonin w końcu skapitulował. W ten sposób czerwone, krzywe i koślawe wyznanie miłosne żyło sobie z nimi, pod jednym dachem, nie dając się wywabić dosłownie niczym, od żrących środków do odgryzania ścieków, przez szorstkie, metalowe ściery. I nie było samotne. Iruka ponownie dopisał koło niego swoją odpowiedź, również czerwonym flamastrem.

Tym razem wiadomo było, że napis nie zejdzie, ale nie przejmowali się tym zbytnio.

 

I know, that you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you

 

END  
by homoviator 03/2005

 

piosenka "You were meant for me" pochodzi z albumu Jewel pt. "Pieces of you". Charaktery są OCC  
ale polubiłem Irukę w jego nowym wydaniu, podobnie jak Kakashiego, więc musicie mi to jakoś wybaczyć;)


End file.
